Let Me Love You
by Sapphirie
Summary: This story takes place after the last episode of Vampire Knight Guilty. Yuuki and Kaname take their relationship to the next level, but as they grow closer, their lives get more in danger. What will the couple do in face of another antagonistic pureblood
1. Plan

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** So, I've decided to wait until I finished reading the manga before I write a PROPER continuation of Vampire Knight. I'm just collecting more information so I can make my continuation more exciting by adding a new villain, or maybe a new dilemma. But IF I get lucky THIS could be my continuation!

I want to thank everyone who have read, reviewed and added me and my story to their favorites. Sorry I can't find time to thank you personally. I share my laptop with my two younger brothers and my mom who downloads these Korean Television Novels from the internet which haves about 70+ episodes and each episode is 650MB each.

How would my poor little laptop survive this torture?!

Okay, so please be kind to me, I'm newbie, I have no beta, so please inform me if you find anything that's out of place.

**DISCLAIMER:** The anime/manga Vampire Knight does not belong to me, so don't sue me! It belongs to the wonderful Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Chapter One – Plan**

YUUKI

Ten years… I made him wait for so long. Back then he would always smile at me, but his eyes never seemed happy. I didn't know I was cause of all his loneliness.

It doesn't have to be that way, now that I'm here; I remember everything. He doesn't have to bear all of his pain alone anymore.

My brother, my lover; the person who loves me the most; the person _I_ love the most. He deserves happiness, and I want to be the one to bring him such.

"Yuuki?" He pulled me out of my reverie.

"Yes?" I answered looking at him. He smiled at me, and this time it reached his eyes.

"We're here."

"Oh," I replied foolishly, "I didn't realize—I'm sorry." He chuckled at me, but I don't see what was so funny in what I just said.

"Shall we?" He stepped out of the car first, once Kain-sempai opened the door for us and held his hand out to mine to help me out.

Kain-sempai, who drove us here opened the trunk and pulled all of our suitcases out and set it on the ground.

It's been almost a month since we left Cross Academy; we stayed in one of Aidou-sempai's villa for the meantime. We relocated, taking Aidou-sempai's limousine to one of the Kuran mansions.

It was just past sunset, so the brightness didn't hurt my eyes much. We were parked in the lawn, surrounded by tall trees and short shrubs everywhere, hiding the mansion and it's occupant from curious eyes.

Speaking of which, the mansion was beautiful, a lot simpler than Aidou-sempai's villa when it comes to structure, but larger and more elegant. There was a trail of rose bushes along the path to the door and surrounding the front of the mansion.

Kaname pulled me towards the path, to the small but broad steps, to the huge wooden door. He took a key from his pocket and opened the door. The inside was very spacious, all the furniture was elegant, antiques, I presume by the looks of it.

"The maintenance crew checked in here a few days ago, so it should be clean." Kaname informed us, as the others walked in.

"It is." Aidou-sempai said as he ran his finger on one of the tables. "See?" He presented his finger to us, "Not even a speck of dust."

"There are only three bedrooms by the way." Kaname added.

Three? But there are five of us, Kaname and me, Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai and Souen-sempai.

"Yuuki and I will share the master bedroom on the West Wing," just as I thought. "Aidou, will you please escort her there?"

"Of course, Kaname-sama." Aidou-sempai bowed to Kaname and took our luggage with him.

"Yuuki, I have to take care of some things here, will you be all right by yourself?" Kaname asked me.

"Um, sure, I'll go unpack." I replied clumsily. Kaname and I? In the same room? _Gulp!_ This is new.

"Let's go Yuuki-sama."

I looked back at Kaname and smiled at him and he smiled back. I turned around to follow Aidou-sempai. We climbed up the huge staircase and turned left. We stopped at a double-wooden door when we reached the end of the West Wing. He opened the door for me and set our bags down near the door.

"Thank you very much Aidou-sempai."

"Um, Yuuki-SAMA," Wow, he's really trying to be polite. "We're not in Cross Academy anymore, so please quit using those names. 'Aidou' is just fine! The honorific title gets so tiring. The same goes for Akatsuki and Ruka."

"I-I'll try to remember that Aidou-sem—I mean Aidou."

"Thank you!" He exhaled loudly. Was it really THAT troublesome? Hm, maybe it reminds them of something they don't like in the Academy. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said as he bowed down and took his leave.

I entered the room, it was huge. There was a king-sized bed and a sofa, a study table with a wooden chair, a huge antique closet and a large full sized mirror beside it. Across the door was large window with thick royal blue and gold curtains; to the right was another door, the bathroom perhaps.

I took Kaname's suitcase first and pulled it to the closet and started unpacking. I was nearly done when I heard a knock from the door. I stood up from my spot and walked to the door.

"Souen-sempai?" I asked in surprise.

"Please, just call me Ruka, Yuuki-sama," she replied, still as calm as ever.

"Oh, right, I forgot. What is it Ruka?"

"Kaname-sama just wanted me to check up on you."

"I'm fine, I'm almost done unpacking." Was he thinking I'm in danger again?

"I'll help you with that."

"No, no, I'm fine! Besides, you must be busy!"

"Akatsuki's doing the unpacking for me," She looked away, suddenly shy. "We're sharing the room on the East Wing. Besides, Kaname-sama ordered me to."

"Oh," Kain and Ruka have been becoming closer ever since we left the Academy; I never knew that they were THIS close. "Please, come in." I stepped aside to make room for her. She bowed to me before she stepped inside the room.

"I'm almost done with Kaname's belongings, my suitcase is over there." I pointed to my bag near the door. She took it with her when we walked to the closet.

We worked in silence; I was still not used to her. She used to have deep feelings for Kaname and she sees me as a rival, but what about now? She never liked me before; did her feelings change when she and Kain become closer?

"You seem to be deep in thought Yuuki-sama, is it something I can help with?" She asked sincerely while folding one of my blouses.

"Um, was it that obvious?" I asked foolishly.

"Yes. If you're worried about me, I'm fine already, Akatsuki helped me move on." She explained; I was silent so she continued. "His feelings for me were that of love, he loved me for so long I hadn't even noticed him until now. He was always there when I was hurt."

"Just like how Kaname is to me." I whispered quietly. "But I never gave him anything in return. He never asked for anything, I don't know how I could repay him; for all of the love he gave me and for making him wait for so long. Can you think of anything that I can do?"

"Have you tried giving him your blood?" Ruka asked me cautiously.

"No, because I know being the gentleman that he is, he would refuse."

We were speaking in hushed whispers now, knowing that there are other vampires with strong hearing downstairs.

"You should try; we drink another's blood to fill the emptiness of the heart. Or you could try something else."

"Something else?" I was suddenly curious. "Like what?"

"Um," She suddenly blushed. Was it something embarrassing? "Like, offering your body to him." I suddenly blushed at her suggestion.

"You mean THAT? I-I think I may not be ready for that yet." I stammered.

"They seem to enjoy it quite a lot." She looked away. "It's enjoyable for both sides too you know."

Don't tell me….

"Ruka, h-have you—tried it?" I asked nervously. Okay, sex talk was just plain awkward.

"Um, yes, with Akatsuki," she looked at me from the corner of her eye, still blushing. "It hurts at first, but it feels good afterwards." She explained.

There was a long silence as we folded clothes and placed them in the drawers. Until finally…

"I think, I'll go with the first option for now." I declared and she smiled at me.

"Kaname-sama will surely be happy. I tried offering my blood to him again, but he refused, maybe because it's yours he wants."

We've already discussed the reason why Kaname drank her blood in the first place. It was because of my protection. He wanted me to distance myself from him so I would be safe. He said that he was still a vampire, and my scent as a human would surely make him thirsty. He could control it, but there were times when he would be off-guard and be tempted to drink my blood.

Like what happened at the banquet, when he first offered me to live an immortal life with him.

"You think so?" I asked Ruka.

"Definitely." She reassured me.

"But how do I approach him?" I asked. Come to think of it, would I be able to follow through?

"You just need to tempt him a little."

"A little? How?"

"Hm, you could shower first and pull your hair up into a ponytail, that way he'll be able to see your throat and…" She was rummaging through my briefcase searching for something. "You should wear this!" She presented me a nightgown; it was Chairman Cross's present for me. It was a baby doll nightgown, with very thin ribbon straps. It was made of black silk and stops at the mid-thighs.

"THAT? I don't think I have the self-confidence to do so." I whined like a child.

"Why do you have it here anyway? And all these other provocative nightgowns and lingerie?! This is one of the most modest ones I could find."

"Those were from the Chairman!"

"Your foster father bought you these?" She asked skeptically.

"Um, yes, he said it was for the 'coming of age' thing and told me to keep it."

"Oh…" She gave me knowing smile. "So that's what this is about,"

"What?" I asked.

"The Chairman might have expected that this would happen someday, when you would need something to look pretty in for the eyes of your lover." She said as if it were obvious.

"The Chairman expected this?" I felt my face flush a deep crimson.

"You might want to thank him someday, because this would help you with your plan."

There was a pause.

"Thank you so much for your help Ruka." I smiled at her. She was a friend now. She doesn't dislike me anymore.

"The pleasure is mine, Yuuki-sama." She bowed her head politely.

It still made me feel awkward when they bow to me like that. I grew up as a human even if I'm a pureblood vampire after all.

We went back to work, occasionally throwing a few questions now and then. But we zipped our lips about the plan; for fear that the surprise might get ruined. Ruka is a good person who wishes nothing but the well-being of his master. She was concerned for Kaname's happiness as much as I am.

Eventually, we have finished our chore. Ruka bid me good luck instead of goodbye and I thanked her again. I've decided to put my plan into action tonight. I stuffed the baby doll nightgown and the matching panties under my arm along with a red ribbon I took from my accessories bag. I held the toiletries bag in my other hand and marched off to the bathroom.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, do you think our little Yuuki could do it? Hehe! Find out in the next chapter!

Oh, and please leave a review stating what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcome!


	2. Emptiness

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I hope everyone was okay with the first chapter. I didn't want to make it too long so I divided it.

So I've read everyone's reviews for my last two stories, one user said I should write in the third person's perspective to make it more real. Let me know what you think.

I was actually into a lot of animes like InuYasha and Rurouni Kenshin and planned on writing fics about them but I couldn't get through it, but Vampire Knight truly inspired me!

Again, I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and added me and my story to their favorites. I hope I don't disappoint you.

I also hope I don't get a big head. I want to keep myself level-headed.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime/manga Vampire Knight, so don't sue me!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – Emptiness**

KANAME

Yuuki seems to like this place; perhaps we would stay here longer if the circumstances allow it. Now that she remembers everything and chose to live by my side, I want nothing else. All that matters to me is Yuuki, her happiness and her well-being.

I just finished checking everything in the house and fetched a book from the library. That was what took me so long. The maintenance crew must've organized the whole library into new categories.

Now that that's done, I could go and see my precious Yuuki. Everyone else seemed to retire back to their rooms to rest, since they haven't slept earlier due to our traveling hours.

Yuuki… She seemed to be surprised at my announcement earlier, when I mentioned that we would be sharing the same room. She's still as innocent and shy as ever.

I opened the door to our quarters, and closed it behind me softly. I searched the room for Yuuki; she seems to be taking a shower. I walked towards the bed, taking my shoes off and sat on it. I rested my back on the pillows behind me and stretched my legs forward. I opened the book and started to read.

YUUKI

I set my things on the counter attached to the sink; I undressed and placed my dirty clothes in the hamper. I took the bag of toiletries with me to the bathtub and rested it on the edge. The tub had a built-in shower. I closed the shower curtain and turned the water on, adjusting it to the right temperature.

The hot water felt good on my skin; it made me relax a little. Just as needed for what I plan later on. I went through all the process of shampooing and conditioning my hair and scrubbing my entire body, I even brushed my teeth 'cause I might not get the chance later on.

I stayed in the shower a little while longer, letting the water cascade over my body, letting the water calm and soothe me. I turned off the tap and dried myself off with a towel before stepping out of the tub. Once my body was dry, I ran the towel through my now long hair, squeezing the excess water away.

I pulled out my hair blower from my bag of toiletries and started to dry my hair with it. It would be hard to tie it up when it's wet. When my hair was nearly dry enough I brushed it carefully. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, securing it with the red ribbon I brought with me earlier.

I stepped into the black silk panties and slipped into the black silk baby doll nightgown. I looked at the mirror to gauge myself. There seemed to be nothing out of place, I guess this should be fine. I fixed the toiletry bag and left it at the counter. I slipped my feet in my furry white bedroom slippers and opened the door.

I looked around and saw that he was already by the bed, reading a book. I read surprise in his expression when he saw me, but he quickly hid it so I can't be sure.

"Are you finished with your shower, Yuuki?" He asked me casually.

"Um, yes." I answered, rather nervously. With those piercing eyes, how can you not be nervous?

This is no time for that Yuuki! You can do this! This is for Kaname!

He looked at me intently as I approached the bed, I felt like I would melt by the intensity of his gaze. I removed my bedroom slippers and climbed the bed, crawling on my hands and knees toward him, never breaking eye contact with him. Speaking now would break my resolve, so I did what I could do. I stopped beside him and straddled his hips, I saw shock on his face, and this time I was sure.

"Yuuki—" I held my forefinger to his lips to stop him from speaking.

"Kaname," I started. "I want to apologize." He placed his book on the table beside the bed and took my hand that was on his mouth in his.

"What for, Yuuki? You haven't done anything wrong—yet." He asked, smiling at me and so I clarified.

"Kaname, you've done nothing but love and protect me all these times, and you never asked me anything in return. All you wanted me to do was be safe and stay out of trouble, but I never obeyed you. Like a spoiled child, I did what I wanted to do, causing you numerous problems."

"Is that all?"

"No," I placed his hand that I held on my cheek nuzzling it. "I made you wait for so long; I was the cause of the loneliness I always see in your eyes. And yet, I still hurt you, by offering something to someone that was meant for only you… and for that, I'm sorry." I kissed the palm of his hand.

"Yuuki—" I cut him off again.

"Kaname, someone like you who only lived to protect the one you love deserves happiness. And I want to give it to you," I reached his lips with the tips the fingers of my other hand and asked, "Kaname, would you drink my blood?" That certainly surprised him.

"Yuuki," he whispered my name kissed the tips of my fingers; I shivered at the tingles that action sent through my body. "You don't need to do that." He said as he placed both of my hands on his chest. "Being here with me is enough."

"But I want to; this is the only thing I could do for you for now. Because being the foolish person that I am, I couldn't even stay away from any harm for you." I leaned closer to him, my lips near his ear and whispered, "Please Kaname, you need this, let me fill your soul." I kissed the skin below his ear, trailing to his jaw to his chin. "Let me love you."

I gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away to look at him, his eyes were glowing bright red. I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and nestled his head on the crook of my neck.

"Please." I whispered again as I positioned my hands on his back.

He suddenly pulled the ribbon holding my hair and discarded it somewhere. My hair fell and he tangled his fingers through it at the back of my head and pulled it down, giving him easy access to my neck. His other hand went to my back, bracing me for what was to come. I heard a sharp gasp pass through my lips as he licked my neck lightly; the sensation sending shivers down my spine. I felt my blood pump faster at the anticipation, my body feeling hotter.

He licked again, harder this time, causing me to grip his back tighter. I felt his hot breath on my sensitive skin, before I felt his fangs slowly pierce into my neck. I moaned; his sharp fangs on my neck felt exhilarating. I was finally giving him what's rightfully his in the first place. He drank my blood very slowly.

It felt good to being with him like this, fulfilling one of his needs; I don't feel scared at all. Even hearing the sound of him sucking my blood felt pleasurable to my ears. I love him very much and I want to everything I could to make him happy, to make him feel loved. He could probably hear my thoughts now, just like when I drink from him.

He tugged at my hair harder and held my body tighter to his. That simple movement caused core to rub against something hard in his groin and I moaned softly. I found such pleasure in that, so I ground my hips against his and he sank his fangs deeper into my flesh.

"Kaname…" I moaned his name and he groaned.

I felt the need to do it again so rubbed my hips harder against his; it just felt so good that I had to do it once more. His grip on my body became tighter and tighter, his fangs piercing into me deeper as I did this and then he pulled away. He was panting, and so was I.

I felt blood trickle down from my neck to center of my chest stopping above the neckline of my nightgown. He bowed his head and licked the trail of blood off my skin earning him a soft moan from my lips. He licked at the puncture wounds he made until it was healed and rested his back against the pillows behind him, pulling my body with him.

I leaned closer to his face, my hands on his chest and licked his chin, cleaning off the spilled blood. I licked at the sides of his mouth and kissed him deeply. His tongue entered my mouth, playing with my tongue, sharing the taste of my blood within the kiss. His hands went from my sides to my thighs, caressing the bare skin with his warm hands.

His hands were doing something to my body that I don't understand. My hands trailed up from his chest to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it with my hands. I heard a deep groan reverberate from his throat and he dug his nails into my thighs. I moaned; it felt good when he held me like that.

He sat up, not breaking our kiss, and laid me down on the bed. His body is now above me, my hands now exploring the silky skin that his shirt exposed to me. He suddenly pulled away and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Yuuki." He kissed me again. "You should rest for a while; I might have taken a little too much from you."

"But I feel fine." I got up, and I immediately felt woozy. "Now that you mentioned it, I AM kind of dizzy."

"I told you so." He chuckled at me and pushed me back to lie down. "Now, sleep for a while, I won't leave you." I smiled at him.

"I love you Kaname." I whispered to him and cuddled closer to his chest, curling myself into a ball.

"I love you too, Yuuki." He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair gently and then I drifted off into unconsciousness.

KANAME

She leaned closer to me, her lips near my ear and whispered, "Please Kaname, you need this, let me fill your soul." She kissed the skin below my ear, slowly breaking my resolve, trailing from my jaw to my chin. "Let me love you."

She gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and pulled away to look at me, I could feel my eyes were glowing crimson because of the thirst for her blood. She placed her hands on my cheeks and nestled my head on the crook of her neck.

"Please." She whispered as I felt her hands snake around my back. I couldn't hold back anymore she made it so tempting for me.

I gave in and pulled the ribbon holding her hair up and flung it away. I tangled my fingers in her silky mane and pulled it down, allowing me access to her throat. My other hand went to her back, supporting her. I heard her gasp sharply as I licked her neck lightly; I felt her pulse quicken.

I licked again, harder this time, causing her to grip my back tighter. I opened my mouth and slowly sunk my fangs into her neck and she moaned. I drank her blood very slowly, savoring her taste, her thoughts. I was relieved that she wasn't scared, instead she was pleased. They've always said that having someone you love drink from you brings such pleasure and happiness. I've always thought that she would be scared, having a fear of vampires and all. That's why I never asked her of this.

She seemed to find satisfaction in gratifying my needs. She would give everything she has in order to make me happy, and to make me feel I was loved. I felt delighted to know that she loved me this much. I pulled her locks harder and held her to my body tighter.

That caused her core to rub against in my manhood and she moaned softly. I was ecstatic to be with her this way and hearing her like that. I was having difficulty controlling myself when she did that. She did it again, finding pleasure in that action and I sank my fangs deeper into her flesh.

"Kaname…" She moaned my name and I groaned. I was elated to bring such pleasure to her.

She rubbed her hips harder against mine again and again. I was finding it strenuous keeping my sanity; if she rubs her hips against mine again I might do something different to her. I bit her harder and harder and held her tighter to hold myself back, but she seemed to find such pleasure from that so I had to stop.

I released the hold I had on her neck. We were both short of breath. I wanted to make her body mine, but I didn't want her to faint on me when we experience our first time together. And I wanted her to be sure of her decision when the time comes.

I saw her blood ooze from the wound on her neck to the center of her chest. I licked it off carefully together with the puncture wounds I gave her to heal it, earning a soft moan from her beautiful lips. I pulled her body with me when I rested my back on the pillows behind me.

Then she licked my chin to clean off the traces of blood left and kissed me. The feeling was so overwhelming; I thought I would lose it. I plunged my tongue into her, tasting her sweet mouth and her blood. My hands immediately went from her sides, the silky material of her nightgown made it more sensuous. Then I trailed my hands to her thighs massaging the soft and silky skin. She pulled my hair and I dug my nails in her flesh.

I sat up and rolled over, switching our positions, still kissing her. Her hands went to caress the skin on my chest. If I didn't stop now I might end up ravaging her, so I pulled away rather quickly. She didn't know what she was doing to me, to my body. I kissed her lips lightly so she wouldn't suspect that I was struggling with my own selfish desires.

"Thank you, Yuuki." I kissed her again. "You should rest for a while; I might have taken a little too much from you." I used her condition as an excuse.

"But I feel fine." She sat up and swayed a little. "Now that you mentioned it, I AM kind of dizzy."

"I told you so." I chuckled at her and pushed her shoulder to make her lie down. "Now, sleep for a while, I won't leave you." She smiled at me.

"I love you Kaname." She whispered and cuddled closer to my chest.

"I love you too, Yuuki."

I kissed her forehead and played with her hair, lulling her to sleep. It wasn't long before she was unconscious; losing that much blood could instantly weaken you. My thirst for her blood had been satiated for now, but it awoke another hunger within me… the desire for her body.

She was always so kind and gentle. She would give everything she has for the ones she cares about. That personality of hers often leads her to trouble and I would be the one to clean it up. But I don't mind, as long as it's her, troublesome little girl. I'm glad to be the one who always saves her.

I traced her lips lightly with my finger, and kissed her lips. She stirred a little and cuddled closer to my body. I had to enforce all the self-control I had earlier. If I didn't I would have done something more to her. Who knew that she could be such a temptress?

The moment I saw her enter the room wearing that skimpy little nightgown and exposing her throat to me like that, I thought I would ravage her body then and there. The color just looked lovely on her skin. Then she just had to crawl towards me, exposing her cleavage, looking so innocent, I felt that I just had to corrupt her.

When I was sure that she was completely asleep, I disentangled my body from hers and headed for the bathroom. I might be taking long cold showers starting tonight. She makes me mad with want and lust. And a cold shower may just be the trick to extinguish the desire I feel.

Yuuki… what a cruel thing you do to me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sexual tension is starting to rise up from the two. What do you think would happen next?

So, what do you think? Was it hot enough? Was it good, or did it just plain stink? Please let me know your opinions, and if you have any requests regarding Kaname and Yuuki I might just comply if your ideas inspire me.

Oh, and by the way, I may not be able to update sooner than you think, my daughter is being difficult with me this month.

When she was an infant, she would do nothing but sleep, but that only for about two to three hours. Now that she's four months old, she's always awake and always wants me to play with her. If I don't she'd start screaming to get attention! She sleeps VERY late every night, ranging from 12:00 AM to 1:00 AM.

So please understand that it's hard taking care of a baby.

I finished two chapters in two days, but yesterday I ended up sleeping at three o' clock AM just to finish this shit. Now it's 1:53 AM in my watch and I'll be publishing this tomorrow afternoon.

Anyway, thanks for reading my fic!


	3. What Did I Do Wrong?

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I've been thinking about writing in the third person's perspective, and I'm going to start now. Please let me know if I suck writing in the third person's perspective or if you think it is better.

I may not be able to add stories much often. I wrote "A Flick of the Tongue" and "A Flash of Red" together with the first two chapters of this story as a celebration of my debut in actually starting to write fanfiction. So I really worked hard on it, I was actually skipping a lot of chores in order to write those.

So please bear with me when you think I'm taking too long.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the anime/manga Vampire Knight, so don't sue me!

* * *

**  
Chapter Three – What Did I Do Wrong?**

In the Kuran mansion, where vampires inhabit it, there were two figures in the dark. They need no such lighting since creatures like them were gifted with a strong sight that sees clearly in the dark. Akatsuki and Ruka were in the East Wing chambers lying side by side on the queen-sized bed. They were awoken by the smell of Yuuki's blood.

"She finally did it." Ruka whispered.

"You seem happy." Akatsuki reacted.

"Why shouldn't I be? Our Kaname-sama need not suffer his loneliness; now that Yuuki-sama is able fulfill his needs."

"It always has been that way, hasn't it?"

"Yes, we've been Kaname-sama's comrades for so long, we tried to get close to him, but we couldn't. I even offered myself to him, but he would not accept." Ruka stroked Akatsuki's cheek lazily. "But, it's just as you said, my blood isn't what he needed.

"I used to love him so much to that point. But he just doesn't see me that way," she curled her body closer to Akatsuki. "But you do. I've been such a fool not to notice you. I was doing the same thing as Kaname-sama." She kissed his lips lightly. "I've wasted so much time being blind, haven't I?"

"I wouldn't put it that way. You were worth the wait." He said and kissed her deeply; he pushed his tongue inside of her, and played with hers.

She pulled his body over hers, her hands roaming around his back. His hand that was pressed on her side to hold himself up touched her body. He squeezed her left breast and she gasped, breaking their kiss.

"Akatsuki!" Ruka exclaimed. "What about your nap? I thought you were tired from driving."

"I'll always have enough energy for this." He replied smugly.

"Well, if you put it that way…" She suddenly turned their positions around, surprising Akatsuki. She was now straddling him. "Tonight, it's my turn." She smiled at him wickedly.

"What do you plan on doing to me then?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

* * *

Kaname was lying on his side, facing Yuuki as she slept. He was still stroking her long hair fascinated by its smoothness. He immediately assumed his earlier position right after his shower. He understood that the others probably knew what happened between them, and he was sure that none of them would dare question the topic.

It might not have surprised them for all he knew. He knew that their previous activity should have been expected. But it still surprised him. He thought he hid his thirst for her blood well enough. Just like everything that he felt. But as expected, Yuuki would always see through him.

Yuuki stirred and opened her eyes to see Kaname gazing longingly at her.

"Kaname," she spoke in a hushed voice, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Just a few hours," Kaname replied. "You didn't miss anything important."

Kaname sat up and took a glass of water from the table beside the bed. He took three blood tablets from a case and dropped them in the glass. He then handed the glass to Yuuki.

"Drink," he ordered. "Your body hasn't fully recovered yet."

Yuuki took the glass in her hands and drank the liquid. She had stopped feeding from Kaname ever since they left the Academy. She figured that she couldn't keep on taking blood from him. She thought she also had to endure living off of tablets. If the others do it, so must she.

Kaname decided against this at first arguing that Yuuki has just reawakened and needed fresh blood. He said that it would help control the bloodlust she would feel, just like how newly made vampires feel. But surprisingly, Yuuki didn't even have the urge to drink human blood.

Sure, she found it appealing to her senses and the smell of it made her thirsty. But she couldn't bear the thought of taking someone's life. Since pure blood vampires have the ability to change the ones they bite, either that or kill them with their toxin. Must've been because she grew up as a human, they all assumed.

Yuuki gave the glass back to Kaname once she has finished drinking. It made feel a little livelier. She wasn't used to the feeling of lacking blood as a vampire. Now she knew.

"Um, so—what have you been up to while I was asleep?" Yuuki inquired.

"Nothing, I've been by your side ever since you slept. I said I would leave you right?" He replied and kissed Yuuki on her forehead.

"Ah, I see." Yuuki said with a blush on her cheeks. "What about the others?"

"They all took a nap; they'll probably wake up later."

"What should we do until then?"

Kaname hugged Yuuki tightly in his arms, surprising her. He laid his back on the pillows behind them and rested his chin on her head.

"I'd prefer to spend more time with you." He simply stated.

"Kaname," she sighed his name, resting her cheek on his chest. "Won't you get bored doing nothing?" She suddenly asked, looking up at him.

"No, this is just fine. As long as I'm with you I won't feel bored." He laced his fingers through her hair and brought her face up to meet his stare. "I highly treasure the time we spend together Yuuki." He brought his lips to hers for a chaste kiss.

The kiss slowly became heated, their lips colliding, their tongues tangling with each other. Yuuki's hands clenched at Kaname's shirt, while Kaname's hands rubbed soothing circles on her back. Kaname's lips left hers, and went to her chin and to her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses on each sliver of skin his lips could find.

Yuuki grabbed on to his broad shoulders, sighing and gasping at each sensitive spot his lips found on her neck. His lips went lower and lower, to the tops of her breasts and he suddenly pulled away, and very gently pushed Yuuki as far away from him as possible, surprising Yuuki. He almost lost himself back there; he needed to be more careful if he wanted Yuuki to keep her virtue.

Yuuki was shocked, why did he stop all of the sudden? It felt wonderful for her; she thought that they should be closer by now. Why the sudden evasive action? She was confused. Did he suddenly find her unappealing?

"Please excuse me." He said his voice cold like ice and stood up from the bed and went out of the room, leaving Yuuki alone and hurt.

Yuuki just sat on her spot, unmoving, her mouth slightly agape, staring at the door. After a few minutes of silence, she lied down on the bed, curling herself into a ball, thinking…

_What did I do wrong?_

_

* * *

_

Yuuki was in the parlor the next night, lying on the loveseat staring blankly at the ceiling. Kaname, Akatsuki and Hanabusa were out for the night, a meeting regarding the Elder Council. True, Ichiou was gone, and since then the Elder Council has been improved. They replaced those who pledged allegiance to Ichiou and seated new nobles and a few purebloods to join. Ever since then the vampire world has been at peace.

Yuuki ended up staying in that same position last night and fell asleep once dawn came. He never even heard Kaname enter their room or hear him get up. So she thought that maybe he never came back. He just stepped into their room to get ready for their trip tonight. He left her in the mansion with Ruka after saying goodbye.

Up to now she was still thinking of what she had done wrong.

"Yuuki-sama?"

"Ruka," Yuuki answered while getting up into a sitting position. "What is it?"

"I was supposed to be the one asking that since you seem to be thinking of something again." There was a pause. "Your plan was successful last night, right?" She asked carefully.

"Um, yes—it was. But—" Yuuki looked away.

"But what? Please do not hesitate to tell me; after all we're the only girls in this household." Ruka said as she took a seat beside Yuuki.

"Um, well—how do I say this?" Yuuki started off awkwardly. "I think Kaname is avoiding me for some reason."

"Avoiding how?" Ruka pressed.

"Like last night, after he drank from me, he made me sleep. When I woke up, we kissed and he suddenly stopped and pushed me away. Then he walked out the door, I think he didn't even sleep at my side this morning. I kept on thinking what I did wrong."

"He did that?" Ruka asked disbelievingly and Yuuki just nodded.

"I don't even understand what could be the problem, am I that unappealing?" Yuuki asked; her insecurity falling through.

"I don't think that's the reason." Ruka stated.

"Then what could it be?"

"I'm in no position to tell you this. You should go ask Kaname-sama once he arrives. You would understand better if he told you himself."

"Then you know what the problem is. Please," Yuuki begged, "tell me, so I could put my mind at ease."

"Well, I think I could give you a clue. But that's all I could give you, this is just my opinion." Ruka bowed her head, looking at her skirt, "I think that he is suffering a typical male problem, and is finding it hard to maintain self-control."

"I don't understand." Yuuki responded.

"That's why I said that it would be better for Kaname-sama to explain. I feel that this shouldn't be coming from me. He has to tell you himself."

"Is it really that important to hear it from him?" Yuuki asked and Ruka just nodded. "Then I won't bother you any more than that. Thanks for you help Ruka."

"You're very much welcome, Yuuki-sama."

"Um, Ruka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything else to do? I'm a bit bored."

"Do you want to help me cook?"

"Sure!" Yuuki immediately got up and walked away. "Um, Ruka?"

"Hm?" Ruka answered after she got up from her seat.

"Where's the kitchen?" Ruka laughed out loud and told Yuuki to follow her.

* * *

The two girls were sitting in the large table, quietly eating their meals. Creatures like them could survive on blood alone, but they could suppress the thirst a little longer when they eat food. For the exception of their group, they eat two meals each night and drink about one or two tablets.

After their meal, they both cleared up the table and washed the dishes. They worked together in silence. Yuuki told Ruka that she was going to her room and shower. And with that, Ruka also headed to her room.

Yuuki entered the empty room; she looked at the large clock. It was already four-thirty; it was nearing dawn. Kaname told her that they'd be back before sunrise. What was taking them so long? She thought it was just a meeting.

Deciding that dwelling over the topic won't help; she headed to the bathroom and locked it. What she needed now was a long relaxing hot bath to unwind. She took her clothes off and dumped them in the hamper and stepped into the tub.

She turned the shower on, setting it at the right temperature. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body with soap. After washing off the bubbles, she plugged the drain and let the tub be filled. When the water was high enough, she sat in the tub and sunk herself in, allowing the heat to swallow her body.

She concentrated on unwinding her tense brain and body. She poured all her attention to the heat surrounding her body. She decided that she would no longer think about what happened between her and Kaname during her bath. Instead she focused on how good the hot water felt on her skin.

Slowly, her thoughts were becoming blank, her tense muscles began to untangle. And she felt herself drifting off. She suddenly sat up; she had no intention of falling asleep in the tub. She sank her whole body including her face in the hot water one last time and stood up unplugging the drain.

She squeezed the water out of her hair and grabbed her towel. She tapped the towel on her damp skin, drying it. She wrapped the towel around her body and took a smaller towel and wrapped her hair in it. She slipped her feet into her bedroom slippers and stepped out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see Kaname, standing on the doorway across from her.

"Oh, you're here already?" Yuuki asked a little flustered.

Kaname took a step towards her.

"Um, so how was your trip?" She asked again, but Kaname didn't answer kept on walking towards her. "Kaname?" He was now standing in front of her, still not speaking. "Kaname, what's wrong?"

Then he suddenly pinned her hands to the door behind her and kissed her forcefully.

* * *

**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:** What the hell was that all about?

Find out in the next chapter.

Ugh! I never knew that writing filler chapters was this hard! So tell me if it was sloppy!

Um, I may not be able to update that much quickly so, I'm sorry. I might update less and less frequently so that you wouldn't be surprised. But I'll try to post a new chapter or story at least twice a month so that you won't have to wait long.

Sorry… My mom scolded me for skipping out of so many chores so I can't use my laptop very often. I've been neglecting my responsibilities lately. But I promise I'll try.

Grr… Why didn't I get inspired to write when I was pregnant?! I had a LOT of time back then!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Evasive Maneuver

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I want to thank every one who has read, reviewed, and added me and my stories to their favorites list! Thank you so much! YOU are the reason why I keep writing!

BTW: I'm only eighteen; I'll be nineteen by September 8, 2009. So, my life with a child is pretty difficult right now.

To my beloved female readers, please, do me a favor… don't imitate me! Enjoy your single lives while you still can!

And if you want to see pics of my baby girl, please visit my homepage! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime/manga Vampire Knight. HAPPY?! I don't own anything! T_T

* * *

**Chapter Four – Evasive Maneuver**

Then he suddenly pinned her hands to the door behind her and kissed her forcefully. She was confused by this sudden act but she quickly melted in the kiss. His lips on hers were hungry and demanding. He forced his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to play with his. She did what he wanted and let their tongues dance in passion.

His hands left her wrists, sinuously flowing down to her arms, her shoulders, and her sides. Given the freedom, Yuuki hooked her arms around his neck. Kaname's hands trailed down to her hips and to her bare thighs, kneading it with his hands, Yuuki gasped at the sensation, breaking their kiss. Kaname's greedy lips went to her neck, licking and nibbling the flesh he found there.

Yuuki's hands fell limply on his shoulders, grasping it, and holding on to him. His lips went to the tops of her breasts, licking the skin that wasn't covered by the towel. She moaned and whimpered helplessly under his ministrations. His hands that were on her thighs slowly trailed up under the towel that covered her body. He traced small circles on her skin, as he reclaimed her lips with his own.

Yuuki felt ecstatic; the feelings he brought her were overwhelming. The tickling sensation his hands were giving her were making her shiver in pleasure. She felt the area between her thighs pulse at each stroke of his fingers. His fingers were now at her inner thighs, slowly moving to that spot, that one spot that Yuuki wanted him most. Just a little closer and he'd be touching the center of her being.

Then, he suddenly pulled away his breathing ragged and turned his back to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered breathlessly and left the room once more, leaving Yuuki in the cold.

Again Yuuki fell on the floor, her back skidding on the bathroom door. She sat there, still as stone, and then a teardrop fell from one of her eyes. Why? She asked. She felt rejected, and it hurt. Didn't he want her that way?

She slowly stood up, tears still in her eyes and walked to the closet. She was still crying as she dressed herself in her nightgown. She crawled to the bed leaving her towel on the floor and lied down turning on her side, and curled herself into a ball, just like last night. She cried until dawn came and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

It was past sunset, she had woken up a few minutes ago, but she didn't feel like moving from her spot. She lay there, staring blankly into space, unmoving. There was a knock on the door. She stared at its direction but ignored it.

"Yuuki-sama?" A female voice asked. It was Ruka. No one was answering so she knocked again.

Yuuki could care less. She remained lying there idly. She didn't have the energy to talk to anyone right now. She didn't even notice that Ruka entered her room until she sat on the bed.

"Yuuki-sama, are you alright?" Ruka asked carefully.

Yuuki slowly sat up and faced her.

"Can you now tell me what happened?"

"He did it again." Yuuki sobbed, slowly regaining her breath.

"How bad is it this time?" Ruka questioned as she rubbed Yuuki's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"After my shower, he suddenly kissed me then he randomly pulls back saying 'I'm sorry.' Ruka, what is WRONG with me?" Yuuki cried louder. "I've never felt so rejected before! It's so vexing! Why won't he just give it to me straight?!"

"I don't even understand what he would mean by that!" She was now screaming and pounding her fists on the bed.

"I feel so frustrated!" She shouted even louder. "I'm sorry?! Is that all he had to say?! I'm sorry what? I'm sorry, I just don't see you that way?! I'm sorry you're not good enough?! Why won't he tell me?!"

The glass on the table beside her bed abruptly shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Yuuki-sama, you need to calm down." Ruka placated her, massaging her shoulders.

Yuuki's body suddenly went limp, falling in Ruka's arms and then she bawled. Ruka kept still, holding her and whispering soothing words in her ear, allowing her to vent out her sadness. She knew what she had to do. Telling Yuuki right now won't help. She might not believe her if it came from her.

"Do not worry Yuuki-sama, he'll tell you soon enough." She reassured her.

"Where is he?" Yuuki asked out of the blue her voice strained and hoarse.

"He left with the others. They were given orders to dispatch a Level E vampire that was in town tonight." Ruka answered calmly and very carefully, for fear that the girl in front of her might break.

Yuuki didn't reply, her body still shaking from her earlier outburst. He IS avoiding her. Normally, Kaname would just let the others take care of these trivial matters and stay with her. But now, it's as if he's finding all means just to stay away from her.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?" Ruka asked earning a small nod from the girl in front of her. A bath sounded good.

Ruka left the fragile girl on the bed and went to the bathroom. She turned the faucet on setting it at the right temperature and returned to the bedroom announcing that the bath was ready. She walked Yuuki to the bathroom and turned off the tap once it was the right amount.

"Please, Yuuki-sama, try to relax. Don't think about it for a while." Yuuki didn't answer, so she continued. "I'll be outside if you need me." She left Yuuki by herself and went out of the bathroom, deciding to clean up the broken glass.

Yuuki considered what Ruka just said; for now she needed to calm herself down. She made quick work of disposing her garments to the hamper and quickly submerged her body in the tub. It felt good, warm. Unlike the bitter coldness she felt earlier.

This was so embarrassing for her. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of the others. It's unsightly for a pureblood to shed tears. As a pure blood she must show self-control and exercise prudence. But she did none of that so far. Hanabusa had seen her cry, now Ruka has too. It would've been okay if it was Kaname, but he was reason of her tears this time.

She took a huge gulp of air, reciting 'I must be strong' as a mantra inside her head. But she couldn't help it; she wasn't bred like most purebloods are. She still had difficulty controlling her emotions.

She sank her head in the hot water, holding her breath and stayed there for about half a minute, letting the heat consume her senses, her thoughts. She resurfaced and captured a lungful of air. She rested her head on the edge of the tub and allowed the water to numb her, to make herself relax.

When the water was getting cold, she got out of the tub and dried herself off with a new towel. She didn't notice that Ruka had already prepared a change of clothes when she went in to fill the tub. She dressed herself and stepped back into the bedroom.

Ruka was sitting on the sofa; there was a cart beside it, probably containing food.

"Perfect timing! The ice cream was too hard when I got it from the freezer!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Ice cream?" Yuuki asked curiously as she walked towards Ruka, taking a seat beside her on the sofa.

"I brought chocolate ice cream; nothing helps a broken heart better, right?" Ruka smiled at her.

"Thank you Ruka. I love chocolate ice cream." Yuuki gave her a weak smile.

She was glad that Ruka was there to help her. But she also felt guilty for being such a burden to her. She never even thought that this day would come. She thought that Ruka would end up hating her for the rest of their lives. She was relieved that Akatsuki made his feelings known to her. Now, she didn't have to feel guilty for causing her heartbreak.

Ruka cleaned up after they ate the ice cream. She asked Yuuki if she needed anything else but Yuuki kindly asked her to let her be. Yuuki assured her that she'd be fine, that she felt better after spending time with her. And she also found it embarrassing to be taken care of, so Ruka left her.

There was nothing more that Ruka could do but to wait for the others. She needed to speak with Kaname, regarding Yuuki's condition.

* * *

Yuuki stayed in her room all night and only went out to eat with Ruka and clean up afterwards. The night was still long but Yuuki didn't feel like sleeping yet, the bitter coldness she felt earlier was slowly creeping back to her. So she took another hot bath, longer than the one she had earlier, even if that meant filling tub with hot water again to maintain its warmth.

She realized that she was beginning to need hot water like a drug. Everytime she felt the sadness slither through her body, she felt compelled to sink herself in hot water, just to make the coldness go away. It made her feel warm and protected, just like when Kaname holds her body close to him.

Her eyes snapped open as she stood up from the bathtub quickly. She was thinking about him again, and she can't let that happen. She was supposed to avoid thinking about him to prevent the pain. But it seems unavoidable; because anywhere she looked she'd see him and think of him. She realized that everything she did to evade the thought of him was merely a wasted effort.

She went back to the bedroom after going through the process of drying herself and her hair. She walked to the closet and opened it. She pulled out a nightgown from one of the drawers and put it on together with the matching panties.

The nightgown was made of red silk with sheer black lace details. The hem stopped at her mid-thighs and was trimmed with sheer black lace. It has a deep V-neckline with a trim that matches the hem. The thin straps were composed of black silk ribbons.

She didn't know what compelled her to wear this but, it felt comfortable for her. The silky fabric of it felt good against her skin. She was starting to like wearing silky garments for bedtime. It just made her feel sensual. It is rather exposing, but no one else would even see it, since Kaname doesn't sleep in their bedroom anymore.

She hopped on the bed and lied down on her back, closing her eyes, meditating. She must've been more tired than usual, maybe tired of thinking or not thinking because before she knew it, she was asleep once again.

* * *

It was just a couple of hours before dawn; Ruka was still seated on the couch near the door. She had been waiting for their arrival all night. She had decided that she must take action; she couldn't just let it slip by, after she saw Yuuki's condition a while ago.

The front door opened and in came three men. Kaname was the first to step inside, followed by Akatsuki and Hanabusa. Ruka stood up from her spot and approached Kaname very carefully and bowed down.

"Welcome back, Kaname-sama." She assumed her earlier stance and said, "May I please speak to you in private?"

Kaname just looked at her, closed his eyes and nodded, gesturing her to follow. Ruka looked back at Akatsuki and Hanabusa who had questioning looks on their faces. Ruka smiled at them making it look as a smile that said she'd tell them later.

Kaname led her to the study room and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs.

'What is it about, Ruka?" Kaname asked, his tone never faltering.

"It's about Yuuki-sama." Kaname nodded at her to continue. "Kaname-sama, please do not be angered as to what I'm about to say. I'm purely worried about Yuuki-sama."

"Go on." He urged her to continue.

"Kaname-sama, I think that your evasive maneuvers are causing Yuuki-sama a great amount of pain. She told me what you've done, but she never understood any of it. And now she's blaming herself as to why you were avoiding her." Ruka's gaze wavered to the floor, she was getting nervous but she had to say these. "She's been crying all night."

She looked at his eyes, but she just can't seem to read what emotion he was portraying.

"Please forgive me for stepping into your affairs; I'm merely concerned of Yuuki-sama's well-being." She bowed her head, unable to look at him right now.

"I'll consider that, Ruka." Kaname stood up. "Thank you for your concern. I appreciate what you've done for Yuuki. Good night." He told her as he passed her by.

Kaname left the room and headed upstairs, to their chambers and gently closed the door behind him. Ruka didn't have to tell him that. He knew what he was doing. He hurt her, he knew that. But he couldn't stop himself from doing so.

If he let his control slip by, he would surely break her. And that's what he feared most; he didn't want to hurt her. But it's pretty meaningless now; she still got hurt either way. But he chose this kind of pain for her rather than show her the beast inside him.

But he too couldn't bear it anymore, the pain that he caused her. He had to at least explain. Maybe that would lessen her pain. Maybe if she understood there wouldn't be a reason for her to be hurt. He couldn't keep on avoiding her.

Kaname strolled to the bed and found her lying on her side, sleeping. His eyes immediately went from her face, to her breasts that were spilling out of her nightgown. He took a step back when he noticed what Yuuki was wearing. He needed to stay away to keep himself controlled.

He grabbed the comforter carefully and covered Yuuki's body with it, hoping that concealing her form would help him. And it did, thankfully. He quickly walked to the closet and took out some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Yuuki, what a cruel thing you do to me.

Kaname let his body drown in the cool water. Washing away the feelings of lust that was starting to overpower his senses. He needed to stay focused, but his darling little minx was doing nothing but make it worse for him.

Distancing himself wasn't helping either. He couldn't stop thinking about Yuuki when they were apart. It was getting harder and harder each day. He feared that he would combust at any moment and just take her then and there. But he had to at least try, try to endure the agony while being with her. Staying away from her was only hurting her feelings, gradually breaking her from inside out.

He couldn't let that happen.

He turned off the faucet and dried off. He pulled his clothes on and sauntered to the bedroom, aiming for the bed. It was already dawn. He sat on the other side of the bed and turned to Yuuki; she was facing the other way. He moved closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

He cradled her covered body in his, holding her in her sleep and closed his eyes taking in deep breaths, smelling her. They would sleep for now, and talk later tonight.

"Goodnight Yuuki."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** And that concludes another chapter! See you in the next one!

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


	5. Broken Resolve

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHORS NOTES:** For those of you who are curious as to what Yuuki's nighties looks like, I posted my drawing describing it. It was made to be Yuuki wearing the nightgown, but I'm afraid to say that I can't perfectly imitate another's drawing, so Yuuki looks different in my drawing. Let me know what you think. I can't post the link in the story, I don't know why!

So just check out the link on my profile, ok? If you still can't see it the search for my username on deviantart.

I want to thank every one who has read, reviewed, and added me and my stories to their favorites list!

And thank you to pixiefh, thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I have no beta, nor do I have time to find one and work with one, so I appreciate the help. I'll try to be a better writer. XD

This is dedicated to KanamexYuuki fans out there!

**DISCLAIMER:** The anime/manga Vampire Knight does not belong to me, it belongs to Matsuri Hino. So please, I'm not rich, so don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Broken Resolve**

It was nearing dawn in the Kuran mansion, yet Akatsuki and Hanabusa were still awake, in the parlor, waiting for Ruka to arrive. They were bothered as to why Ruka would approach Kaname in such a rush. They wanted to know what happened.

They were starting to think that it was regarding the horde of Level E vampires that were frequently seen around town. Both of them were concerned if some of those vampires found their coven and decided to harm the girls. Sure, Ruka was high-leveled vampire and could handle those little runts, but what if they were too many?

They were pulled out of their thoughts when Ruka arrived and sat beside Akatsuki. The two men looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Ruka asked irritably; she didn't like the way they looked at her. They were too tense as if something worse happened.

"Of course we'd look at you! You know something we don't. Now talk!" Hanabusa barked at her.

"Impatient as always," Ruka rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "It's not that kind of an emergency! If that's what you want to know. It's about Yuuki-sama." She said and the two men released their breaths.

"We thought it was something serious!" Akatsuki said, resting his back on the loveseat.

"What?" Ruka asked. "This IS serious! If Yuuki-sama continues to be like this, Kaname-sama would be greatly affected. I'm just doing something about it!"

"Okay then, what DID happen to our dear Yuuki-sama?" Hanabusa insisted.

"I don't really know if I should tell you this. But, let's just say it's the reason why Kaname-sama went out to hunt with you guys."

"Hm, that explains it." Akatsuki mumbled. "It's very clear that he was thinking about something else while we were out. I'd imagined that it was only our dear little princess that was bothering him."

"Why is he even avoiding her? When back then he would always stay where Yuuki is." Hanabusa retorted. "I only noticed that it started ever since he drank her blood." He braced his chin on his hands. "I even persuaded Yuuki to offer her blood to Kaname while she was still human; I thought Kaname-sama would be happy."

"I believe that our dear Kaname-sama is trying to protect Yuuki-sama." Ruka answered.

"Protect her from what?" asked Hanabusa.

"From himself." Akatsuki whispered all of the sudden.

Ruka and Hanabusa just looked at him. Ruka never thought that he'd get it that quick. Hanabusa on the other hand, well she expected he'd be this dense about it.

"Sharing something intimate could awaken other hungers within the body." Akatsuki simply stated and looked at Ruka smiling at her with a glint in his eyes. Ruka looked away, blushing furiously, she knew what he meant. It started THAT way with them, drinking each other's blood then moving on to something more sexual.

"Wow," Hanabusa whistled. Thank goodness he didn't notice their exchange. "I never thought our lord would be this chivalrous. I thought that he'd wanted to take her that's why he wanted to share the master quarters with Yuuki."

"Pervert!" Ruka sneered under her breath. But what he said made sense, she and Akatsuki thought of the same thing too. It would lead THAT way eventually, so why hinder it? "So, what were you guys all worried about anyway? Did something happen during your trip?"

"Well," Hanabusa started. "The reports about stray Level E vampires are getting more frequent. Their numbers are increasing."

"Kaname-sama had a hunch that maybe someone was leading them." Akatsuki followed. "We've reported it to the Elder Council, and they told us that the other hunting parties have observed the same."

"Maybe it's like what happened with the Hunter's Association." Ruka hypothesized. "The leader of the Hunter's Association was secretly working for Ichiou, right? And in preparation for Rido's awakening, they secretly bred Level E vampires."

"Something like that." Akatsuki said.

"But who do you think would do such a thing?" She asked.

"Of course, you need a pureblood vampire to create ex-human vampires. Whoever is breeding these parasites must be the one behind all these." Hanabusa concluded.

"We're up against another pureblood." muttered Akatsuki.

* * *

It was past sunset, in the master bedroom on the East Wing of the Kuran mansion, Yuuki was lying on the bed. Her conscience was awake, but her eyes were still closed. This felt different from the past nights when she was about to wake. She felt impeccably warm and secure this night, unlike the past nights when she was always anxious, dreading to wake up.

She noticed that she was wrapped in a blanket and rolled to her side, but found out she was obstructed by something. She opened her eyes and saw Kaname looking at her. It seems like he had been awake for quite a while but decided to just watch her sleep. She blinked her eyes, thinking that she was just dreaming, unable to believe that Kaname was there, with her, on the bed.

"Kaname?" Her voice was still weak.

"Good morning Yuuki." Kaname greeted her, endearingly kissing her forehead.

"You're here?" She asked stupidly, still in doubt.

"Yes, I'm here." He confirmed as he stoked her cheek gently.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" She asked again.

"Of course not, why would I be mad?" Kaname asked a little surprised.

"I thought you were mad because you left me hanging two nights ago." Yuuki looked away. "And because you don't even sleep with me."

"Yuuki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What did I do? What did I do wrong, for you to leave me like that?" She questioned him, tears filling her eyes.

"You didn't do anything, Yuuki." Kaname soothed her while wiping away her tears with his fingers. "It was my fault. I was afraid to hurt you."

"Hurt me? I don't understand what you're saying."

"If I continued what we were doing, I might have done something else, something you'd despise me for." Kaname started. "I might have taken away something important to you without your consent. That's why I left you, it was to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Yuuki asked him. She was starting to understand what he was talking about. "You don't need to do that Kaname; I'm always safe when you're with me."

"Safe?" Kaname seethed with a bitter voice as he sat up, stabbing Yuuki with its coldness. "I could have hurt you and disgraced you!"

"I can't believe you're still acting like that!" Yuuki snapped as she got up. Kaname was startled by her sudden outburst. "Kaname, I'm not a little girl anymore! I have boobs and everything!" She had enough of this. "I'm not even human! I'm the same creature that you are now! Why are you still treating me like this?!"

"Because it's the truth!" Kaname raised his voice back at her.

"The truth?" Yuuki asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is it not true that I'm your fiancée?" Her hand went to his chin, lifting it up to meet her gaze. "Is it also not true that I was made to be your equal?" Kaname couldn't deny the truth in her words. "Kaname, did you ever stop to consider me?"

"Consider how?"

"My feelings, my decisions." She said in a firm voice. "Did you ever ask me what I wanted, what I thought? Did you even stop to think that I might have wanted this?" Kaname was astonished by her own revelations. He thought that she wasn't even ready for this nor thought that she WANTED it. "Well, did you?!"

"No." He whispered as he looked away. "I didn't… I'm sorry."

Yuuki positioned herself between his legs and reached out to him.

"Kaname," Yuuki spoke gently now, lifting his face up with both of her hands and kissed his cheek. "I'm not a little girl anymore," she repeated, her hands flowing down his neck to his broad shoulders. And finally, her hands dropped on his thighs. He used his thighs as leverage and leaned to his ear whispering…

"Like you, I also have desires, wants, and needs." Kaname was completely petrified on the spot. He couldn't believe that his innocent little Yuuki was saying this, doing this. She skimmed his jaw line with her nose and kissed his lips. "I want you to understand that you're not the only one who lusts for the other's body."

She brought one of her hands up, using her fingers to slowly trail up, up to his lips. She traced his lips with her forefinger, the light pressure tickling his lips, sending shockwaves through Kaname's body.

"Kaname," Yuuki whispered in a husky voice. "I want you." She brought her face closer to his and licked his lips once, making Kaname groan in pleasure. Yuuki gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away. He wasn't the only one who knew how to tease.

"Yuuki." Kaname groaned her name while grasping the sheets, his head falling back to the headboard, obviously having difficulty maintaining control, making Yuuki shine with pride.

Kaname gasped in surprise as he felt Yuuki's lips at his neck, kissing and licking. His hands went up to her hips, his nails digging into her flesh. Yuuki moaned as she felt heat pool in between her thighs, her heart pounding in anticipation. She seemed to enjoy the rough treatment.

"Kaname," Yuuki whispered at his now sensitive neck, making him shiver. He only moaned in response. "Don't hold back." She said as she kissed her way down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing every inch of flesh that was exposed to her. She was clearly provoking him to lose control.

One of Kaname's hands went to her hair, tangling his fingers through her locks. He could feel himself growing harder, and slowly being pushed to the brink of insanity. She licked one of his nipples causing Kaname to pull her hair.

She kissed and licked her way up again, she licked the skin from his jaw line to his ear, nibbling it. Kaname hissed under his breath; she was making it harder for him. Yuuki licked his earlobe and whispered…

"Make me yours."

Then she suddenly found herself beneath him and she smiled as her little tease had worked. Kaname wasted no time and devoured her lips, his hands groping every inch of her body he could touch. Yuuki opened her mouth, allowing him entrance as her hands greedily roamed over his chest, grasping his sides every now and then, taking her time exploring his body.

She pulled his shirt down his arms and he helped her get rid of it. Once the shirt was off, Yuuki grabbed the chance to switch their positions and attack his neck with open mouthed kisses. Her hands went to his naked chest, caressing his silky skin. Her lips went down to the middle of his chest and made her way to one of his nipples. She licked and sucked it into her mouth; Kaname's grip on her hips went tighter as a groan escaped his lips.

His groans were becoming one of Yuuki's favorite sounds. She switched to the other nipple while her hands went down to his pants. She hooked her fingers inside the garter of his pants and pulled it down slowly, and kissed her way down his body. With a final lick on his navel, she completely took his pants off and threw it on the foot of the bed.

Kaname was now only in his boxers, his breathing heavy, lying on his back and gripping the sheets tightly in his fists, looking at Yuuki through half-lidded eyes. He looked so vulnerable and Yuuki liked it; it made her feel a little more powerful than he is. She crawled up his body, her form in between his legs. She trailed her hands from his knee to his thighs, to his hips; she felt Kaname shiver under her touch.

He was still restraining himself, but that won't be for long Yuuki thought. Ruka taught her how to do this during their first conversation about their plan. Now, would be the time to put it to use. She slipped her fingers in his boxers and looked at him; he didn't seem to mind, so she pulled his boxers down his legs flung it somewhere in the room. She looked at his length and felt panicked, but immediately concealed her intimidation.

She traced the insides of his legs with her fingers, passing her fingers through his thighs, tickling his skin. Kaname hissed; his knuckles were white as he grasped the sheets underneath him. How much more was she going to torture him like this?

Yuuki moved her face closer to his erection, the mere sight of it made Kaname want to burst. Then without warning, Yuuki lightly licked his tip, causing Kaname's hips to buck. But Yuuki held his hips firmly in place and blew at his cock. Kaname moaned Yuuki's name loudly, his hands clenching at the sheets. Yuuki engulfed him in her mouth and Kaname ripped the sheets underneath him.

Yuuki smiled inwardly and took him in deeper into her mouth. Kaname's hand snapped up to pull at her hair. Yuuki released him and licked his shaft like a lollipop; she pushed her tongue in the slit on the tip of his manhood tasting his sweetness. She sucked him in again, and started to bob her head up and down. Kaname was having a hard time breathing as Yuuki sucked him; her teeth grazed his shaft making him hiss. The pain and pleasure felt wonderful.

Yuuki felt thrilled that she could give him this pleasure. She looked at him earnestly while she sucked him, paying attention to what he likes. One of her hands went to his balls and massaged them, earning a deep groan from his mouth and a buck from his hips. Her other hand went to the base of his length and started stroking it while her mouth suck and licked his erection.

"Yuuki." Kaname moaned her name and tightened his hold on her hair.

Yuuki moaned at the treatment, causing vibrations to pass through his manhood. Kaname couldn't take it any longer, he was panting and grunting and moaning Yuuki's name over and over again. Then he came inside her mouth, spilling his seed into her. Yuuki drank his seed greedily and licked his still-hard shaft a few more times, before kissing its tip.

She was suddenly jostled, and found that her back was on the bed and Kaname was above her. Yuuki gasped in surprise as he saw Kaname's eyes glow red. The look he gave her shot an arrow of arousal through the pits of her stomach.

"You shouldn't have done that, Yuuki." He scolded her lightly, her name rolling off his tongue in such a sweet cadence, it made her moan. "You better had a good sleep yesterday, or you won't last long." The implications of his words combined with his silken voice were enough to drench her panties with her juices.

"Kana—" Her sentence was cut off by his mouth.

He kissed her fiercely, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, tasting himself. She gladly obliged, finally getting what she wanted. His hands voraciously skimmed her body, squeezing her breasts through her nighties. Yuuki groaned into the kiss, her hands moving to his hair, pushing him in deeper.

Not wanting to break their kiss, Kaname shredded her clothing and pushed the torn pieces of fabric aside, exposing her. Yuuki gasped as she felt Kaname's hands fondle her naked breasts, freeing Kaname's mouth from their lip lock. Kaname's mouth went to her neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses leading to her chest.

He sucked in one of her nipples making Yuuki arch her back. His other hand went to massage the other breast, occasionally flicking the nipple with his fingers. Yuuki's body quivered in delight with his ministrations; she could do nothing more but whimper helplessly under his body, which is how Kaname liked it.

He switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, while his other hand journeyed south. He cupped her womanhood through her drenched underwear earning a gasp from her pretty little mouth. He smiled inwardly at the effect he had on her. Yuuki started to moan and whimper uncontrollably as he ran his finger up and down on her covered slit.

He released her nipple and blew at it, making Yuuki shiver in pleasure and moan his name. His mouth traveled down to her body, kissing and licking her flesh. He stopped what he was doing to her center and pulled her underwear down her milky legs.

He kissed the back of her legs, sending tingles through her body. He licked the insides of her thighs very lightly, breathing on her wet skin, making her crazy. This was clearly payback from what she did earlier. Then unexpectedly, he bit one of her inner thighs, very close to her intimate spot, and drank her blood.

"Ah, Kaname!" Yuuki moaned his name loudly.

The pain his fangs caused her more ecstasy and she felt her core pulse at each sucking motion he made. The pulsing was growing stronger and stronger and faster; then she felt as if her body exploded from the sheer pleasure.

Kaname released her thigh, and licked the wounds he gave her. Yuuki's breathing was coming in short spurts, and her chest was heaving heavily from exertion. She had no idea that such pleasure could make you tired, or was it her lost blood?

"I'm not done with you yet, Yuuki." Kaname said in a seductive voice.

"Kaname," she whispered in a weak voice.

Without warning he licked her wet slit and plunged his tongue inside her depths. Yuuki screamed his name as her hands went to pull his hair. He thrust his tongue in and out of her and stroked her swollen nub with his thumb. Yuuki arched her back and pulled his hair tighter.

Kaname licked her more fervently and applied more pressure to her clit. Yuuki was bucking and thrashing uncontrollably under him. She was moaning his name over and over again and she pushed his face deeper into her core. Kaname moaned into her copying what she did to him earlier.

The bliss was becoming too overwhelming. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her orgasm came quickly than Kaname had expected and slid his tongue out of her. Her thighs were still shaking from her orgasm, but Kaname paid no heed to her sensitivity and licked her slit, savoring her flavor, not wanting to waste a single drop, making Yuuki twitch with each lick he gave her.

Kaname crawled back up to meet his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. He pushed her legs further apart and settled himself in between her legs. He positioned the tip of cock at her entrance and looked at her. She placed her hands on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, gesturing him to continue.

He pushed his manhood into her, sinking himself to the hilt. He felt Yuuki bite his lower lip, drawing blood and her hands clawed at his back. It hurts, just like how Ruka said it would be. Kaname stayed still for a little while, until he felt Yuuki relax. He pulled away from their kiss and licked the blood off her chin and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Yuuki."

"I love you too Kaname." Yuuki replied. "It's okay; you can move now."

He slowly pulled out of her, and entered her in the same speed, letting Yuuki get used to the feeling of him inside of her. Yuuki wrapped her legs around his body as Kaname gripped her hips and pushed himself harder into her. Yuuki moaned and thrust her hips upward to meet with his.

"Ah, Yuuki," Kaname moaned her name. "You feel so good."

"Kaname," Yuuki panted. "Faster…"

Kaname pumped into her faster and harder, watching his shaft disappear into her delicious body. Both of them were panting and moaning and the room became filled with the sounds of their slapping flesh. Kaname drove himself faster and faster into her.

"Kaname," Yuuki moaned and he knew she was nearing completion.

He removed her legs from his hips and pushed her thighs up her body. Yuuki whimpered; he was suddenly deeper into her in this new position. He pushed himself in and out, faster and faster, moving erratically. Yuuki bit his neck and drank his blood as she came. Kaname did the same and sunk his fangs into her n

* * *

eck, his seed exploding inside her.

They shared each others thoughts and feelings, prolonging their orgasm. Their bodies suddenly went limp as they released each other's neck. Kaname collapsed on top of her. He pulled her to the side, still inside her switching their positions so he doesn't crush her.

Yuuki rested her head on Kaname's chest still panting. She felt his member soften and slip out of her core; she whimpered in response. Kaname smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Kaname whispered and Yuuki giggled.

"I love you too."

Kaname was playing with her hair and Yuuki was drawing small circles on his chest. They were like this for a few minutes, and then Kaname felt Yuuki slouch. He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her; she lost a lot of blood tonight. He closed his eyes and followed Yuuki into the land of dreams.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hehehe… So what do you think?

I couldn't update sooner because I had difficulty writing this chapter. I just wasn't inspired enough for a sex chapter. I'm still groggy.

I already wrote the first part a few days ago, together with Kaname and Yuuki's dialogue, but I just couldn't think of a good way for them to have sex! I hope it was good enough.

I think I might have used all of my ideas. Or maybe it's just because of the shit going on here…

Anyways, let me know what you think!


	6. Atonement

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'd like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and added me and my story to their favorite list!

Sorry if the last chapter's lemon was dead. I was really in no mood yet, I was still kinda groggy.

I can only write during the night, when my little one is asleep. She sleeps about from 12 to 1:30 AM, so I'm already sleepy at that time.

Anyway, I'll make it up to you guys… somehow. T_T

This is for all the KanaxYuuki fans out there!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the anime/manga Vampire Knight. I'm not rich; you won't get anything if you sue me!

* * *

**Chapter Six – Atonement**

It was just past sunset in the Kuran mansion. Ruka and Hanabusa got up early and decided to fix breakfast, while Akatsuki prepared the table. The two were left in the kitchen, still arguing about what to cook.

"Pancakes?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Hanabusa answered.

"But I planned to cook omelets today."

"What's the big deal? There are eggs in pancakes too, right?"

"Idiot." Ruka scoffed.

"Fine! Be that way! Let's just cook our own meals!" Hanabusa scowled.

"Fine with me!"

The two of them ended up cooking separately. It was fortunate that the kitchen was huge, about three times bigger than the one they had in the Moon Dorms. It was complete in every facility needed to throw a festival. Otherwise there would have been flying knives if they got in each others way.

The two of them raced each other to the kitchen once they were done cooking and set the dishes in place. They looked around, only to see Akatsuki in his usual spot both had questioning looks on their faces.

"Where's Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa inquired.

"Had they shown up yet?" Ruka asked.

"No, not one of them had left the room, I think." Akatsuki replied.

"I'll go up and check on them." Hanabusa volunteered.

"Hey wait—" Akatsuki tried to stop Hanabusa but he was already gone. "I thought they might need a little privacy."

"I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later." Ruka said as she giggled.

* * *

Ruka managed to beat him in preparing breakfast for Kaname, but he won't give up that easily. He considers himself as Kaname's most loyal comrade. He had been by Kaname's side, competing with Ruka to get his attention. But it's not like he has romantic feelings for Kaname, he just looks up to him.

He remembered the first day when they met. Kaname was so different back then. He was humble, gentle and kind; he was warmer. But that all changed when they met again, that time after the death of Kaname's parents. He suddenly turned cold, and he exuded an aura that he should be feared. Unlike the gentleness he remembered, that he treasured.

Maybe that was the reason why he's by his side until now. He wanted to regain that same person he knew. The one he met about a decade ago; the old Kaname. But right now, he seems to see a part of the old Kaname. He's always so warm and gentle towards Yuuki. Especially now that they're together, his brightness is infectious. He felt happier knowing that Kaname is finally happy, and he has Yuuki to thank for it.

Hanabusa was now nearing the master bedroom on the West Wing but abruptly stopped in his tracks when he heard something…

"Ah, Kaname!" He heard Yuuki moan loudly and he was frozen in his place.

He stood there unmoving for a few more minutes thinking about what they were doing. Are they doing what I think they're doing? He thought to himself. They couldn't possibly be doing it right now, could they? I thought they were in a fight? Was this the hot make-up sex I was always hearing about? No, wait, I can smell blood, so they couldn't possibly…

"I'm not done with you yet, Yuuki," came the mumbled voice of his dear Kaname-sama.

He felt his face grow hot, his form rigid.

"Kaname," he heard Yuuki whisper. Then she heard her scream Kaname's name.

Unable to take anymore, he ran very quickly downstairs to the kitchen, using all his vampire speed. He stood there, panting, not because of exertion. Ruka and Akatsuki were surprised to see him come down so fast.

"You're face is red." Akatsuki said teasingly. Hanabusa just nodded and put his palm to his cheek in response.

"We tried to stop you." Ruka commented with a giggle.

Hanabusa just sat in his place, still in shock and nodded.

"Here," Ruka handed her the plate full of pancakes which he cooked. "I think they won't be coming down for quite a while."

* * *

A few hours later in the master bedroom…

Yuuki opened her eyes and looked at Kaname who was still sleeping under her. They were still in the same position, with Yuuki on top of Kaname. She couldn't help but watch his face as he slept. This was the first time she saw him sleeping, because he would always wake up before her.

Her eyes roved his beautiful face; he seemed peaceful as he slept and she didn't want to wake him up yet. So she very carefully disentangled herself from their embrace and crawled to the edge of the bed. She was planning on going to the toilet. But as she touched her feet to the carpeted floor, she fell on the ground with a loud thud, waking Kaname in the process.

"Ouch." Yuuki whimpered weakly.

Kaname immediately got up from the bed and scurried to Yuuki's side.

"Yuuki, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked worry lacing his voice as he helped her up to her feet.

"I'm fine; it's just that my legs… they feel weak." She answered.

Kaname laughed aloud. Yuuki was surprised; this was the second time he saw Kaname laugh. The sound of it coated her body in warmth. She had always wanted to hear him laugh again.

"We haven't even started round two yet, and you can't stand already?" Kaname said smugly as he calmed down. Yuuki's face went red.

"I just said that my legs felt weak!" Yuuki pouted. "It's not THAT funny!"

"Okay," Kaname chuckled, "Shall I carry you then?"

"N-No! I'm fine. I just wasn't used to it at first." Yuuki stammered and looked away, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Kaname still found it endearing when she acts like that.

Yuuki pulled free from Kaname's hold and walked to the bathroom, shutting it behind her. Kaname figured that she might need a little privacy as she used the toilet, so he grabbed a couple of towels and waited for a little while before he went in the bathroom

Yuuki flushed the toilet and headed to the tub and turned on the shower and adjusted it. She jumped when Kaname's hands enveloped her waist behind her. She looked behind her and looked at Kaname who wore a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Kaname! Why are you here?" Yuuki asked him her face turning red.

"I'm taking a shower with you, is that bad?" Kaname drawled, "And maybe to offer a helping hand." He said seductively in her ear as his hand that was on her waist slowly wandered up, earning a gasp from her. Then his hand landed on her right breast, and squeezed it.

"Kaname…" Yuuki moaned his name softly.

Kaname bent his head down to the crook of her neck and kissed it gently, leaving a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses up to her ear. Yuuki whimpered as he nibbled at the cartilage making her quiver in desire. Then he blew in her ear and a soft moan escaped her lips at the sudden sensitivity that simple action brought her.

Already, her body felt weak and limp with want, she braced herself, one of her hands going to the back of Kaname's neck for support as her knees buckled underneath her. Kaname held her weight from behind her and continued kissing and nibbling her neck. His hands traveled all over her body, massaging and squeezing every curve he found.

His hands found her breasts and fondled them while he covered her back with butterfly kisses, making her more sensitive. Yuuki groaned deep in her throat as his finger played with her nipples, his name a whisper on her lips.

Wanting to give him pleasure, her other hand went behind her and grabbed Kaname's erection. He hissed and pinched her nipples harder in response, earning a yelp of ardent surprise from Yuuki. His other hand journeyed south, Yuuki's body was shivering in anticipation and he stoked her core. Yuuki whimpered helplessly, she was soaking wet already, so ready for him to take her. Then without warning, he plunged his finger inside her.

"Ah!" Yuuki gasped at the sudden intrusion. "Kaname…"

"Yuuki," Kaname groaned and licked the skin from her neck to her ear, nibbling it as he plunged his finger in and out of her.

"Kaname, please…" Yuuki pleaded.

"Please what, Yuuki?" Kaname drawled in her ear.

"Please, take me now. I can't take it much longer." She whispered; her breath already ragged.

Kaname pushed his finger deeper into her core and curled it. Yuuki screamed in pleasure, and then she suddenly felt him pull his finger out of her and ram her into the bathroom wall. He lifted her up and pushed her down his shaft in one fluid movement.

"Kaname!" Yuuki moaned his name loudly. She just loved the feeling of him inside her. And the hot shower made it more sensuous.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move in and out of her. Yuuki pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him. Their tongues lapped at each other fervently, both fighting for dominance. Yuuki arms hooked around the back of his neck, deepening their kiss, the tandem of their hips never faltering.

Kaname pushed himself harder inside her making Yuuki moan breaking their kiss. Her hands went to claw at his back as the rhythm of their hips increased. Kaname plunged in and out of her, continuously increasing his pace as his hands grasped her butt tighter.

"More." Yuuki begged.

Kaname complied, thrusting in and out of her at a maddening pace, grinding his hips against hers harder. Harder and faster, their breaths turned into short pants long ago, their skin flushed with heat from their erotic dance and from the hot water cascading down their bodies. They grinded into each other, faster and faster and they were soon in the brink of release.

They came together, the name of each other a moan on their lips. Their bodies quivered as they both came down form their high. Kaname set Yuuki on her feet carefully, in fear that her body would waver.

"I love you Kaname," Yuuki said as she kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her forehead.

"We should get going; the others must be looking for us." Yuuki told him.

"I don't think so" Kaname replied with a gleam in his eyes. "I plan on keeping you here as my prisoner for the whole night." He said and kissed Yuuki's lips.

That look he gave her made her insides churn in anticipation and bite her lip. There would be much pleasure to come tonight.

"Aren't two rounds enough for tonight?" Yuuki asked skeptically.

"Oh no, you have much to atone for my love." He smiled a devious smile, showing off his fangs.

"Atone for what?" She asked foolishly.

"Do you think two rounds are enough as payment for making me wait for so long?" He inquired. Yuuki just looked at him warily, so he continued, "I told you that you shouldn't have tempted me like that Yuuki, did I not?" His hand went to her face and traced down her chin, to her neck, between her breasts, then finally, cupping her womanhood. Yuuki gasped; she was still sensitive from her last orgasm.

"Now," Kaname said dangerously, "I'll make you regret for waking the demon in me." He circled his finger around her slit, causing Yuuki's legs to shiver. "I'll make sure you scream my name over and over again until your throat goes hoarse." Yuuki gasped as he slipped his finger inside her. "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk normally for a week."

The threat was clear in his voice. Even if he sounded menacing, Yuuki found it arousing. Then he pulled out his finger and licked it clean, making a sucking noise with his lips as he stared intently at Yuuki. Yuuki looked at his eyes. She was petrified on the spot, by the eyes of a predator. He leaned down closer to her face, only to turn off the faucet.

"I think that's enough for a shower, don't you?" Kaname asked casually.

Yuuki was still flustered from what happened, she thought Kaname was going to kiss her. She blinked a few more times waking herself up from her daze. Kaname gave her a towel; she took it and dried her body and her hair. Kaname was waiting for her; it seems that he had finished drying himself while Yuuki was still in her stupor.

Once she was done, Kaname carried her bridal-style and brought her back to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and jumped on it joining her. He trapped her form, bracing his arms on the bed on either side of her.

"Your atonement starts now, Yuuki." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Kaname…"

* * *

It was about past midnight, Hanabusa was in the kitchen, preparing a meal for the others. Ruka and Akatsuki were already at the dining hall, setting the table, so he was assigned in cooking duty. He was in a daze as he worked; he couldn't stop thinking about what he heard earlier.

Sure, he knows that Akatsuki and Ruka do it frequently, but he never heard them doing it! Nor did he want to. That was just too much. He couldn't imagine Yuuki and Kaname going at it. It sent shivers up his spine just thinking about it.

"Oi, Hanabusa! You're going to burn the steak!" Ruka shouted at him, waking him up from his reverie.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wasn't focused." He mumbled; his cheeks flushed.

"You're apologizing?" Ruka asked disbelievingly. Still must be in shock, she thought. "Never mind, just go get the gravy. It should be ready by now."

He did what he was told and poured the gravy in little silver containers.

"If you're gonna be in a daze, just say so. You might end up burning the whole mansion at this state." Ruka said. "I know you're still inexperienced in that category, so just don't think about it okay? It's natural among couples."

"You're probably right." Hanabusa sighed.

They were both surprised when Kaname entered the kitchen.

"Is there any food ready?" Kaname asked in his firm tone.

"Here, we just finished." Ruka answered.

"Good. Aidou, can you please get me food on a tray and cart?" Kaname asked politely.

"Um, o-of course Kaname-sama." Hanabusa stammered and went to work quickly. He set the food for two neatly in the tray and placed a pitcher of water and a glass on it. He put the tray on top of the cart and pushed it towards Kaname.

Kaname took it from him and walked out of the kitchen.

"Um, Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yes, Aidou?" Kaname replied without looking back.

"Are you taking that with you upstairs?"

"Yes, Yuuki got hungry. Let's just say she won't be able to walk for a while." He said with a smug smile; the implications of his words made Ruka and Hanabusa blush, both of them feeling uneasy at the Kaname they were seeing. He never joked around with them. Then Kaname looked at Hanabusa intently.

"Why? Looking for another show?" He asked with a devious smile on his lips.

Hanabusa instantly stiffened. So he knew I was there? He thought.

"U-Um, n-no! Of course not!" He stammered. "That was an accident! I was just wondering if you might need any help."

Kaname chuckled whole-heartedly at Hanabusa's incoherent state. He was always like this whenever he thought that he displeased him.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Kaname simply stated and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Akatsuki asked as soon as Kaname was out of hearing range.

"Beats me." Ruka answered.

"He seemed happier tonight, don't you think?" Hanabusa said out of the blue.

"You're right about that." Ruka replied.

Hanabusa smiled, he was content seeing his lord happy. He caught another glimpse of the old Kaname. Yuuki really is the source of his happiness. I'm happy for you Kaname-sama, he thought.

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" Akatsuki asked.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I hope I did it right this time! Tell me if this chapter seems dead to you, okay?

Ugh! I despise writing fillers! It's so aggravating! It really squeezes my brain of ideas!

I hope everyone likes what I wrote this time!

I really want to keep on writing this story. Not much people write about Kaname and Yuuki. They seem to prefer Zero over him!

How could they?! Just because Zero looks sexy with Yuuki, is more intimate with her, that doesn't mean Yuuki loves her!

Kaname, why do you have to be such a prude?! Come on! A little PDA won't hurt anyone!

I wish I could inspire other authors in writing more Kaname and Yuuki fan fictions! [Preferably Rated M! Hehehe! Yes, I know, I'm such a pervert!].

Kaname*Yuuki fans unite! [Hehe, sounds corny, right?]

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Training

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and added me and my story to their favorites list!

And I just want to remind all of you, I'm not finished reading the manga yet, so I can't be accurate of my claims. I just finished Chapter 38 of the manga.

I want to thank **lovevampires101** for taking the time to digitally enhance my drawing! Can't wait to see my Yuuki! Good luck with that!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the anime/manga Vampire Knight and the characters within it. I only wish I could.

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Training**

Yuuki woke up with an uncomfortable feeling. Her whole body felt weak; her muscles were sore and her legs were a little numb. But all in all, she never felt more content her entire life. She was finally his. Kaname had taken her everything, and she gladly gave it to him. She wouldn't have it any other way.

She got up and noticed that she was alone on the bed. Where was Kaname? Her eyes flew up to the window; the curtains were opened, revealing a clear night's sky. It was just a few hours after sunset by the looks of it. She disentangled herself from the blanket, and very carefully climbed off the bed, making sure that her legs wouldn't waver.

Kaname sure knew how to keep his word; she couldn't walk normally at all as she staggered to the closet, picking out clothes and went through her _morning_ rituals. She took a hot shower and changed into her white short-sleeved shirt and pink pleated mini skirt that stopped past her mid-thighs. She dried her hair quickly, hurrying through it, leaving a portion of her hair still damp. She was very hungry all of a sudden, only managing to eat one meal last night.

Yuuki left the bathroom and saw the bed, it was a mess; the sheets were everywhere. As she fixed the bed, she noticed that the pieces of her nightgown were scattered all over the bed, the bed sheet was torn and there were a few droplets of blood all over it. She blushed as she saw the result of their love-making, so she decided to cover it up with the comforter for now. She would need to replace the sheets soon.

She went outside of the master bedroom and headed downstairs and strolled to kitchen, hearing noises from that direction. As she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by none other than Ruka. She looked to her left, then to her right, but there were no sign of the others. She could feel only the presence of one vampire.

"Where are the others?" She asked Ruka.

"Emergency meeting with the Genrouin." Ruka answered automatically as she stirred the soup she was making.

"Again?" Yuuki asked cynically.

"Yeah, these Level E vampire cases are getting higher. It's as if someone was deliberately producing them." Ruka explained.

"You think it might be like what happened last time?"

"No, not exactly," Ruka replied and tasted the soup she was making with another spoon.

Yuuki thought about it carefully. Last time, the Genrouin were secretly breeding ex-human vampires with the help of the head of the Hunter's Association. It's a little different than before, but the common denominator is that another pureblood was linked.

"You're right," Yuuki started, "because if you were breeding ex-human vampires that would mean that you have to keep them secretly. But this time, whoever the culprit was, he or she is letting his creations roam by themselves."

"Hanabusa thought about that too," Ruka was now putting the soup in two bowls. "It's as if he wants to get attention."

"Who could it be this time?"

Ruka sighed. "We don't have a clue as of now. But they're investigating on it." She said and faced Yuuki, holding a tray of food. "Shall we eat?"

"Thanks, I'm really hungry." She replied as they walked to the dining table.

"With the way you're walking, I'm sure you must be famished." Ruka commented with a giggle.

Yuuki froze as her face took on a shade of deep red. She stared at Ruka. "D-Do I still walk weird?" She stuttered.

Ruka just nodded. "Did he even FEED you last night?"

"Well, um, yeah."

"Just once right?" Ruka asked and Yuuki nodded. "We could tell. He came down here asking for a meal saying you won't be able to walk for a while."

"WHAT?!" Yuuki yelled her face even redder. "He said that? To whom?"

"Well, to Hanabusa originally, but we were all in the kitchen so we all heard. Why?"

Yuuki groaned.

Ruka couldn't help it, and laughed loudly. "I-I'm sorry! AHAHAHA! I just—I just HAHAHA!" She took a deep breath stopping herself from laughing so hard. "I never thought that Kaname-sama would have it him to be that BOLD regarding his sexual affairs."

"It's okay, I understand. You didn't offend me or anything! I'm just a little embarrassed."

"Well, it's just as they say: 'It's always the quiet ones.'" Ruka said with a giggle as she led Yuuki to the dining hall.

They ate quietly and quickly. Yuuki managed to eat two servings of soup and bread and downed three glasses blood tablet mixture. Ruka was startled at the sight, she really IS hungry. Usually Yuuki would eat quietly and carefully.

They helped each other clear the table and went to the kitchen. They put the dishes in the sink and started washing them. Yuuki felt a little hesitant, but she just had to ask, even if it was a little embarrassing.

"Um, Ruka…" Yuuki called.

"Yes, Yuuki-sama?"

"I just have a question," Ruka waited patiently for the shy little girl to continue. "Um, it's about vampires and babies." Yuuki said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Ah yes, THAT." Ruka said as she scrubbed the pot. "Well, you wouldn't need to worry about that for another eighty-five more years or so."

"Eighty-five years? Why?" Yuuki asked a little confused.

"Well, you're sixteen now, right?" Yuuki nodded for her to continue. "Well, as a human, you've reached the period of fertility. But as a vampire, you're not yet fully matured to bear a child." She rinsed the soap off the dishes. "You have to be at least a hundred years old to bear a child."

"A hundred years old?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"And, you would also have to wait for the Blood Moon to arrive."

"What's the Blood Moon?" Yuuki asked earnestly as Ruka handed her the dishes for her to dry.

"It's the night when the moon takes on an eerie glow of blood. To humans, it might be scary, but through the eyes of a vampire, it is a very beautiful sight." She paused and handed Yuuki another bowl. "It arrives every fifty years and lasts for six hours. You have to expose yourselves to the rays of the Blood Moon; the rays of the Blood Moon would grant the couple the gift of fertility.

"Both male and female would become fertile within the year when the Blood Moon arrived. You won't get pregnant immediately if you expose yourself to the Blood Moon but you would be able to conceive a child within that year. If you don't want to have a child yet, then you should stay indoors while the Blood Moon is out."

"Wow," Yuuki sighed, "That's so complicated."

Ruka giggled, "Why did you think there were only two of you?"

"Yeah, that kept me wondering for a while. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama have lived for thousands of years." Yuuki said quietly as she set the last piece of dinnerware in one of the cabinets.

"Well," Ruka said. "I guess that's enough for now. Kaname-sama reminded me that since Hanabusa isn't here, I should help you train."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot."

"Let's go."

* * *

They were in the back yard, which were surrounded by trees and shrubs. Ruka managed to find a large rock and a lot of fist-sized stones. The large rock was placed in front of Yuuki about ten meters apart. The stones were scattered everywhere around Yuuki and the rock. Ruka was standing ten feet away from her.

Yuuki's form was a little tense, concentrating. She still hasn't learned how to use her powers without changing her stance. Kaname always does it so gracefully. He could destroy an entire building without moving a muscle. While her on the other hand, couldn't even lift small stones without getting worked up.

"Okay, go!" Ruka signaled.

Yuuki immediately took a deep breath and concentrated, her brow furrowing, her fists clenching. The small stones around her quickly lifted into the air about the same level as her head. She took another deep breath, careful not to let go of the stones. She aimed, and with the release of her breath, the stones launched off and hit the large rock.

"That was quicker than the last time, you're starting to improve." Ruka remarked.

"Thanks. I've been doing this more than a month now. Last time, when I breathe, the stones kept falling!"

"It would be troublesome if you can't use your powers when you breathe!"

"Why is it when I don't really use it, something breaks? But when I use it, nothing happens. I think it would be better if I just practice throwing tantrums, since it seems to activate automatically when I get a little emotional."

Ruka laughed at Yuuki's little display. "But someone could get hurt along the way when you can't or don't control it."

Yuuki pouted, "You're right about that."

"Okay, let's try making a small stone explode. Can you do that?"

"Um, I tried that one with one of Aidou-se—I mean Aidou's ice sculptures. But I only managed to crack a part of it."

"At least that's something, right? You'll never know; you might be able to do it this time."

"Okay, I'll try."

Yuuki concentrated on the small stone in front of her; it was bigger than her fist, so it should do. She looked at it intently and focused; she took a deep breath and held it as her brows furrowed once more. She breathed slowly, and decided to take a different approach and closed her eyes; she relaxed her stance and resumed her focus. She stared at the stone, and with a grit of her teeth and a release of her breath, the stone exploded, into tiny shards.

"Ruka!" Yuuki exclaimed and jumped. "I did it!"

"Congratulations, Yuuki-sama."

Yuuki looked at Ruka and smiled at her. "Ruka, can you please just call me Yuuki?"

"But it's improper!"

"Don't worry, it's okay with me. I gave you the courtesy of calling you by your given name; shouldn't you extend the same courtesy to me?" Ruka just stared at her so she continued, "Besides, being called Yuuki-sama by someone I feel close to makes me a little uncomfortable."

"Alright then, but it would take a little getting used to."

The two smiled at each other and stood alertly as they felt the others arrive.

"They're pretty early tonight." Ruka said.

"I wonder what happened." Yuuki whispered.

They stood there on the backyard as they waited for the others. Akatsuki and Hanabusa showed up first followed by Kaname.

"Oi, Ruka, got anything to eat?" Hanabusa inquired.

Ruka sighed and mumbled, "At least ask politely." as she walked towards Akatsuki and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then they all entered the mansion.

Yuuki flushed pink as she saw their little display, she and Kaname had finally taken it to the next level. Does that mean she had to welcome him home like that too?

"I'm home, Yuuki." Kaname said, suddenly in front of her.

"Welcome home Kaname." Yuuki replied, a little flustered,

"Don't you have something for me?" Kaname asked her as her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. Kaname chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "You don't have to. I'll just wait until we get on the bed, then I can have what I want."

Yuuki's body shivered as a wave of arousal hit her like a wrecking ball. Kaname kissed the side of her neck and licked it, earning a gasp from the girl in front of him. Yuuki felt warmth pool in the area between her thighs.

Kaname groaned, "You smell so good Yuuki." He kissed the underside of her jaw, "I want to have a taste of you again."

"Kaname…" Yuuki moaned. "I'm training right now." She whispered weakly in his arms.

"Oh? Is that so? Shall I train with you?" Kaname pulled away from the flustered girl and walked backwards. "Show me what you've learned."

Yuuki opened her eyes to see Kaname about twenty feet across from her. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"Should I start?" Kaname asked her.

"Um, no!" Yuuki said, waking up from her daze. "Ruka told me to practice exploding the stones."

"Alright, then, let me see."

"Um, okay." Yuuki tried to concentrate, but she couldn't. She was too aware of Kaname's presence in front of her. "Um, I can't concentrate." She admitted foolishly.

Kaname chuckled; he loved seeing the effect he had on her. "Let me start for you." Kaname said.

Suddenly, her white shirt opened exposing her white cotton bra, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Kaname!" Yuuki shouted angrily. "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair? We're both purebloods, I'm just using my advantage."

Yuuki growled and pouted at him and threw a stone in his direction using her powers. Kaname made no move to block it and let the small stone hit his chest.

"Oh, so that's how it's going."

He looked at her intently and ripped the front of her bra using his skills, never moving from his spot. Yuuki shrieked and pulled her shirt closed.

"Kaname, you pervert!" Kaname chuckled at her outrage; she just looked adorable when she's angry.

Yuuki threw more stones in his direction. But this time, Kaname blocked all of it, the stones falling lifelessly on the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that Yuuki." Kaname threatened.

Yuuki was looking at him; he wasn't moving from his place, his hands were still in his pockets. Then, she heard something rip, and felt something slide down her thighs. She looked down and saw a white piece of fabric with a pink heart on the middle. It was her favorite cotton panties.

"KA-NA-ME!!!" Yuuki shouted at angrily.

The soil beneath her suddenly shattered, the force of her attack going towards Kaname. Kaname jumped up to one of the tree branches easily evading her attack. Yuuki fought to calm down, she was so mad there were tears coming out of her eyes.

Kaname just laughed aloud as he landed on the grass. Yuuki just pouted at him and picked up her ripped underwear from the grass.

"You ruined my favorite underwear!" Yuuki sobbed.

Kaname rushed to her side wiping her tears away. "Shh, I'm sorry. I just thought a little motivation may help you train better."

Yuuki stopped sobbing; it was true, she didn't find any difficulty using her powers back then. But just to be sure. She looked at the large rock and focused, in a glimpse, it exploded.

"It worked." Yuuki said surprise lacing her voice.

"You're getting so much better at this." Kaname whispered to her and kissed her cheek.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you for destroying my favorite underwear!" Yuuki retorted.

Kaname carried Yuuki in his arms, surprising her. "Shall I start apologizing to you on our bed?" Kaname asked her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then he ran very quickly, and they were suddenly in their bedroom.

"Kaname! You horny bastard! Put me down!" Yuuki struggled from his hold, but it was no use. He was too powerful.

"A horny bastard, am I?" Kaname looked at her predatorily. Yuuki felt fear and anticipation take over her senses just by the look of his eyes. "I'm about to show you how much of a horny bastard I am, Yuuki."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry I took so long! Let's just say I had a 'little' problem with my in-laws.

I would've updated sooner, but the problem kept bugging me so I couldn't really concentrate on my writing. I feel that the stress they're giving me is hindering me from writing a non-crappy chapter. I tried a few days ago, but I just couldn't get my brain to work! Stupid in-laws! They don't even know what they're saying!

BTW: I'm not yet married to the father of my child. We've been together for five years now. Our anniversary is on September 20.

It's pretty clear that they don't like me. I'm having doubts about my boyfriend as well. We're still young so I know someday he'll find someone else, that's why now I feel scared to get married to him. If he wouldn't be staying as the father of my child, then it would be better not to have one at all. Many of you would think that I should marry him, but I don't want my child to see how we fight all the time.

Anyways, thanks for reading my story, and for reading a piece of my crappy life. I hope you enjoy!


	8. Meeting

**Let Me Love You**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Vampire Knight, okay?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Wow, I never really imagined that a lot of people would react to what I wrote. But I highly value the wisdom that each and every one of you has shared with me. I will keep in mind what all of you had said to me. I will carry your words as a gift of wisdom I could share with my dear daughter one day.

Seriously! I almost cried! ALMOST! Thank you so much for the concern! You're all very kind and beautiful souls! And I'm sure I'm not the only one with a problem, right?

I really want to inspire other Kaname*Yuuki fans out there! Everyone seems to prefer Zero*Kaname or Zero*Yuuki even more. I don't want to read forums anymore! They break my heart! They called Kaname an evil, ruthless and manipulative vampire. But I gotta share this, they called Zero an EMO BOY! BWHAHAAHAHA! Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Meeting**

"Do you really have to go?"

Kaname sighed and turned to Yuuki who was wearing a miserable expression on her face after knowing about her brother's departure. Kaname walked back to her, placing his hands on her tiny shoulders and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"That face does not suit you. Now," He said as he lifted her chin up to face him. "Do you think I can leave peacefully if you have an expression like that?"

Yuuki looked down, pouted and answered quietly. "No. But I really don't want you to go."

"Yuuki, please understand the situation." He chided her gently as he played with the ends of her hair. "If I don't go to the meeting as the representative of our kind, what would the Hunter's Association think? Besides, I was the one who called for this meeting in the first place."

Yuuki sighed dejectedly, "Fine, I won't mope around anymore."

"Otou-sama and Okaa-sama wished that our kind could coexist with the humans peacefully, right? That is why I must do this, not only for them, but for you as well." He explained as he kissed her forehead.

"I get it already." Yuuki mumbled.

"Then why are you still sulking?"

"I just wish I could go with you."

Kaname chuckled, "And you think you could help?"

"You're so mean!" Yuuki pounded her fist on his chest. "I'm not that much of a nuisance!" She shouted at him.

"Yes, you are." Kaname said seriously making Yuuki more miserable. "Please don't misunderstand." He said quickly after seeing her slouch. "What I meant was that you'd be a distraction for me."

"Distraction?" Yuuki asked getting more confused by the second.

Kaname leaned down and whispered into her ear, "If you were there beside me, I might just be thinking of how many ways I could jump you then and there instead of thinking about the meeting." He stood up straight and saw Yuuki was blushing and chuckled.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." He announced.

"Please take care." She whispered, looking up at him with worried eyes.

Kaname bent over and placed his lips on hers as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Yuuki automatically hooked her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. She bit his lip teasingly and pushed her tongue inside his mouth to play with his. Kaname pulled away, deciding that if this goes further, he might not be able to leave.

"Goodbye Yuuki, I'll be back soon." He said as he gave her another chaste kiss.

"Bye." Yuuki said half-heartedly and waved.

Kaname turned around and left their bedroom and closed the door silently behind him. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand those pleading eyes of hers, that's why it would be better not to look at her as he left. He climbed down the stairs and saw that Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki were already at the door waiting for him to arrive.

"Our bags are already in the trunk, Kaname-sama." Hanabusa stated.

"Very well then, shall we go?"

Ruka opened the door for them and watched them depart one by one into the night's sky. The last one out was Akatsuki, he paused for a moment and gave Ruka a kiss, both of them whispered goodbye. After waving at them, Ruka closed the huge wooden doors and locked it.

Akatsuki went to the driver's seat quickly when he saw that Kaname and Hanabusa were already in their places. He put his seat belt on and started the engine, and without saying another word to each other, he drove away.

They had to be there in time, they were the ones assigned to set up the meeting place since they were the ones who requested it. They weren't really heading to somewhere very far; the trip would only take less than four hours.

They all know too well what to do when they get to the meeting grounds so none of the three spoke to each other, each one of them deep in thought. It was very silent, inside the car, without Ruka and Yuuki with them.

Hanabusa and Ruka would probably start arguing by now. While Yuuki would point to here and there asking Kaname about the places she had seen. Akatsuki shouldn't have been lonely in the driver's seat then, because Ruka would surely sit beside him and hold his hand, even if she were arguing with Hanabusa.

While Kaname and Akatsuki were thinking about their precious girls, Hanabusa was thinking about himself. Kaname and Akatsuki finally managed to get what their hearts desire, but what about him? He wasn't thinking of anyone particularly, he hasn't thought of it ever since then. It was just now, when he could see Akatsuki and Kaname living happily with their soulmates. Would he ever find a soulmate?

Thinking about it right now would be useless, so instead of bombarding himself with uncertain questions, he decided to sleep it off. He would have to have an alert mind for the meeting.

* * *

In the dining hall of the Kuran mansion, Yuuki and Ruka sat silently eating their meals. Yuuki carefully put a piece of salad into her mouth and chewed slowly. She took a sip from a goblet containing blood tablet mixture. As she withdrew the goblet from her mouth, she held it away from her face and stared at it with a look of confusion written on her face.

"Yuuki, what is it?" Ruka asked her. "Is there something wrong with your drink?"

"I'm not really sure… but there is something different about it…" Yuuki thoughtfully replied.

"How so?"

"It doesn't feel enough." Yuuki whispered, "I've had three glasses already when Kaname and the others left, so that should've satisfied my thirst, right?"

The corners of Ruka's lips pulled up into a small smile and told her, "You do know that only the blood of your beloved could fully quench your thirst, right?"

Yuuki nodded in response. "But, since we left the Academy, I've stopped feeding from Onii-sama. I was fine with blood tablets back then, although I could still feel a hint of thirst. But now, the thirst seems more pronounced."

"When have you noticed?" Ruka asked with knowing smile. She already knew the answer to her question.

"Um, since—" Yuuki paused her cheeks flushing a light pink. "—since we did IT." She had started to think about that before, but she thought that it was the thirst due to sex. And now it seems that she needed Kaname's blood even more.

"Well, that seems natural."

"Huh?"

"I felt the same for Akatsuki." Ruka said as she placed her chin on her hands. "The blood tablets never seemed to be enough, and I grew thirstier for his blood each passing day that I denied it."

"Is that bad?" Yuuki asked hesitantly.

"No, it's perfectly natural for mates to feel. Akatsuki actually liked it when I feed from him. I'm sure Kaname-sama feels the same way."

"Thank you, Ruka. You've helped me through a lot ever since we got here." Yuuki said, smiling at Ruka. "I'm really glad to have you here. I'm really glad I have someone to share my doubts with other than Kaname."

Ruka giggled. "It's okay. It was worth it seeing how happy the two of you are now!" Ruka leaned closer to Yuuki. "Now," she whispered, "do you want to know how to blow his mind? I'm sure he'll like this as a welcome home present."

Yuuki blushed and looked away, hesitating for a moment. Then, she finally looked at Ruka and nodded eagerly.

"Okay, this is what you have to do…"

* * *

"Now that everything's prepared all we have to do is wait for those damn hunters." Hanabusa said as he sunk himself to one of the large seats in the meeting room.

It was already dawn, but the meeting would take place tonight. Originally, the meeting was supposed to be held later in the afternoon but it was postponed due to certain reasons. Kaname agreed; he and his companions were nocturnal creatures after all so the said meeting time would be at their benefit. But what bothered him is that he would have to come home later than what he had promised to Yuuki.

Akatsuki was also thinking the same thing. Both of them felt uneasy to stay away from their mates for another night. But there was nothing they could do about it. They all knew that they have to accommodate the Hunter's Association if they were to propose a peaceful co-existence. So they did what they could do for now. They remained silent and slept, needing the rest before they go full-throttle for tonight.

* * *

The moon showed itself that night, meaning that it was now time. In the dark night there was a car, driving its way to the convention, it stopped and the driver stepped out. The tall man with dark hair and an eye-patch walked towards the convention, followed by a young man and a middle-aged man behind him that just got out of the passenger's seat.

Inside the meeting room, three vampires were waiting. They have already felt the presence of three hunters, the other one was a vampire himself. Kaname gave a sly smile as he felt the three enter the meeting room. He turned his chair around to face them, his presence exuding a dark calm.

"Long time no see, Kuran-sempai," the young man said acidly.

"I could ay the same to you, Kiriyuu Zero." Kaname replied in a cold voice.

Just as soon as deathly glares were exchanged between the two, two more people joined the party.

"You look well Kaname-kun."

"As do you Chairman, I'm glad we finally got to see each other." Kaname said as he turned away. "Please have a seat."

Akatsuki and Hanabusa who were standing by the window took their seats as the three from the other party followed. They were sitting in large round table; there was a huge gap in between each person. Kaname was sitting in between Aidou and Kain, while Yagari sat in between Kaien and Zero.

"Ah, so the President of the Hunter's Association has been decided." Kaname concluded. "I was hoping for the position to be given to Chairman Cross."

"Well, yes," Kaien replied awkwardly. "I'm too controversial to be put in place of the President, so they chose Yagari Touga instead."

"I see." Kaname said as he leaned back on his chair. "So, shall we start?"

"We already know what we want to happen," Touga started. "What we'll have to discuss now are the boundaries."

"Of course, but I forgot to mention…" Kaname paused, "I was thinking of re-establishing the Monarchy within the vampire race."

"Kaname-sama?!" Hanabusa exclaimed, Akatsuki just gave him a surprised look. They weren't informed of this yet, while ones from the Hunter's party stared at him in shock.

"Kaname-kun, that's a very large step, don't you think?" Kaien asked. "What would the newly established Genrouin think?"

"Think of it this way," Kaname stated, "The Kurans were originally made to rule our race, my ancestors just managed to disown the responsibility." He paused for a second. "And besides, what use would the Genrouin have, if they were the ones trying to destroy our pact. Having the Vampire Council was a mistake; they only led my race in corruption. All they wanted to do was destroy all purebloods so they can keep all the power to themselves."

Zero scoffed. "The Council would've been better, rather than purebloods who get so bored with their IMMORTAL lives, they decide to play with the lives of others weaker than them."

Kaname gave Zero a death glare but quickly regained his expression, as an evil smirk danced across his lips. "Do you even know what the Council has planned once they take over?" He directly asked Zero.

Zero was silent under his knowing gaze. Surely they weren't planning…

"It's as what you think it is." Kaname said smugly. "They would dominate the whole world."

"Then we'll hunt every single one of your kind!" Zero spat at him.

"Is that so?" Kaname chuckled, "Do you even think there are enough hunters in the world to exterminate ALL of the vampires? You don't even seem to have enough weapons."

Zero stood up from his seat, unable to take anymore of Kaname's words.

"Zero." The firm voice of Touga made him sit back down.

"What Kaname-kun said is true." Kaien said. "Even before I built the Academy, I've noticed this kind of thing within the Council. I've had my suspicions about them long ago, even before Haruka-san and Juuri-san were killed."

"It is natural among organizations." Touga said calmly. "Even the former president of the Hunter's Association was corrupt, as for me, I'm not very good with leadership. But I had no choice; I was the only one competent enough to handle the job."

"And even within the rule of the Council, many others of our kind still feast on humans secretly." Aidou finally spoke. "At least with someone like Kaname-sama to lead the others of our kind I'm sure it would work out quite well."

"Thank you, Aidou."

"You have our support." Kaien stated. "As long as it's Kaname-kun there should be no problem."

"Kaname-sama, what do we do about the Council? A re you really going to abolish them just like that?"

"They'll have to do as I say. It's either that or kill them all." Kaname replied casually. "I believe that matter has been settled, now that I have your support. I'm sure you already know your part in this." He said looking at the hunters expectantly.

"It would be the same as always," Touga said, "Exterminate those who don't abide by the rules."

"Yes, about that," Kaname said leaning his chin in one of his hands. "I'm sure you've heard about the increase in population of Level E vampires."

"Yeah," Touga replied. "That's one of the reasons why we agreed to this meeting urgently. Have you found anything regarding the subject?"

"Not exactly, but I already suspect someone."

* * *

Yuuki lay restlessly on the king-sized bed. She had just finished taking a bath, even drying her hair in the process. It was already a few hours past midnight and still Kaname hasn't come home yet. He said that he would return tonight, but why isn't he here yet?

She wore one of Kaname's shirts with nothing underneath. She rolled over, lying on her stomach and sniffed the sleeves of the shirt that Kaname wore last night. His essence still clung to the garment and somehow the scent of it made her throat clench and her core pulse with need.

Forget about what Ruka said to TRY and be more confident and dominant during the deed. Right now she didn't have any qualms about her self-confidence. She felt that she would jump him once he entered the room. Her body screamed for his, and her throat begged for his blood. She herself didn't understand this DESIRE that she felt right now. She hadn't wanted,_ needed_ him like this her entire life.

She rolled again, this time lying on her back and stared at the ceiling. She covered her eyes with her sleeve-covered arm, and whispered his name.

Kaname…

* * *

"What's wrong Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked Kaname as they were seated in the limousine.

"Nothing." Kaname replied nonchalantly.

He thought he heard Yuuki's voice calling him, but decided that it was just a trick of his mind. It was just a few hours before dawn; they were all nearing the mansion. But ever since he hallucinated about Yuuki's voice, he was getting too restless. It's as if the limo wasn't fast enough. Just a few more minutes Yuuki, he thought to himself.

He had the sudden feeling that Yuuki was in need, and this worried him to the core. And after several minutes of waiting, they were finally in the front yard of the mansion. The three of them quickly got out of the car as soon as Akatsuki parked the car.

Ruka was already at the front door to greet them, offering them a meal. But Kaname couldn't hear a single word she said as he felt something calling to him. His eyes immediately darted to the stairs and quickly yet elegantly climbed up, leaving his companions to stare in curiosity.

Once out of sight he picked up his pace; he could feel Yuuki's need calling for him even from downstairs. And as if in no time at all, he was already at the door to their chambers. He was surprised when opened the door and found Yuuki, looking at him pleadingly with wanting eyes in front of him.

"Kaname, I've been waiting for you." He suddenly felt himself grow hard as the sound of her voice dripped in need.

Yuuki abruptly pulled him in for hungry kiss and Kaname responded just as fervently, tasting each other. He felt his back connect to door behind him with a loud thud as he gripped Yuuki's body with his hands. His hands roamed all over her body, feeling the warmth of her curves through the shirt that she wore.

He groaned when Yuuki ripped his shirt in half, completely destroying the garment. Her eager hands shoved his shirt and jacket off his shoulders, ridding him of the clothing. He picked her up, without breaking their passionate kiss, and laid her down the bed with him above her.

Yuuki quickly changed their positions, with now her on top. Kaname's hands slithered inside her shirt and groaned when he noticed she wasn't wearing any form of underwear and squeezed her bare breasts firmly, earning as sharp gasp from Yuuki's lips and breaking their kiss.

Her soft lips trailed kisses on his face to his slender neck as he continued to fondle her breasts. She licked the skin there very lightly making Kaname moan; she continued licking his neck very slowly gradually increasing the pressure to prepare him. With a final lick, she opened her mouth, her breath sending shivers throughout his body making his groin twitch in anticipation, and carefully pierced her fangs into his skin.

Unlike the gentle treatment she gave his neck earlier, she was drinking from him greedily, ravenously. Her eagerness seemed to fuel Kaname's passion even more. He wanted it like this, to be the only one to bring her full satisfaction, to be the only one to quench her thirst, her needs. He groaned as Yuuki bit harder into his neck and sucked harder, feeling pleasure from this entire ordeal.

She took big gulps of his blood into her mouth, the warm substance slowly slinking down her burning throat, sating the thirst completely unlike any other supplements she had ever taken. With his thick, rich blood coursing through her body, she felt his emotions filling up the emptiness that her heart felt. She felt utterly content and slowly disengaged her hold on his neck, licking it until the wounds sealed up and gave it a gentle kiss.

She trailed kisses up to his neck, to his chin and then sealed her lips with his in a forceful kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Her hands quickly undid his pants and pulled it down as far as her arms could go without breaking their contact. Then, without warning, she impaled herself forcefully with his length, both of them crying out in pleasure.

"Yuuki…" Kaname groaned as his hands gripped her hips.

"Kaname," Yuuki moaned as she pushed her hips down harder, making him go deeper. "I missed you so much." She panted and started to move up and down very slowly, relishing the feel of his member engulfed within her walls. "I missed the feeling of you inside me."

Seeing her ride him and talk in that seductive voice of hers was almost enough for him to lose it then and there. But he had to hold himself back, for now Yuuki wants to take charge and he wasn't planning on ruining the free show.

Up… down… up… down… She moved on top of him in an agonizingly slow pace as he sat up and unbuttoned her shirt peeling it away from her skin. Her hands rested on his strong thighs, presenting him her glorious body as she started to move faster. His hands caressed her body, skimming along her sides and stopping on her breasts. He gave it a firm squeeze and made Yuuki moan loudly and go a little faster.

He lightly licked her left nipple, making her gasp and arch her back, her hips never breaking its rhythm. He slipped two of his finger inside her mouth and used it to play with the one nipple as he nipped and sucked the other. She was moaning and thrashing above him as he gave her body special treatment.

Soon her hips were moving faster and harder, her breath coming in short bursts of hot air. She pulled his hair, making him unlatch her nipple and look up to her, then she crushed her lips to his in another fierce kiss. Kaname's hands never ceased their sweet torment on Yuuki's breasts, and pulled away from their kiss.

He nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck and bit harshly, the rough treatment making Yuuki scream in ecstasy. He felt her body stiffen as he bit her, his hands immediately went to her hips, helping her ride him up and down as he drank from her neck. Yuuki felt limp, the feeling of him thrusting inside her and drinking from her were almost unbearable.

She felt herself coming near the precipice of sexual bliss as their pace became faster and stronger. He felt through her blood that she was close and pulled one hand away from her hips and attacked her clit mercilessly.

"Kaname!" She moaned loudly as her vision became blank, her mind filled with nothing but the pleasure that coursed through her entire body, wave after wave.

Her body shook and trembled from the force of her orgasm as Kaname bit her neck harder and released inside her. Their bodies suddenly went limp, with Kaname falling down on his back taking Yuuki with him. He freed her neck from his fangs and licked her sensitive skin, making her twitch and gave her neck one last kiss when it healed.

Both of them laid there panting from exhaustion gradually regaining their breaths.

"I should occasionally go on long business trips if this would be the result." Kaname said mockingly.

Yuuki slapped his chest playfully. "That's not funny." She mumbled earning a chuckle from Kaname.

"Who's the horny one now?" Kaname asked smugly looking down at her. Yuuki just turned away her cheeks flushing bright pink. "Honestly, what brought all this on?"

"I don't know," Yuuki murmured. "I've never felt like this with you before." She whispered, looking up to meet his eyes once more. "I just felt so thirsty for your blood at first, and then I felt like wanting to do you so badly." She bowed her head a little embarrassed. "It's like I couldn't get enough of you. I couldn't understand it either."

"Now you know how I feel." He said as he kissed her forehead and looked deeply into her eyes. "Can you feel that?"

"Ah!" Yuuki suddenly moaned as she felt something twitch inside of her.

"Right now, I still want to take you." He whispered in that low seductive voice of his. "I don't think I'll ever have enough."

"Kaname…" She moaned his name as he licked neck.

She wailed in surprise as Kaname quickly changed their positions, with him now on top of her.

"Yuuki…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm SO sorry for taking so long! So far, this is the LONGEST time that I haven't updated. Did I take two weeks already? I had difficulty connecting the scenes together. I hope this chapter's good enough!

I'm currently looking for a job; I had also just finished filling up my résumé. Anyway, if you think I'm taking too long, please visit my Deviant Art profile or on my Friendster blog; I'll post what the hell is happening to my life on my journal.

I'm pretty sure everyone's lives are complicated, so I also want to thank you for listening to my ranting! Speaking of complicated, are you all familiar with extended families, because I live in one of those. So, I hope that could explain a little about my excuses.

Thanks again for the reviews!


	9. Invitation

**Let Me Love You**

**DISCLAIMER:** The anime/manga Vampire Knight does not belong to me… Do I have to say it in EVERY chapter? [Seriously, please tell me]

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I would like to thank everyone who have read, reviewed and added me and my story to their favorites list!

**Chapter Nine – Invitation**

**

* * *

  
**

Kaname lay naked under the sheets, rolling to his side to embrace Yuuki and give her a good morning kiss. But as he reached out for her place, he found that he was alone on the bed. He braced himself with one hand and sat up, looking in every direction.

He listened closely for sounds that might indicate Yuuki's presence and found none. So he threw the sheets away from his body and went to the window. It was twilight, the beautiful hues of pink, orange and cerulean were interlacing within the sky.

He went to bathroom for a hot shower and quickly got dressed, then went downstairs to search for Yuuki. He came across the dining hall and heard sounds form the kitchen. Supposing that Yuuki was there helping Ruka make _breakfast_ for them, he walked towards the kitchen. Only to find Ruka all alone with nobody else in sight; it seems that the guys were still rolling in bed.

"Can I help you, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked politely.

"Do you know where Yuuki is?" Kaname inquired.

"Yes, she's at the backyard practicing with Artemis," replied the young woman.

"I see, thanks you." Kaname said as he left.

Upon reaching his destination, he lazily leaned by the doorframe, seeing that Yuuki hasn't noticed his presence yet. He watched with utmost care as he watched his little minx with her weapon. Yuuki was currently standing about ten meters away with Artemis in her hand, swinging the deadly weapon in her small hands, wearing a black tight-fitting tank top and tight-fitting jogging pants so that it wouldn't get caught on the weapon.

In the eyes of Kaname, such a lethal weapon in the hands of an innocent girl looked ironic, but striking at the same time. She handled the weapon with such precision, grace and elegance, making him look at her in awe. She has gotten really good with her weapon, ever since she started training.

She thought that it was necessary to train with the newly reborn weapon in order to perform well during combat. As the saying goes, 'Your weapon is an extension of your being, and during combat you must act as one.' He watched as she lithely twirled the massive scythe in her hands and held it with both of her hands as she swayed her body together with her weapon for an upward strike. It's as if she's dancing with her weapon.

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou said as he appeared behind Kaname.

"Good timing Aidou," Kaname stated as he turned to look at him. "Could you please fetch me a weapon from the armory?"

"Of course, Kaname-sama, which would you like?"

"Surprise me, and please make it quick." Kaname ordered in his stern voice.

With a bow, Aidou ran off into the armory as Kaname walked towards Yuuki. Yuuki immediately stopped mid-blow as she felt Kaname drawing nearer.

"You're awake already?" Yuuki asked, not even panting from exertion.

"Why? Don't you want me here?" Kaname asked, feigning disappointment.

"No, it's not that! I just thought that you would like to rest since you came home late last night."

"I assure you, I'm completely energized." He said in a teasing tone as he gave her a wink, making Yuuki blush.

"Kaname-sama," Aidou interrupted as he appeared in the doorway. "I have what you ordered."

"Throw it here, Aidou." Kaname said without looking at Aidou.

Aidou did as he was told and threw the weapon at Kaname, the long weapon flying at an incredulously fast pace. Kaname's hand was a blur as he grabbed the weapon and spun it using his hand. Yuuki had to admit that his agility never ceased to amaze him, but sometimes she feels like he's showing off in purpose.

"Thank you, Aidou, you may leave us."

Aidou bowed politely and went off to the kitchen, leaving the two lovers alone in the backyard. Kaname finally let his eyes travel to his hands which wielded a thick scabbard with dual swords. He pulled the swords out of the sheath and examined the weapon carefully; it was a shorter than a sword but longer and wider than a machete.

"Um," Yuuki uttered as she looked at the sharp weapons in Kaname's hands. "What do you intend to do with that?"

Kaname didn't answer at first as he walked to one of the trees and sliced a low branch in half, murmuring something about a clean cut.

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked again.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kaname said as he faced Yuuki. "I'm going to spar with you."

"Spar with me?! With THAT dangerous weapon?!" Yuuki exclaimed disbelievingly.

Kaname looked at her as if she grew another head. "Have you SEEN Artemis lately? That thing is larger compared to this one!" Kaname explained as he placed a sword in each hand. "Let's begin."

"This is unfair! I would definitely lose to you!" Yuuki shouted.

"I'm not going to try and defeat you; I'm just going to test you, understood?"

"Fine, don't get mad if I accidentally cut myself!"

"I might even do that, intentionally," Kaname whispered under his breath.

"What was that again?" Yuuki asked, not hearing the last words Kaname said.

In a blink of an eye, Kaname was right in front of her and stroke the left sword above her head, which Yuuki blocked quite easily. She knew he was still going easy on her; she had to prove that she had gotten stronger. Kaname attacked with his other sword, Yuuki blocked it again by pushing the other end of her long weapon forward.

She quickly shoved her weapon ahead, disengaging the metal contact and jumped up, somersaulting further backwards to increase the gap between them. She would need a vast area in order to maneuver her weapon. She raised both of her hands bringing Artemis along and spun it in circles as she ran towards Kaname.

Kaname jumped up towards her and skillfully stopped her spinning weapon with a block one of his swords from above her. He striked her side with his other sword as Yuuki used the end of her weapon to prevent him from cutting her. Just as she thought she had successfully blocked him, Kaname spun around her and nicked her neck, earning a gasp of surprise from Yuuki. He was behind her as he licked the blood from her neck gently, the cut already gone.

"This is a new way of enjoying breakfast don't you think?" Kaname chuckled as he whispered in her ear.

Yuuki awoke from her daze, quickly sinking to her knees, and aimed the weapon at his feet. He quickly evaded, jumping into the air as Yuuki turned a full circle missing her target. She was irritated; she knew he was playing with her. It pissed her to know that he wasn't taking her seriously. She faced him and lunged at him with her weapon, only to surprise him by using the other end of Artemis as leverage and dropped behind him. She spun the weapon around, the blade of it connecting with only the back of his shirt, shredding it as he managed to escape.

"Not bad Yuuki, you managed to land a single blow on me." Kaname said as he turned towards her with a smug smirk on his face. Yuuki just looked at him defiantly, making him chuckle. "Let's see how you handle distraction."

What was he talking about, Yuuki thought her stance protective as ever. She saw Kaname stalk towards her like a tiger ready to pounce at the unexpected time. She held her ground, grasping her weapon tighter, watching Kaname intently.

Good, Kaname thought, keep your eyes on me, Yuuki. He discarded his left sword, the blade stabbing the soil. His free hand went to his shirt and unbuttoned it the rest of the way. Yuuki gaped at him as her form slackened, clearly what Kaname wanted to happen. His free hand skimmed his neck down to the middle of his chest, Yuuki's eyes following the sensuous movement. She blinked and saw that Kaname was in front of her again, she started to wonder how he walked to her so quickly.

"Yuuki, you're getting distracted." Kaname whispered and sliced her tank top and bra open in half.

Yuuki yelped and staggered back. "You pervert! You did it again!"

"It's not my fault that you're so easily distracted." Kaname purred.

Yuuki gritted her teeth in annoyance and suddenly stopped all forms of murderous intents. Two can play it this game, right? She stood straight and pierced the soil with her weapon only tie the torn ends of her tank top to cover her breasts. And that left her standing in front of Kaname, exposing the milky flesh of her taut stomach, her breasts were nearly spilling out of the confines of her make-shift shirt.

As she reached for her weapon, she intentionally grazed her wrist on its blade, making it look like as an accident. She took the weapon with her other hand as she slowly licked the blood off her wrist, her dazed brown eyes locking with his wine-colored ones. She followed the trail of her blood through her fingertips, sucking the finger into her mouth then releasing it with a final lick. Kaname stared at her fingers intently, the initial game completely forgotten as her fingers trailed down her body. It went in between her breasts, supple flesh bounced as her fingers passed by and down to her bare stomach to the waistband of her pants.

She slipped her hand inside her jogging pants, making sure that he was looking. She touched her center, spreading out the moisture. Kaname's form was suddenly rigid as the scent of her arousal invaded his senses. He couldn't think straight as he watched Yuuki touch herself. Then, Yuuki pushed a finger inside her depths and moaned deeply and his mind completely went blank.

"This means I won right?" She was already behind him, with Artemis aimed at his neck without Kaname even noticing. "How does it feel to be beaten at your own game?" She whispered in his ear seductively and gave it a lick.

Kaname swiftly turned around to face Yuuki and kissed her. Yuuki lowered her weapon as she melted into the kiss while Kaname threw his sword away. His hands went to her bare waist sensually rubbing, meanwhile Yuuki's free hand that wasn't holding Artemis laced through his hair, pulling him in deeper as their tongues clashed.

Kaname's lips went to her neck and sucked on it, making Yuuki release Artemis and grab onto his back. He laid her on the soft grass, his body covering her own as he showered her chest with licks, nips and kisses. His other hand reached up to molest one of her breasts; Yuuki moaned and arched her back, bringing her body closer to his. They were so lost into themselves that they didn't even hear the footsteps from the house that approached them.

"Kaname-sama," Aidou started as he opened the door to the backyard knowing Kaname would hear him through the door. "There's a—" He stopped short as he saw Kaname on top of Yuuki, both of them looking at him in shock and quickly turned around screaming, "I didn't see anything!"

"It's alright, Aidou." Kaname reassured him as he got up, pulling a furiously blushing Yuuki along with him. "What is it?"

"U-Uh…" Aidou stammered as he carefully faced the couple. "The invitation has a-arrived."

"Thank you, Aidou. Please gather everyone in the parlour within fifteen minutes." Kaname replied.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed in front of him and retreated.

"Let's go, Yuuki."

"Go where?" Yuuki asked Kaname dumbfounded, as red as ever.

"You wouldn't want the others to see you in that state of dress, are you?" Kaname answered pertaining to the fact that Yuuki's breasts were only covered with her tank top that she tied together after he ripped it.

"No, of course not."

The couple walked back into the mansion and ascended on the stairs, making their way to the master bedroom on the West Wing. As soon as they got in their quarters, Kaname pinned Yuuki against the door and kissed her fiercely, muffling her protest.

"Kaname," Yuuki panted as he started nibbling on her skin again. "What about the others?"

Kaname ground his hips at her center making Yuuki moan loudly. "You want it too, right? Why deny it?" He continued licking her skin and nibbled at her earlobe.

"But—AH!" She moaned again as Kaname pushed a finger inside her.

"It's you fault for making me want you this badly, teasing me like that."

"Kaname…" Yuuki whimpered as he pulled his finger out of her.

"See?" Kaname presented his drenched finger to her and shoved it in her mouth. "You're so wet. Now be a good little girl, so we won't be late." He said in that low, authorative voice and pulled out his finger from her mouth and licking the traces off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the parlour…

Ruka was sitting beside Akatsuki in one of the loveseats, quietly nibbling on one of the biscuits she had baked earlier. She placed a biscuit in front of Akatsuki's face, silently offering him some. Akatsuki carefully took the bite-sized pastry into his mouth and tenderly licked Ruka's fingertips looking at her as she was a delicacy. Ruka bit on her lower lip to hold back the moan at the back of her throat.

"Could you two do that someplace else?!" Hanabusa interrupted their erotic exchange.

"We should be the ones complaining about your voyeurism, Hanabusa." Ruka retorted. "And if it bothers you so much, then don't look! And could you please stop pacing around?"

"What? So I'm not allowed to entertain myself by walking around?" he snapped at Ruka. "You don't see me forbidding you to have sex like rabbits in heat, do you?!"

"Oi, enough you two." Akatsuki as always, the peacemaker stopped them.

Ruka was taken aback by Aidou's sudden outburst, her face flushed pink as she looked away. She forgot to put on the brakes on her tongue again. But she really didn't imply anything with her last remark. It was natural for them to argue all the time ever since they were kids, both of them spotting each others mistakes to use it as ammo.

Then she realized that Hanabusa was just feeling left out. While she had Akatsuki to kill the time with, Aidou had nothing. They really should think about the amount of affection they display in front of Aidou. It would be better to just let him do what he wants with his childish whims.

"Fine, then would you like some tea?" Ruka asked in a placating manner.

Aidou sighed and slumped over the chair in front of them. Ruka poured Aidou a cup of tea and gave it to him which Aidou took gratefully. She pushed the small tray of biscuits in front of him, hoping that he'd be able to calm down a little with food. Like a kid, Aidou happily drowned himself in Darjeeling tea and stuffed himself with the biscuits.

"Sorry we're late." Kaname said as he and Yuuki walked towards the parlour. "Yuuki had to take a shower."

Everyone else ignored the blush on Yuuki's cheeks as they acknowledged Kaname with a slight bow of their heads. Kaname pulled Yuuki to sit on the other loveseat adjacent to the one Ruka and Akatsuki were sitting on.

"So, what's all this about?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Kaname-sama, here's the letter." Aidou declared as he handed the envelope to Kaname.

He opened it and read its contents, knowing all too well what the letter is all about, but just wanting to make sure that there weren't any alterations to the previous plan.

"We would be gathering at the ball to formally announce the pact we made between the Hunter's Association." Kaname explained. "All the nobles would be coming and so would the members of the Hunter's Association."

A slight gasp was heard from Yuuki. "That means I would get to see the Chairman again, right?" And not only him, but Zero might be there too. "So, when is it?" Yuuki asked, a little too eager.

"A week from now" answered Kaname. "Since Yuuki doesn't have anything formal to wear, Ruka can you please accompany her to the mall tomorrow?"

"Of course Kaname-sama." Ruka answered as she bowed politely.

"Are you going with us too?" Yuuki asked Kaname.

"I'm afraid not. I have some things to settle before the ball arrives." Kaname replied, suddenly cold.

"Ah, I see…"

* * *

An hour before dawn, Kaname stood still looking through the window, deep in his thoughts. Yuuki laid on the bed, snuggled to a pillow, already asleep. He was already having doubts regarding their relationship. He couldn't afford to lose Yuuki now, after ten arduous years of waiting. Although he knew that Yuuki loved him, his mind couldn't keep calm about the fact that she might still leave him for someone else.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt warm hands embrace him from his back. He didn't even realize that Yuuki had gone out of bed due to his intensive thinking. Yuuki nuzzled her face on Kaname's warm back and held him tighter within her arms.

"What's wrong, Kaname-oniisama?" Yuuki asked in a worried voice.

Again, she already knew that something was troubling him. She only used that name for him whenever she knew something was wrong with him. It symbolizes the deep bond they had ever since childhood.

"It's nothing, Yuuki." Kaname replied as he turned to face her.

"Onii-sama, you know me better than that." Yuuki started as she placed her palm on his cheek, smiling to herself as she felt Kaname snuggle against her hand. "You know that I know whenever there's something wrong with you, right? So what's this all about?"

"Yuuki."

"Yes?"

"Whatever happens, you'd never leave me, right?"

"Of course not, Onii-sama." Yuuki said as she hugged him, resting her cheek on his strong chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You've been acting strange ever since we got the invitation. Is that what's bothering you so much?"

He didn't answer.

"Are you worried about me meeting Zero again?" She heard his heart thump a little louder and she sighed. "Kaname," she looked up and kissed his lips softly. "You won't need to worry about that." She said as she looked into his eyes deeply. "I would NEVER leave you. I'm yours and yours alone to possess." She whispered, trailing kisses on his neck, making him shiver.

"My heart, *kiss* my soul, *kiss* my body, *kiss*they all belong to you." She licked from his neck to his ear and whispered. "No one else can fill my body and soul. You are the only one I crave." She gave his lips one last kiss before pulling away. "So please stop worrying too much, okay?"

"I love you so much, Yuuki." Kaname smiled at her, and kissed her.

"I love you too, Kaname." Yuuki whispered before entangling her arms around his neck and kissing him.

They kissed slowly, both savoring the moment, throwing all their deepest emotions in that single kiss. Yuuki gently licked his lips to part them and pushed her tongue inside his mouth. Kaname held Yuuki's body tighter to his own as Yuuki hooked her legs around his hips. Then he began walking them to the king-sized bed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Sorry I took so long again! And sorry if it was a little short! My grandparents together with my cousin just got back here from their vacation to Japan. So we celebrated their arrival and stuff, and I couldn't a hold of my laptop since then!

We even went swimming last Tuesday! Too bad it was raining, but it was only a light a drizzle so no harm done! My baby and even got to swim! You should have seen her! She looked SO cute in a tiny two-piece swimsuit! And congratulations to my baby! She'll be six months old this June 17th! Hooray!

Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. The Ball Part One

**Let Me Love You**

**DISCLAIMER:** Yay! Turns out I don't need to write a disclaimer in EACH chapter! Thanks **saggitariusleo**!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** For those of you who want to see my baby in a two-piece bathing suit, please check my profile for the link!

I was planning on finishing this story before October. Because I plan on studying BS Ed by then Second semester is on October here in the Philippines.

Thanks again to every one who has read, reviewed and added me and my story to their favorites list!

And another special thanks to** saggitariusleo** for your help in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – The Ball Part One**

"Yuuki…" Kaname whispered her name like a prayer as he gently laid Yuuki on the massive bed.

As he hovered over her, she reached out her hands to cup his face, pulling him down for another sweet kiss. Nimble fingers undid the buttons of his shirt, lightly skimming the flesh that was exposed to her as their tongues danced with each other. Kaname's large hands stroked the skin of her bare thighs, slowly feeling its way inside her nightgown.

With a gentle movement, Yuuki rolled over, reversing their positions. She crawled up his marvelous body, dropping lingering kisses on his bare chest. She licked his neck, and sucked on it softly, with Kaname groaning underneath her. She pulled away; the kiss mark she made disappearing instantly. She continued her journey North, until she reached her destination that were his lips and licked it lightly, the tickling sensation making Kaname's body shiver in delight.

Their lips collided, tongues dueled and moans escaped their throats as they kissed each other deeply. Sitting up, Kaname's hands traveled to her shoulders, slipping the thin straps of her garment past her shoulders, letting it drop on her hips, her upper body exposed. He traced a line from her arms to her shoulders, to her chest and finally groping her full breasts in his hands.

Yuuki moaned and arched her back at the feel of his warm hands on her bare flesh, releasing each other from the chains of their lips. Kaname's lips traced down her chest and licked her left nipple, sucking on it afterwards while his other hands tweaked and pinched the other. A loud moan escaped Yuuki's lips as Kaname continued his sweet torture on her pliant body.

He switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as his free hand went down slipping below the garter of her underwear. He glided his finger from her core to her nub, earning an involuntary shiver and a gasp from Yuuki. She was already drenched; it was easy to glide his finger back and forth on her slit, teasing her.

"Ah… Kaname…" Yuuki sighed as her arms went limp, against his chest. "Please, no more."

"Patience." He whispered to her as he circled his finger on her nub very lightly, causing Yuuki's legs to quiver in anticipation.

"Kaname, please…" Yuuki begged again, her voice hitched higher as Kaname applied a little more pressure on her nether region. "Ah!"

He rubbed her clit in circular motions, gradually applying pressure and building up speed. With each stroke of his fingers on her intimate spot, she felt herself being pulled higher and higher, as if she were an empty cup being filled, and is soon to overflow. With another slight pressure on his fingers, Yuuki found herself falling into the abyss of pleasure once more with just the use of his hands.

"There's plenty more of that, Yuuki." Kaname purred as he cleaned his fingers with his tongue.

She suddenly found herself beneath him once again, with Kaname giving her a slow and tender kiss. Yuuki's hands slipped his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it to the side and pulled his pants down; it was convenient that Kaname stopped wearing underwear whenever they slept. She enveloped his hot, throbbing member within her tiny hand, slowly stroking it. Kaname groaned into their kiss above her as he hurried to pull Yuuki's underwear off.

He parted her legs, and poised himself at her entrance. She suddenly felt his tip brush against her core, and gasped at the sudden contact and felt him prodding against her entrance, rubbing his erection against it, spreading the moisture. Then he pushed against her, the head of his manhood not even fully sheathed inside her. He started to pump into her, _slowly_ letting himself in, little by little, until he was fully inside of her.

"Kaname," Yuuki moaned his name as she held onto his back.

"Yuuki, I love you." Kaname whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I love—you too." Yuuki panted as he started to slide in and out of her with ease.

He went at an incredibly slow pace, relishing the feeling of her flesh surrounding his member. Yuuki didn't seem to mind, she was enjoying the feeling of him inside her, hoping that the moment could last forever. She never wanted to part from him; she always wanted to be by his side, to do this with him through eternity. It feels as if eternity wasn't even enough for the both of them. They always felt the need to have each other whenever they touch.

Kaname started to go faster, with Yuuki grinding her hips against his to meet his thrusts. Both of them moaning in pleasure with each stroke, it feels as if their bodies were burning, and they never wanted it to end. The need to thrust in her again and again and the need to receive his body inside her were the only thoughts in their minds. Both were so engrossed in their love-making and soon enough they were whispering each other's name as they fell over the edge.

Their bodies became limp, both of their weights staggering and falling on the bed in a tranquil sleep.

* * *

At the break of dawn within the confines of the Kuran mansion, a stealthy figure jumped over the large gates. It ran past the bushes, shrubs and trees that surround the area. It made its way quickly to the mansion, jumping over the balcony by the parlour and stopped instantly. It assumed its position, bowing in front of someone that is higher than itself.

"Welcome back, Seiren." Kaname was seated against the sofa facing the open balcony where Seiren appeared from.

"Kaname-sama, I've returned with successful results." Seiren reported, still on her knees.

Kaname crossed his right leg over his left one. "What have you discovered?"

"Your assumptions were correct, my Lord. It took me quite a long time just to reach within their perimeter. The security was very tight; I only managed to enter once without anyone suspecting a thing. It is just as you suspected, Shirabuki Sara-sama has indeed been acting strange these days. There were plenty of times that she left her castle and has been associating with the Genrouin."

"So our little princess has something up her sleeve after all." Kaname concluded.

"And, there's something else, my Lord."

"What is it?"

"While I was roaming around the palace, I found something that may highly pique your interest. I found Ichijou Takuma within their palace chambers."

"Is that so?" Kaname said as he stood up. "I wonder if we'll be seeing each other again in the ball."

* * *

Yuuki sat motionless on a chair in front of the vanity closet in her bedroom while Ruka was busy putting make-up on her. The vanity closet had been one of the many additions within the mansion a few days ago. Given the order not to move or speak so Ruka may apply the make-up properly, Yuuki was left reminiscing the past few days. It had been such an experience that she couldn't help but remember.

When she and Ruka were about to go to the mall to shop for clothes, the whole gang ended up tagging along, thanks to a certain overprotective pureblood. She was so looking forward to the girl-on-girl bonding outside the mansion. But it couldn't be helped because of the rumored Level E vampire outbreak.

In the end, Yuuki wasn't able to buy any form of clothing in the mall. Either Kaname would interfere saying "That's indecent" or the gown wouldn't fit her at all due to her small body build. So they ended up having a personal tailor make a gown of her own under Kaname's supervision of course. She envied how Ruka strolled along trying on different designs of gowns. It suited her long, slender body that's akin to be a model's. She was delighted that at least Ruka got to buy one of her own and a few jewelries to go along with it.

The sudden appearance of Seiren shouldn't be of any surprise to them now, with the exception of Yuuki of course. Unlike all the others who spent the Night Class with Kaname, she didn't experience Seiren's abrupt coming and leaving. She was not told the reason of her absence, neither were the others, but she didn't press Kaname any more about it, since she believes that it doesn't involve her that much and that Kaname would surely tell her in time.

"Yuuki, you can open your eyes now." Ruka told her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning. The make-up wasn't thick, just as she requested and it complimented her facial features. Her eyes looked more alluring, her cheeks flushed in a natural color, and her lips looked luscious in sheer pink lip-gloss making her cherry lips shine enticingly.

"It's beautiful, Ruka!" Yuuki exclaimed.

She looked again in the mirror in excitement as she noticed her hair. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate bun at the back of her head with braids encircling it. There was a portion of hair that was meant to be as a tail that was slightly curled into wavy perfection that Ruka pulled and rested on her right shoulder, emphasizing the Grecian goddess look.

"Are you sure you're not a professional?" Yuuki asked astounded with the way she looked.

"Yes, I'm sure, but as a vampire noble, I tend to be invited in these kinds of parties." Ruka explained as she twisted the wavy locks, rearranging it on her shoulder. "It was bothersome finding someone to cater me so I thought I should learn doing it myself. I'll teach you someday." She said as she took a small portion of the tail that was on her shoulder and twirled it along her back. "There, now you're finished."

"Thank you so much, Ruka!" Yuuki hugged Ruka as a thank you.

"You're welcome. I'll see you downstairs, then. I need to go get my purse."

"Okay, bye!"

Ruka left the room leaving Yuuki alone in the master chambers. She stood up from her chair and walked to the full-sized mirror looking at her own reflection that seemed to surprise her more and more. She looked in awe at the person she saw at the mirror as she let her hands travel all over her floor-length gown. [Link of the gown is on my profile]

It was very simple that suited her taste, and it didn't expose much of her body like Kaname wanted it to be. The pleated strapless gown hugged her body in just the right places, being tailored and all. The inner white silk lining felt good against her skin, while the sheer iridescent golden cloth that overlapped the lining looked utterly beautiful in combination. The color changes from white to gold at certain places when she moved; she felt thrilled just watching the colors flicker.

Then Kaname suddenly barged in their room, startling her. He chuckled as he walked over to her while Yuuki stood in her place motionless. True, she had always seen Kaname in expensive tuxedos, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't left breathless all the time. He just looked so handsome not to mention edible. He was wearing a white tux with golden bow tie, matching her outfit.

When he was in front of her, he tucked a lock of hair on her left ear, bowing down to whisper in it. "You look very beautiful."

His sweet, succulent voice immediately invaded her senses. She blushed furiously at the compliment and for having such improper thoughts at the moment.

"T-Thank you." Yuuki managed to stammer a reply.

Kaname moved his face, so that their eyes were leveled, their lips nearly touching. Then he just faced down, cradling his nose at juncture of her neck, his hand cradling the other side of her face.

Yuuki's breath hitched, as she finally pushed herself to speak. "What's wrong Kaname?" Her voice came out in a weak whisper. This wasn't good; she was showing him how much he affected her.

"I can't kiss you." Kaname spoke softly, his breath on her neck sending shiver throughout her body, landing straight to the pits of her stomach.

"Why?" Her voice got weaker and so did her knees.

Kaname pulled away, standing up straight once again, looking into her eyes deeply as he formed a reply. "If I did, all of Ruka's efforts on you would be wasted." He said with a smirk. "But, once we get home," he said seductively as his hand that was on her face slid down her face, to her neck, stopping at her chest. "I'm gonna have my way with you." He drew small circles on her upper chest. "And you're not allowed to complain about it, understand?"

"Y-Yes," Yuuki half-moaned and half-sighed. He was clearly teasing her again.

"Good girl." Kaname praised her as he kissed her cheek. "Turn around." He whispered in her ear.

"Eh?" Yuuki asked dumbstruck, her cheeks flushing furiously. "B-But I thought you'd wait until we get home?!"

Kaname put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around. "Yuuki, we're you thinking of something perverted just now?" He said in her ear using that deep mocking voice that Yuuki found so irresistible.

Her body just tensed in response.

"Silly girl, I'm not planning on doing anything to you—for now, that is"

Yuuki then felt something cold touch the skin on her neck.

"I was only planning on giving you this." Kaname stated as he hooked the necklace around her neck and kissed her back, earning a small whimper from her. "Yuuki," he called her as his hands trailed ever so slowly to her shoulders. "You have become very lewd."

Her face burned brighter as realization hit her like a stone. "No I haven't!" She told Kaname as she faced him. "And even if I have, you were the reason behind all these strange sensations that I feel!"

"Strange?" Kaname paused as he lifted her chin up. "But it feels good doesn't it?" He asked in a soft whisper, his lips decsending slowly to her neck, licking it slightly and then blew hot air on the said area. Yuuki moaned, her hands clutching on his arms, looking at him through dazed eyes.

"I thought so." He bowed down and placed a light kiss on her fore head. "As much as I want to continue, I believe it is time for us to go."

* * *

In the function hall where the ball was held, a young man stood, slacking against one of the pillars that supported the whole construction. He seemed very uneasy, resting his weight alternately between his feet, then leaning against the pillar once more. He seemed to check on his watch every five minutes or so, he tried to be as subtle about it as possible.

But he couldn't care less since there isn't really anyone spying on him, so that meant that no one even noticed his awkwardness. Except one person, maybe.

"Oi," a deep voice rang behind the young man slightly startling him.

"What is it, Shishou?" Zero asked Touga, irritated.

"What are you so anxious about?"

"As if you haven't figured it out yet."

"Ah, I see, still thinking about the little girl are you?" There was a brief pause which he took as a yes then sighed. "Might as well patrol around the other areas around here. Vampire nobles and hunters don't make good acquaintances, regardless the situation."

Then he took off walking through the throng of vampires and hunters as he passed. Zero on the other hand resumed his earlier position, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the pillar. Just as he did so, he noticed the crowd getting quiet, as he looked up to see what was going on; the vampires were all bowing down.

He looked straight ahead, and saw the reason for the commotion; his eyes immediately landed on the beautiful girl that had her arm hooked around the Vampire King. Their eyes connected, and the girl smiled at him slightly, with an unusual glow that was more radiant from the ones she shared with him before.

Somehow, for him, she had changed, but somehow remained the same. It's as if she was happier now more than ever. Sharp pain engulfed his body as realization hit him. Of course he knew from the very beginning that Yuuki's heart belonged to Kaname, but he just couldn't stop himself to hope for a little something.

He chuckled to himself as he looked down to his feet. She always was too kind; he really misunderstood her for offering her blood to him. At the back of his mind he really knew the reason why Yuuki offered herself to him in the first place; even knowing that Kaname would surely be angered if they're found out. And the reason was sympathy, her natural kindness; he knew that she couldn't take it to see someone so close to her fall into the pits of insanity, that's why she did it.

But he wished that somehow there was some sort of an ulterior motive, hoping that she might have feelings for him. But it's very clear now that Kaname occupies a larger space in her heart. It still kills him to see Yuuki so far away from him, within the arms of another man.

"Zero." A gentle voice called to him and he raised his head, already knowing who it belonged to.

"I missed you." Yuuki said as she smiled at him genuinely, the happiness in her eyes was more than he could handle. So genuine and beautiful that it hurt him knowing the reason of all her happiness wasn't him.

"Kaname," She said as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll be fine here; you should go greet the others."

Kaname smiled at her and bowed down to whisper something in her ear that made her blush furiously. He chuckled as he straightened up and turned around, giving Zero a mocking glance and walked away.

Yuuki was left flustered, her hands cupping both sides of her cheeks as she fought to calm herself down. While Zero was pissed at Kaname's stunt. Who does he think he is? He already knew that Yuuki belonged to him, but he didn't have to flaunt so much about it. Just what is it he said that made Yuuki's face burn like that?

"Ehehe, sorry about that." Yuuki told Zero. "Could you come with me for a moment?"

Zero nodded his head and Yuuki led the way to one of the many balconies in the function. Once they were out of earshot they resumed their former conversation.

"Are you still mad at me?" Yuuki asked him.

Zero sighed and said, "No."

Yuuki smiled inwardly, delighted that he's not angered by her decision any more. A few months ago, he vowed that he'd be hunting her, hunting all the purebloods. Even if he said they were enemies, for her they were still friends.

"So, how have you been?" Yuuki asked him breaking the awkward pause between the two.

"If you meant that whole thing about turning into a Level-E vampire, then that's over."

"Eh? How?"

"I seemed to have absorbed Shizuka's blood through Kaname and Ichiru's blood. So, I guess everything's fine now."

"Really? I'm so glad." Yuuki said and smiled at him. She felt really relieved knowing that her best friend would be able to live without the worries of becoming insane. "There are so many things that I want to talk to you about, but I don't know where to start."

Zero chuckled, "I thought I was the only one."

There was a pause as Yuuki looked down for a bit, trying to collect her thoughts. And the looked back up at him with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Zero."

"Huh? What for?"

"For everything that you have done for me. Zero, ever since we were little I was the one who sheltered you. But as we grew up, you protected me and looked out for me. I always try and help you out, but in the end I always wound up in trouble then you'd be the one to clean the mess up. I was very happy to have a friend like you. So, do you still think that we could be friends?"

"I really don't know if we should be." Zero replied plainly as if it were a fact.

"Why not?" Yuuki pouted. "We always get along well didn't we?"

Zero sighed once more. "As if I could refuse a crybaby like you."

"Ah! What did you say?! That's so mean! Zero you're sadistic ways of reasoning haven't changed a bit!" Yuuki fumed childishly.

"So does your childishness." Zero as he patted her head lightly, careful not mess her hair.

"Hey," Yuuki's voice was suddenly gloomy her head down. "Is this like our normal arguments before?"

"I think it is." Zero said then he was startled as he saw a teardrop fall on her cheeks. "W-Why are you crying?! Kaname's gonna think I did something, so stop it!" Zero frantically explained.

Yuuki chuckled a little as she calm down. "I'm just happy. I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just—I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, and then that maybe even if you said we could be friends, we might not be able to get back to the way it was before.—That's why I felt so scared."

He surprised her by suddenly pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Z-Zero?"

"Of course we couldn't be EXACTLY as it was before. There's a big difference now. But at least a semblance of our past would still remain."

Yuuki was silent for a moment as she thought about it. It was true, they really can't be like they were before, everything's different now, but at least they still treat each other the same.

"Thank you, Zero" Yuuki replied as she hugged him back, both of them patting each other's backs.

"You better go out there and meet your fiancée."

"I guess I should." Yuuki replied as they both pulled away from their hug. "Is my make-up okay?"

Zero just laughed. "I think this is the first time you've worn make-up! Let me see." He lifted her face up, turning it to the sides, checking anything that's out of place. "I don't think you're make-up got messed up."

"That's a relief. I wouldn't want to re-touch it all over again, good thing I disapprove of eyeliners and mascaras! Well, I guess I'll see you then!"

"Yeah. Later."

Yuuki spun on her heel and headed out towards the crowd, leaving Zero alone on the balcony with his thoughts. It's better this way, he thought, with this he won't be able to hurt Yuuki so much anymore. Although it kills him to be anywhere near her, when he could remember his feelings for her, but it's not like they'd see each other everyday. So it was fine to just let it slip this one time.

"Zero-kun."

He heard another feminine voice behind him, it was familiar but he just couldn't remember who it was. He turned around surprised to see Kurenai Maria in front of him.

"It's been a while." She said in that adorable tiny voice of hers.

"What do you need from me?" His usual cold exterior was back in its place.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. Is that bad?" She asked innocently.

"Whatever."

"You're so much different form your brother." She said as she walked over to his place beside him, placing her tiny hand on the terrace. "I know what you did to him." She whispered.

That surprised Zero, and he suddenly moved so he face-to-face with her.

"No need to worry, I'm not mad about it. I'm just a little sad, that's all. It was already expected by Shizuka-sama. She told Ichiru the myth of the twins." She said as she leaned over the terrace, staring at the night's sky.

"It's not like I really got to spend so much time with him, most of the time I would just see him through a thick veil when Shizuka-sama was inside my body. And I found his love and loyalty for Shizuka-sama both endearing and pitiful."

"I've already noticed that before, when he first came to the Academy, but I already knew that it was not possible, for he was just a mere human for Shizuka to toy around with." Zero added, suddenly engrossed in the conversation.

"Shizuka-sama didn't really wish for him to be her toy; she had grown feelings for Ichiru too. But, she fought against it, knowing that the both of them would only suffer if it were to continue, so she distanced herself as from him as possible, making it look as if she were toying with Ichiru's feelings."

"She's still the one to blame, regardless."

"Zero-kun," Maria spoke his name softly as she walked closer to him. She placed her palm on his left cheek saying, "Hatred will not lead you to a better life. It would only consume you from inside out, just as it did with Shizuka-sama."

Zero eyes widened as he shoved Maria's hand away from his face. "How would you know? She's dead now, right? So there's no reason for me to feel hatred."

"You say that, yet I can still see through you. You still haven't let go of the past." She told him gently.

"What then? Should I be like you who don't gives a damn if someone close to me dies?!"

"You're mistaken!" Maria's face was filled with determination, unlike her usual calm exterior. "If you think that I don't really care, then you're wrong! I just picked this path to be strong! If I brood over the past too much then there's no point to be living in the present."

She paused as she gathered a lungful of air. "What I'm saying is living in the past won't help me now. I should just move on with my life, knowing that Ichiru would be happier that way!"

Zero gasped as he remembered his brother's word clearly in his head as if it were being whispered to him.

_Live on_

Those two simple words which he couldn't possibly forget… The words that fell upon his brother's lips as he was about to die…

"Don't you think Ichiru would be happier that way?" Maria told him again, breaking him out of his flashback. "I know it still hurts, I'm not asking you to forget about it so easily."

"I've done my part for Ichiru." Maria said sullenly as she turned to walk away.

Zero suddenly grabbed hold of her hand. "What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Ichiru told me to pass this message to you, once he was gone."

"You mean he knew this all along?!"

"Yes, he knew that this day would someday come." She turned to face him. "Even if Ichiru acted like he hated you, those weren't his true feelings. He thought it would be easier that way, to blame you instead of himself. He still loves you as a brother, that's why he told me to tell you to live on. If you really don't want to put his life into waste then do as he said."

"Ichiru, all this time…" Zero murmured quietly.

When he told Zero to drink the remnants of his life, he told him his true feelings and the same thing Maria said. But, he really wasn't acting on his request, true he was living like Ichiru told him to, but he was still tormenting himself because of the past.

"That's all I needed to say, I must go now, they're summoning me. I hope I get to see again soon, Zero-kun."

She waved at him goodbye and gave him a brilliant smile, then she was gone into the crowd. Then again, Zero was left alone with more thoughts to juggle in his mind. But what was strange is that thoughts of Maria were coming back to him again and again. It seems he has found a new predicament.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Sorry for the long wait! But see? I made it longer, right? So please don't hate me! T_T At least it didn't take me a month, right?

Sorry, I've been busy my little brothers, one's in first year high school [12 yrs] and the other one's grade 5 [10 yrs]. School had just begun last June 08, 2009, so I've been busy helping my mom wrap all the books and notebooks and stuff.

And bad news, my baby girl got sick! She has this really dry cough, when she coughs it's very pitiful. She really has difficulty in coughing, there's still no phlegm since it's very dry, so the doctor told me to treat her with a nebulizer. And I think it's working, her coughs aren't that dry anymore.

I hope she gets well soon, I really feel bad about her when she coughs, and it's as if she's choking.

You might notice that Zero must've been a little OOC sorry; I'm not good with quiet people actually.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	11. The Ball Part Two

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!** – For those of you who have read Chapter Ten within the twelve hours since I posted it, I have made certain changes in the said chapter. It was in the final part, when Maria and Zero were about to end their conversation.

Yeah, I figured that Zero was a bit OOC in the chapter. Sorry 'bout that, I'm not really good with those kinds of characters.

Just read the latest chapter of VK. I'm starting to feel agitated about Yuuki. I mean, I pity Kaname the most and I even feel sorry for Zero. It must be hard to know that Yuuki still hasn't made up her mind.

Oh, come on Yuuki! It's only pity that brought you and Zero close together! [I'm sorry to certain people who like Zero, but I just gotta say it. Sorry again!]

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter Eleven – The Ball Part Two**

"Kaname," She said as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll be fine here; you should go greet the others."

Kaname smiled at her and bowed down to whisper something in her ear that made her blush furiously. He chuckled quietly to himself, giving Zero a mocking glance and walked away. He looked back at his beloved a final time getting more amused at Yuuki's bewildered expression. Although Yuuki said it herself that she'd be fine, Kaname couldn't help but feel anxious as he discreetly eyed Yuuki again and again.

"Seiren," Kaname called.

"Yes, my Lord?" Seiren replied, immediately by his side.

"See to it that no harm befalls, Yuuki."

"Understood." Seiren bowed before him and took off.

"Kaname-sama," an elderly man's voice sought Kaname's attention.

Kaname turned to face the person in front of him. "Hagimoto-san, I'm glad you're doing well. How many years has it been?"

"I believe it's been twelve years. I used to serve your father; you have grown into quite a fine man, if I may say so."

"Thank you." Kaname acknowledged with a slight bow of his head.

"It's such a shame that they have to face that kind of fate." The old man's brow creased as he looked down. "The rumors have been spreading."

"What rumors, if I may ask?" Kaname inquired.

"The rumors behind the death of your parents is said to be caused by none other than you're uncle Kuran Rido-sama. I knew that Haruka-sama and Juuri-sama would never do such a thing as to commit suicide. So I believed the rumors right away."

"What you've heard is entirely correct. But I guess finding out the truth about it now is pointless, since Rido-_ojisama_ is already dead."

"Yes, you're right." The old man paused for a bit. "Kaname-sama, if there is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind."

* * *

"Oi, what the hell is that Kiriyuu kid doing with Yuuki-sama?" Aidou asked Akatsuki and Ruka as he spotted Yuuki and Zero walk to a secluded area.

"Private matters, I assume." Akatsuki replied. "But we needn't worry about that. I'm sure Kaname-sama has already ordered Seiren to keep an eye on her."

"_Tch._ I'm still not assured of his motives maybe it'd be better if I tag along too." Aidou mumbled and was about to sneak off into the direction Yuuki went off to when Ruka pulled him by the collar.

"Cut it out, Hanabusa!" Ruka half-whispered, half-shouted. "Seiren can handle that alone. You shouldn't be forgetting the reason we are here in the first place!"

"Fine." Aidou sighed dejectedly. "But I don't see _him_ anywhere!"

"DUH!" Ruka rolled her eyes. "The witch hasn't shown up either! Of course he's not here yet!"

"I'm just keeping my eyes open in case the witch decided to send him here alone!"

"Here we go again." Akatsuki muttered while massaging the side of his temple with one hand as his two companions kept on arguing under their breaths.

"Still as friendly as ever I see." An indifferent but familiar voice broke Aidou and Ruka's argument making all the tree of them stare at the newcomer.

"Shiki?!" The three of them said in unison.

"It's been a while," said a female voice, revealing herself from behind her partner.

"Rima."

"So you both decided to come?" Ruka asked. "Where were you both?"

"We've also been looking for Ichijou-san." Shiki replied nonchalantly.

"But we were unable to find a single trace of him, leading us to the conclusion that he was already dead." Rima continued.

"But then a messenger crow that came from Kaname-sama stated that he might have an idea as to where Ichijou-san might be, thus leading us to this ball." Shiki finished. "The letter only said to meet with Kaname-sama in this ball; he hasn't yet told me where I could find Ichijou-san."

"Well, that is—" Ruka started but was cut off by sudden commotion.

"Ah yes, speak of the devil." Akatsuki mumbled.

Their heads snapped up to the cause of the fuss, then immediately bowing down to acknowledge the presence of another pureblood vampire.

"Ichijou-san." Shiki whispered as he stood up straight. He was surprised to see him suddenly popping out. He had been looking for him for months but only managed to find his sword.

"So it's true," Aidou piped in.

"Why is Ichijou-san with Shirabuki Sara-sama?" Rima asked in her quiet voice, grasping Shiki's sleeve in her hands.

"Judging by the look on his face it is pretty clear that he had no such intention to be with her in the first place," was Ruka's reply.

They all looked at Takuma who was by Sara's side walking, he looked different. Unlike the usual smile that was plastered on his face back then, his face showed complete boredom. There were circles under his eyes, and his skin was so pale, not to mention he had visibly lost some weight. He hasn't noticed that the gang was staring at him as he walked with Sara and stopped in front of Kaname, bowing in front of him.

"Kaname-sama is calling us," Aidou stated as the others followed him to Kaname and Sara who were already engaged in their conversation.

"I found this young man in the debris of the former Genrouin building, and decided to care for him while he heals," was what came out of Sara's mouth. "But I couldn't find the chance to return him to you since I haven't got a clue as to where you were. So I'm returning him now." Her voice was sweet and delicate as she spoke, though they all had a clue that she did something to Takuma.

"Thank you for your bringing him here, Sara-san." Kaname replied politely. It was very clear that Kaname knew the reason Sara had abducted Takuma, but he was keeping his courtesy since they were in public. Throwing accusations and starting an argument would do them no good, even if it were his usual innuendos. It would only show the Hunter's Association that the vampire race is unstable.

Sara faced Takuma and smiled sweetly up at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as a farewell. The way Takuma's body stiffened didn't go unnoticed by his comrades.

"Even if I enjoy your company very much, I'm afraid I have to let you go." She caressed Takuma's left cheek with her palm. "Until we meet again," she said in that sweet tone of hers, the glare that she sent Takuma signifying for him to keep quiet was hidden from the eyes of Kaname and the others since she was facing the other way.

"Oh yes, Kaname-san, what is it that you were trying to tell me about?" Sara asked.

"I'm sure you already know." Kaname replied in a deep voice.

"I wouldn't rely too much on rumors and hypotheses," replied Sara.

"Aidou, come with us." Kaname told him as he led Sara and Aidou away into the balcony. "Aidou, make sure no one disturbs or even hears our conversation."

"Understood, Kaname-sama." He bowed and stalked off in some other direction in where he would be able to monitor the surroundings properly.

"What is it about this I hear about you re-establishing the Monarchy?" Sara eyed Kaname expectantly. "Is it true?"

"Yes."

"After all the effort I've gone through to replace the members of the Genrouin that you have eliminated?" Her voice was still calm, but her tone was already faltering.

"You never even sought my approval of that matter." Kaname replied in a cold tone.

"You forget; you should've been seen as public enemy number one after that incident."

"I've shown concrete proof that the former Council was indeed corrupt haven't I? What I did should even count as _community_ service. And how are you to be sure that YOUR renewed Council is far better than the former?" Sara was taken aback by his remark. "In the end you're also after my head, so that you would be in the place of the throne, am I not mistaken?"

"YOU! How can you even say such ridiculous lies?!"

"They're not lies aren't they?" Kaname cut her off as walked closer to Sara. "In that Rido incident, you were also one to partake with its benefits, right?" He stopped in front of her. "After Ichiou takes care of Rido, you plan on killing him too. Then you would be the head of the Council, am I right?

"Instead of letting filthy people like you to take control," Kaname continued. "It would be better if I just pull the reigns once more. After all, the Monarchy was first ruled by the Kuran family." He paused. "Or do you dare question me after I stated those facts?"

Sara inhaled; finally freeing herself from Kaname's tight binds of interrogation. "And how am I supposed to know that you're not corrupt as well?"

"What more should I be greedy for?" Kaname asked her rhetorically. "I'm not one for worldly pleasures; they do not interest me. I've already got my soulmate, would there be more to ask for?"

That hit Sara like a hard brick, seeing that she hasn't found her _one_ yet. It was true, most of the pureblood vampires she knew that had their soulmates lived far away from civilization, secluding themselves from the stained world. They were content with each other by their sides; they do not concern themselves over something so trivial, as long as they're not affected.

"My mate only wished for a peaceful co-existence." He paused. "I'm simply making her happy. Which is why pests like the Genrouin should just crumble to dust, don't you think? Instead of helping with that goal, they only want to dominate the world for themselves."

"Do you think that the Genrouin would simply back down just like that?" Sara asked irritation finally lacing her voice.

"Do they stand a chance against the purebloods that I have already gathered? Yes, I've socialized with many of our kind, and they were not even hesitant with the idea of me ruling over the Monarchy once again. What does the Genrouin consist of anyway? They're nothing but a bunch of nobles who were so eager to have a semblance of power.

"You're the only pureblood vampire who was stubborn enough to support the Council's ideals. Isn't that another proof of your hidden incentives?" Kaname asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Sara just scoffed, stomping her heeled feet and walked away, leaving a hole through the solid marble in where she pierced her heels.

"Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked appearing out of nowhere. "Is it over?"

"Part of it," Kaname replied and walked towards the dance floor.

* * *

"_That's a relief. I wouldn't want to re-touch it all over again, good thing I disapprove of eyeliners and mascaras! Well, I guess I'll see you then!"_

"_Yeah. Later."_

_Yuuki spun on her heel and headed out towards the crowd, leaving Zero alone on the balcony._

She had always been thinking about how Zero is since she left the Academy; it was good to see him in good condition. She felt relieved that she wouldn't need to fear for the time Zero falls to Level E to come anymore.

Though she's glad that Zero's physical being was well, she couldn't help but think if his heart was in the same condition as his body. She knew she hurt him really bad, and would be hurting him more by showing herself to him but she couldn't stay away from him. She just couldn't let things end that way with them, she didn't want to waste all the times they've shared.

She was thankful enough that Zero found in himself to forgive her. She can't possibly reciprocate the feelings Zero has for her. Now that the things were cleared in between them, even though a little; she now felt at peace. The nagging feeling of wanting to see him had subsided. She won't show herself to Zero for a while, so that he would be able to move on little by little.

Speaking of people whom she wants to meet, she gracefully strode through the function hall, earning curious glances and bows as she strode by. Then her eyes caught her target and she effortlessly walked to his side.

"Richijou," she called to him.

"Ah, Yuuki! I missed you so much!" Kaien exclaimed as he made his way towards Yuuki for a hug.

And as usual, Yuuki side-stepped letting his foster dad fall flat on the hard marble floors.

"I missed you too, Richijou." Yuuki said politely as he helped Kaien up to his feet.

"I thought I told you to call me Otou-san?" Kaien sobbed.

"Ehehe," Yuuki chuckled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I'm still not used to calling you that yet."

"Don't mind it for now, what's important is that I get to see my cute little daughter again."

"I've wanted to see you too, but I wasn't allowed to go out unless Kaname is with me."

"I understand." Kaien smiled warmly at her. "There's also someone who would like to meet you too."

"Eh? Who?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"I especially brought her as my partner for tonight."

"Richijou, you have a girlfriend?" Yuuki asked shockingly.

"NO! That's not it!" Kaien denied immediately. "She's someone very special."

"Well, then, where is she?" Yuuki looked to her left then to her right, searching for the person the Chairman was talking about, but found no one nearby who looked like was linked to him.

"Turn around, Yuuki." Kaien ordered in his fatherly tone and then Yuuki did as he said.

"Yuuki, it's very nice to see you again." Sayori greeted her in her usual tender voice.

"Y-Yori-chan!" Yuuki spoke breathlessly. To say that she was surprised was an understatement.

She never knew that she could meet Yori in a place like this. A place in which is in a different world from humans, where hunters and vampires were together. She didn't dare imagine her to fall into the world of fantasy and myth. As far as she's concerned Yori belonged to the human world, where she no longer walks upon.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked carefully in a hushed voice, reaching her hand out to her and touching Yori's cheek.

What WAS she doing here? Only hunters and vampire nobles were allowed in this ball. The invitation specifically said not to involve civilians. This ball was held, solely for the purpose of the reconciliation of humans and vampires; the hunters serving as the representative of the entire human race.

"There's something I need to tell you." Yori paused and then took the warm hand that held her cheek into her own hands. "I'm part of the Hunter's Association now."

"What?" Yuuki asked skeptically.

"I better give you some privacy, excuse me." Kaien dismissed himself from the two and looked for his partner, Yagari Touga.

"I said I'm a member of the Hunter's Association now." Yuuki didn't respond so she kept on talking. "I specifically told Richijou not to tell you, I wanted to be the one to tell you and I pleaded him to take me here so I could see you."

"Yori-chan, being involved in all this is dangerous, don't you know that?!" Yuuki argued.

"Don't worry; I'm only assigned on desk jobs, nothing dangerous." Yori smiled a reassuring smile and continued. "Besides, I also undergo basic training under the Association, just in case. They even gave me an anti-vampire weapon!"

Yuuki suddenly pulled Yori for a tight embrace; the other vampires were staring and murmuring but she did not care. All that she cared about for now is that she got to see her best friend.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Yuuki said as she let go of Yori. "But, right now I think I'm still contemplating whether to be happy or worried. Even if it's only a desk job, what you stepped into was no joke."

"Of course I know that." Yori said as she clasped Yuuki hand tighter. "I had made my decision ever since you left. I wanted to be part of your world. I'm no longer innocent; I didn't choose to have my memories erased of what happened that day."

"Yori-chan," Yuuki was holding back her tears. "I'm so touched that I could cry, but I mustn't. Thanks you so much Yori-chan. You're my best friend ever."

"As you are, to me Yuuki."

The two young women smiled at each other and giggled at their affectionate display.

"So, how's life like with Kaname-sempai?"

* * *

_Clink, clink, clink_

"May I have your attention please?"

The crowd immediately went quiet at the sound of Kaname's voice. Kaname, together with Yuuki, Yagari Touga and Kurosu Kaien were on the stage. There were about twelve vampires behind them wearing traditional Japanese clothes. All those who were talking, walking eating and dancing have stopped what they were doing and faced the direction of the stage in front.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to this grand annual event. I am glad to see that my fellow vampires have an open mind to agree to share the same dream that my parents have also wished for, to walk in the same world as the humans, to live peacefully in co-existence.

"The purpose of this ball is to not only celebrate the treaty we have made but also to formally announce the re-establishing the Monarchy."

Excited whispers and murmurs could be heard from every corner of the room as the audience applauded. They were all gathered here for this purpose, the rid the vampire world of the false ideals of the Genrouin.

"I sincerely thank you for your support." Kaname said, slightly bowing his head.

All the vampires in the room placed their right hand on their left breast and bowed down respectfully before Kaname.

"Thank you; and I would also like to introduce to you, my Queen." Kaname placed his hand behind Yuuki's back, bringing him in front of him and the audience applauded rather louder than before.

Yuuki couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. No matter how much training Ruka had put her through, she just couldn't get rid of her shyness.

Kaien carefully took the microphone from Kaname's hand and said, "That is all that we would like to share. Now please, help yourselves to the food and music."

The music started and people began to dance, some took Kaien's advice and indulged themselves in the food that was exquisitely prepared for the occasion. While the four of them descended from the stage, going to their respective places. As Kaien Kurosu and Touga Yagari headed off to tables to get food, the pureblood couple walked to their companions.

Akatsuki, Ruka, Hanabusa, Senri and Rima as well as Takuma were seated in the round table placed at the farthest corner of the wall across the dance floor for better surveillance. Each of them was busy communicating with each other, talking about what had happened during the time they were all separated. But mostly the conversation circled around Takuma.

The group had acknowledged the pureblood King and Queen seated themselves in their respective places, immediately stopping their conversation. They knew that Kaname would be very interested as what happened to Takuma the past two months, considering that he was the closest to him ever since they were children.

"I'm glad to see you're well, Ichijou." Kaname started.

"As do I." Takuma replied.

"There things that I want to ask, but I am sure that it would not be appropriate to be discussed here."

"I understand, Kaname." He paused. "I will tell you everything that you want to know."

"Very well then," Kaname nodded slightly. "But I am curious though; did she do anything to harm you?"

"It's nothing unbearable." He said quickly. "My loyalty forever lies to you."

"Thank you Ichijou, to go as far as to endure everything just to protect me, I really appreciate it." Kaname said in his usual calm voice, but everyone in the table could feel the tension radiating off him.

This was one of the few times that they have seen Kaname acknowledge someone's effort with such sentiment. His mask rarely falls off, except when Yuuki is involved they aren't surprised to see him burst.

"I would like to ask you, Tooya and Shiki to stay in my mansion, now that all of you in this table are considered my disciples."

"Yes, of course. Thank you Kaname." Takuma told him sincerely. Everyone knew he would never be able to go back to his own clan. His clan was the head of the Council, namely the ones opposed to the Monarchy. And as the murderer of Ichiou, he certainly won't be forgiven.

"What about you, Shiki?" Takuma asked him, returning to his usual cheerful self.

"I have no problem against it." Shiki said. He had spent his time searching for Takuma; of course he'd stay with him. He turned to Rima. "What about you?"

"As long as you're there, then why not?" Rima replied.

"Then it's settled. We'll all go home together tonight." Kaname announced.

"Um, excuse me," Yuuki interrupted. "Kaname, I thought you said there were only three bedrooms in the mansion?"

"Did I?" Kaname looked at her with that playful smirk plastered on his face; the whole gang watching the exchange between them. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that there were only three _furnished_ bedrooms. There are actually ten rooms in our mansion, eight on the second floor and two on the first floor."

Yuuki gaped at him. So he had planned the whole thing all this time? She thought as her face flushed.

"What is it, Yuuki?" Kaname said in that teasing voice of his.

From underneath the long, thick royal blue table cloth, Yuuki stepped on Kaname's shoe, grinding it slightly. They were staring at each other; their faces giving nothing away, the gang thought it was boring so they engaged in their own conversation.

"You tricked me?" Yuuki whispered in a very low voice.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed down and the loud orchestra music started playing the only light was aimed at the singer on the center stage. And a few tiny multi-colored light bulbs lined the area in which the food was prepared. It was rather convenient against the other eavesdropping vampires.

"Don't get me wrong," Kaname whispered back in the same hushed tone. "I was simply thinking how that would boost our relationship, specifically to bring us closer."

Yuuki pouted, not satisfied with his answer.

"I'm not lying," Kaname continued. "But I was really surprised when you came on to me. I really didn't plan that at all." Kaname chuckled as Yuuki's face turned red, reminiscing the said memory. "And besides, it really did do wonders to our relationship, don't you think?" Kaname whispered in her ear.

Yuuki gasped as she felt Kaname's hand on her right thigh. She gave him a meaningful look that said 'stop', but instead he went on. He gathered the long silky material of her gown, using his fingers, never moving its place on her thigh. The fluttering feeling of his fingers and the silkiness of her gown slithering against her skin made her shiver. The sensation coursed throughout her body, immediately landing on the pits of her stomach.

"Kana—_me_," She tried to make her voice firm, but the last syllable of his name turned into a low moan as Kaname's hand trailed higher, near her center.

Kaname leaned down, to whisper in her ear. "You should just stay quiet, Yuuki. Or the others might hear you." She gasped again when Kaname's fingers touched her womanhood against her wet silk panties. "Enjoy your punishment for letting another man touch you."

This definitely surprised Yuuki. He saw that? She thought. Now she knew that there was no getting out of it once Kaname started. Instead she tried her best to look normal so as not to raise any suspicion. She looked at him through her lashes, her head slightly bent down, as a signal of surrender.

Kaname smirked at her and continued what he was doing. Her juices were practically seeping from her panties; he pushed the crotch area to the side, and touched her bare core. Yuuki jumped slightly at the feeling of his fingers stroking her most intimate part. She looked at the others to see if they had a clue as to what was happening; thankfully they were all pretty busy talking.

Most of the crowd was on the dance floor then Akatsuki and Ruka had decided to go for a dance as well while the other four droned on and on. She looked at Kaname who was leaning against his other hand, slightly away from Yuuki, looking at the others here and there. You wouldn't even suspect that his other hand was in his fiancée's underwear!

Using one hand to cover her mouth, the other fell limply on Kaname's left thigh and clutched his pants as he circled his finger against her clit. She almost moaned aloud but kept her teeth clenched so that no sound may pass through her lips. She gasped as she felt Kaname's finger at her core, very slowly inching his finger inside her depths.

Her soft moan was covered by the loud music and vocals as Kaname pushed his finger deeper inside her, rotating his finger, driving Yuuki insane. Yuuki fell back on her seat, resting her back against the headboard. Kaname smiled as he felt Yuuki part he legs more, inviting him to plunge deeper into her, and so he did. With the gained access, he thrust his finger into her aggressively. He picked up the pace, inserting another finger and pumping it faster and harder inside her.

He faced Yuuki, craning his head to the other side to take a good look at her. She was slumped against her seat; with her head bent down to cover her face. It was hard to see her expression from afar, but in Kaname's place, he could see perfectly. Her face was contorted in pleasure, her small hand covering her mouth to cover her whimpers, but he could feel the vibrations of her tiny moans and grunts and he could see from the way she was breathing that she was close.

He moved his thumb in another angle and pushed his fingers inside her faster, his thumb grazing her sensitive nub. And with a few more thrusts, he felt her body stiffen and her walls pulsed around his fingers, her shaking thighs were clenching his hand in place. He curved his fingers slightly making Yuuki jump a little, prolonging her orgasm. By the time they were done, the song had ended.

Kaname withdrew his hand from her dripping sex and bent a little to suck on his fingers quickly. He took the table napkin and wiped the other remnants of her cum on his fingers, while Yuuki straightened herself. When she looked at her surroundings, it seems that not even one of them knew what they were doing. Rima, Shiki, Takuma and Hanabusa were playing cards which she assumed they have just started the last time she looked at them.

She looked the other tables which are empty, a while ago there were a few people sitting on the tables but now, it seems all of them have gone to dance. It was quite hard to hear whispers due to the loud music, even with the strength of her vampire hearing. And lastly, she looked over to Kaname, who had an arrogant smile on his face.

"Enjoy yourself, Yuuki?" He asked in that silken voice of his that she always fails to resist.

"What if someone saw us?" Yuuki whispered angrily, her face still flushed.

"I assure you no one suspected a thing. No one would even be able to smell the intoxicating scent of your arousal in this crowded place."

Seeing the confidence in his words, she didn't doubt that him one bit.

"I trust that you now learned your lesson?" Kaname asked her seductively. Yuuki blushed furiously and nodded in response. "We're not finished yet, wait till we get home. Then, the game begins." He threatened, his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Now, prepare yourself, we're supposed to dance the last dance." Kaname smiled at her. "But if you can't walk, that can be arranged."

"I—I'm fine!" Yuuki stuttered.

Kaname chuckled the said, "Is there anything else you would like to pass the time?"

"Well, I do want to talk to Yori-chan again."

"Then go ahead. I'll be with the Chairman."

* * *

"Things progressed easier than what we have expected." Zero muttered under his breath. "Are you sure that this isn't some kind of trick? I mean, aren't they going to do something about it? They don't seem to like to be ruled over."

"Just take a good look around you, Baka Deshi." Touga answered. "I suppose you can't tell at first, but the noble vampires who were invited in this party are purposely from the Anti-Council Faction."

"There's an Anti-Council Faction?" Zero asked bewildered. He hasn't heard of such a thing.

"No, it's just what we like to call them. All the vampires that have gathered here were vampires who didn't approve of the Council's ways. As you can see, there are a lot of them." Touga said gesturing to the throng of vampires. "Some of them are even supporters from the Council before, but had a change of heart."

"I still don't get it. Wouldn't they basically disapprove of the Monarchy since its power is concentrated on only one clan? While within the Genrouin the power is distributed, and some of them may be lucky enough to get into a position."

"Yes, that's true. That is all the more reason for an organization to corrode in its own selfish corruption." Touga said seriously. "Those vampires joined the Council for a reason, namely, power. All of them wanted power and will do anything just to reach the top. Including making purebloods turn against each other in order for them to have full control.

"A lot of the pureblooded vampires acted upon that last incident regarding Kuran Rido. A lot of people who had also heard the truth about it decided to act. Look there," Yagari Touga pointed to the direction where Kaname and Kaien were; the two of them were talking to another vampire that was dressed in a traditional haori and hakama.

"What about it?" Zero asked.

"That vampire is a loyal servant of the pureblood vampires of the Guren clan."

"How can you tell?"

"The crest on the back of his haori, only the Guren clan has that unique crest. And only trusted slaves may wear that crest. Actually, most of the pureblood servants are here to represent the clan they belong to. All of them wore traditional kimono, so it's not hard to tell. Considering the number of the pureblood servants here, I'd say that this whole Monarchy thing would be a success."

"If this is such an important event for them, then where are their masters?" Zero asked.

"You know how purebloods are. Most of them prefer to be anti-social, always keeping to themselves. It's rare enough to see ONE pureblood in a gathering let alone a couple."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," a male voice rang throughout the speakers. "It is now time for the Last Waltz to be danced by none other that the King and Queen themselves."

There was a loud applause, but no rooting or screaming, as expected of the people who understood that this was supposed to be a formal gathering. Then, the royal couple gracefully walked into the middle of the dance floor. Kaname took Yuuki's left hand in his right and placed his left hand on Yuuki's back, while Yuuki placed her right hand on Kaname's left shoulder.

As the sweet music started, Kaname and Yuuki elegantly glided on the marble floors. Their coordination was impeccable as they took each step with gradual precision. From afar you would be able to see the emotions crossing their eyes, as they were in their very own world. Kaname spun Yuuki around then Yuuki came back to him, after spinning in a full circle in time with his steps.

The music started to rise, nearing its climax and Yuuki spun again. The music became louder and vigorous, signaling the climax where the other people who want to join the dance come in. Partners from every race, human and vampire alike started to waltz into the dance floor. Some couples composed of mainly vampires and humans, while some vampires decided to take a human as their partner and vise versa.

"Would you like to dance?" Maria asked Zero from the sidelines. Zero seemed to be indecisive as he stared at Maria.

Then someone from behind him slapped him on his back, pushing him forward to Maria. "Go ahead, Baka Deshi! Consider this as your part in strengthening the alliance!" Yagari Touga bellowed at Zero.

Zero ruefully took Maria's hand in his and walked her to the dance floor and immediately started to waltz, like the others.

"You shouldn't show a grave face like that while dancing." Maria commented cheerily.

"_Tch_," was his response.

"Come on, it's not so bad isn't it?" She asked as she spun, and returned to her cadence. "Is that really the right way to treat your ally?"

Zero's, eyebrow was twitching in irritation. It's not like he supported this alliance wholeheartedly. When he looked to his side, he saw Yagari glaring at him.

"Fine," Zero muttered and tried his best to relax his face.

"Now, that's much better, but I bet a smile would definitely look better on your handsome face!" Maria giggled.

Zero looked away, his cheeks flushing.

"Zero? You can blush?" Maria laughed, but not loud enough to disturb the others. She thought it was cute and unusual, but cute altogether.

"Shut it!" Zero mumbled, while Maria chuckled again as he twirled his partner again.

The dance floor was filled with dancers, gracefully dancing, spinning, and flowing with the sweet rhythm of the song. The song's tempo changed slightly, and then all the dancers exchanged partners, waltzing with their new partners and then off to another one after a spin.

"My have you grown, my little Yuuki." Kaien crooned at her adoptive daughter.

"Thank you, Richijou." Yuuki told him.

"I told you to call me Otou-san!" Kaien whined and pouted.

Yuuki giggled at his foster father's silliness. "Fine, thank you Otou-san. I hope I get to see again soon."

"Me too."

After a few more steps and another spin, Yuuki landed on the next man and danced with him.

XXX

"Aidou-sempai," Yori gasped as she met her former upperclassman.

"Sayori Wakaba?" Aidou asked surprised as he took Yori's hand, being his next partner and all. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the Hunter's Association now." Yori replied as she spun and drew back into her place in front of Hanabusa.

"Oh, I see."

"I want to thank you again for what happened last time."

"_Pft_, don't mention it. But I'm glad to see the students are doing fine. So did you talk to Yuuki-sama?" Yori giggled. "What did I say?"

"I just never thought the day would come when you'd address her like that." She answered then took a step back as Aidou spun her again.

"Well, it's not like I have I choice, besides I can't actually address her so casually in public. It's like a sin!"

"Ehehe, pretty complicated stuff, I must say." She said. "I'm glad to meet you again, Aidou-sempai, I hope we could meet again."

"Yeah," Aidou affirmed as he twirled her for the last time, sending her off into another man's arms, somehow that pissed him off.

XXX

"Hello again, Zero." Yuuki greeted her next partner.

"Hi." Zero spat out.

There was an awkward silence as the two danced with each other, not one of them dared to speak as they waltzed around the floor.

"Um," Yuuki started. "I want to thank you again for understanding Zero. I wish you would find the same bliss that I have found."

Zero didn't speak but just stared at her as if waiting for something else to come out of her mouth. But there were none. And they remained like that until their turn, almost ended.

"Bye Zero, see you soon." Yuuki said.

"Bye Yuuki," Yuuki's eyes widened as she heard Zero speak. "Thanks for everything."

Yuuki just smiled warmly at him as she turned again and off to her next partner. She danced off to one partner after another, being passed around and then finally landing back in the arms in where she belonged.

She greeted him with a sweet smile as they got into position. Then, the song's tone changed again, nearing its end. Kaname and Yuuki danced together effortlessly, having memorized each step of one another when they practiced their finale. With each fluid step and turn they executed, the crowd's eyes couldn't help but look at them as their bodies entangled then drift apart only to come back in each other's arms in fascination.

As the tempo of the song progressed, so did their fluid movements. Then finally, after a complicated spin, Kaname lifted Yuuki up into the air holding her waist, and then gracefully put her back down, her body drifting away from him as she stepped out of their boundary. He drew her in once more, tugging at her hand gently as she spun around to him.

His right hand still holding her left, his other hand landed on her waist and supported her weight by leaning down as she arched her back dramatically, her free right hand extended outwards to make the scene more alluring. As if on cue, the music died down and the audience applauded their lovely display.

The royal couple regained their normal stances and bowed down eloquently at each other, then at the audience.

Since the Last Waltz was the indication of the party's end, almost all of the guests piled up to give their goodbyes to the royal couple and then to their other friends. The last people in the function were Kaien and his companions from the Association and Kaname and his disciples from the vampire's side.

Kaname talked to Touga and Kaien about certain topics regarding the alliance while Yuuki talked to Yori-chan, to spend some more quality time together. When it was time for them to go, Yuuki kissed Yori's cheek as a goodbye and hugged her. She also said goodbye to the Chairman, whom had adopted her and then waved to Zero goodbye.

She walked back beside Kaname, the place where she rightly belongs and all of them took off in their limousine, before there were five of them, now there were eight. Akatsuki drove with Ruka on the front seat beside him as they headed back to the place they call home.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm so sorry! I'm making such a bad habit by updating too long! I hope you'll all forgive me!

Like I said, I made a few changes in the last chapter, regarding Zero and Maria's conversation.

I was busy with projects and assignments, of my little brothers' of course. I kinda act as their tutor. And as I've said before, this is a SHARED LAPTOP. I could only hold my laptop for about thirty minutes a day, and not even everyday since one of my brother is a high school freshman now [12 years old]. Teachers kept pestering them to search for additional info on the net, so I can't intervene.

Oh, and my baby girl still hasn't recovered from her cough, or got infected by a new strain of cough. She is suspected of having asthma, poor dear, I sure hope it isn't true! I got to get back to the clinic next week to have her re-checked again to see if she's okay.

She's on antibiotics now, three times a day for seven days, and I have to treat her with a nebulizer four times a day for three days, last time it was only three times a day for three days. The doc said that her condition worsened so it's necessary.

She's usually awake now, all the more reason not to have any spare time to even do my chores! Luckily she's still as cute as ever! The doctor's even surprised that she's still energetic even with an infection! I hope she gets well soon.

I wish I never let her auntie hold her; she had a really bad cold that time! Regrets, regrets, regrets!

T_T *SOB* Kaname*Yuuki fans unite!


	12. Punishment

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and added me and my story to their favorites list.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Punishment**

It was a silent ride from the venue back to the mansion. Not one of the six disciples within the limo dared to disturb the silence and break the tension emanating from their pureblooded king. They figured that something must've happened between the two, and decided not to poke their noses where it doesn't belong. Personal matters such as these should be resolved only by the people involved.

Yuuki couldn't help but squirm a little in her seat, nudging her body to scoot further away from the source of her distress. She could almost feel the anger boiling inside Kaname as his aura freed itself from the confines of his body. She couldn't figure what he was so disdained about, they were okay awhile ago. They even danced together with grace after their foreplay. She suddenly turned her head away, gathering her hair on her shoulder to cover the blood that was rising to her cheeks at the sudden memory.

It was still a long way to go before they get to the mansion, and she already couldn't stand this distance. Normally, Kaname would pull her to his side and she would rest her head against his broad shoulder while Kaname traced invisible patterns on her skin. Her fingers tangled through her hair, remembering that part of her hair was still tied in a bun. She saw Rima free her hair from the ribbons that held it up and decided to do the same.

It was fortunate that Ruka doesn't approve of hairsprays, otherwise her hair would be impossible to undo until she took a shower. She thought as she made herself busy by pulling out hairpins from her locks. A thick braid fell on her shoulder as she pulled out the last hairpin, she went to work on disentangling her locks from the plait, combing through the curls using her delicate fingers. As she was smoothing her tresses, she felt something warm lingering on her skin; she slowly followed the source of this feeling using her eyes.

Her eyes led her to none other than the person beside her. She averted her eyes quickly and was surprised that he was now staring at her, while an hour ago, he was completely ignoring her. As she read the atmosphere, she noticed that something has changed. She took a peek under her thick lashes once again at the person beside her. There was something different from his gaze, instead of the anger she felt him exude earlier, she felt something else radiate off him.

It was something more heated, furious and predatory, which made her insides churn and she felt something land in the pits of her stomach. She felt hot, as the dark gaze in his eyes slowly consumed her from inside. With a sharp intake of breath, she realized that she was still staring directly into his eyes; she could almost swear that she avoided his eyes awhile ago. But now it was too late, she felt herself trapped within those hypnotic orbs of wine, and she could not break away.

She could almost feel his heated gaze dancing on her skin as she felt goose bumps rise on her arms. She noticed that her breathing was a lot heavier from before. How long has it been? She asked herself. She willed herself to break free, making her body move but found it impossible as she felt his eyes pull her in deeper into a trance.

_Clink_

Yuuki's eyes widened, surprised and finally free from his restricting eyes; she inclined her head looking at the object that broke her out of the spell. She saw one of her diamond studded hairpins on the carpet of the limo. Jewelries really are a woman's best friend; she thought to herself and bent down to pick it up. As she resumed her earlier stance, she looked at the others who were slacking in their seats and staring at the windows. They didn't seem to notice the entire exchange.

She sneaked a glance at her mate once more; he was back in his original position, with his chin resting on his right palm, watching the scenery outside the limo. Seeing that there was nothing else to do, she herself decided to mimic what the others were doing. She was playing with the strands of her hair, combing through it with her fingers, staring blankly out the window. The forest outside gradually became more and more familiar to her as they drove by; it was a sign that they were getting nearer to their destination.

Kuran mansion, fifteen minutes later…

Akatsuki parked the limo in the garage; still, not a word was exchanged between the King and Queen. It has become rather awkward, even the remaining six were not able to utter a word, not really knowing what to say. As they arrived inside the mansion, it was Kaname who broke the dead silence.

"Aidou, please escort Ichijou, Rima and Shiki to their bedrooms." Kaname ordered, his voice ringing inside the hollow living area.

"I understand, Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed in front of Kaname as the three followed him to the stairs. "There are complimentary clothes and towels in the rooms, but I believe that would only last for not more than two days, so…"

Aidou's voice echoed in the house as they ascended the stairs. Ruka and Akatsuki were soon to follow behind them. Kaname started to walk towards the stairs, with Yuuki following behind him. The others made their way to the East Wing while Kaname and Yuuki headed to the West Wing. As soon as they got in their room, Kaname briskly walked to the foot of the bed and sat on it, leaving Yuuki standing behind the door.

"Kaname," Yuuki finally mustered enough courage to speak. "Are you mad at me?" She asked through worried eyes, her voice mirroring the same tone.

Kaname did not answer, instead he stared at her intently boring holes though her body with the use of his eyes, which made Yuuki feel a little more insecure. She constantly bombarded herself with questions as to what had she done to get this reaction from him. She thought that he wasn't too mad about what happened with her and Zero at the ball earlier. Her underwear that was still damp served as evidence of this fact.

"Yuuki," Kaname called to her. Her head whipped up in surprise as he finally acknowledged her. She was pulled out of her negative conclusions that were clearly written all over her face. "Do you think I wouldn't be upset with what you did earlier?"

Yuuki looked down disappointed in herself, "I know." Of course she knew that Kaname wouldn't like what transpired earlier. But she was just too happy that she hugged Zero, even when knowing that if Kaname saw, it would surely break his heart. "I-I'm sorry." She stammered. "I was just too delighted over the fact that Zero decided to reconcile with me—as a friend of course." She looked up at him under her lashes with her head bent down as she completed her sentence which he could've misunderstood.

"I'm aware of that." He simply stated, irritation lacing his deep voice. "But I just couldn't stop myself to think of what he did in the past." Recognition and guilt reflected in Yuuki's eyes. He couldn't stop the images that invaded his mind back then. His mind kept pestering him with memories of Zero feeding on her. With him being able to be the first to savor Yuuki's blood which was rightfully his kept nagging at him to slit his throat. He smiled inwardly at the thought. How delightful that would be if that were to happen.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki repeated in low voice, guilt was consuming her from the inside. In her case, she grew up as a human, so she wasn't able to understand the importance of blood to vampires. A part of her knew back then that what she did was wrong, besides the fact that offering your blood to a vampire to serve as food. When she fed Zero, there was always this persistent thought in her head that was screaming that what she did with Zero was wrong, extremely unforgivable.

She had only realized now that that 'voice' was her inner vampire preventing her from giving something only her soulmate should have. She should've listened, but just couldn't bear to lose the Zero she knew. As she looked at Kaname's eyes right now, she knew that he knew she wasn't the one to blame. He himself already understood the reason of her past actions.

Testing the dark waters of those fiery orbs, she sought forgiveness that was rightfully there. Even if what she did was considered unforgivable, Kaname had already found it in himself to forgive and to understand, but the pain would forever be engraved in his heart. And now she stood there in front of him, as his mate, someone to soothe his burning soul.

Another minute had passed and the air between the two had started to change. Yuuki was finding it a little uncomfortable standing in front of him under his intense scrutiny. It seems that something else was on his mind, completely throwing the issue behind his shoulder. As his eyes roved over her form slowly, she couldn't help but twitch under his gaze. The phrase 'feeling one's stare' came to her mind. His eyes, that traveled every inch of her body, were followed by a path of fire, igniting her senses further into excitement.

"Yuuki," Kaname drawled, her name fell form his lips seductively and his stare became heated.

"Y-yes?" Yuuki asked her voice low and was slightly shaking. She was slightly dumbfounded but couldn't figure the reason why. Maybe it was because she herself was looking over his seductive form from where she stood, imitating what he was doing.

"You don't want me to feel bad anymore, do you?" He asked in his low playful voice, the one he always used on her when he has something up his sleeve.

"No." She answered in only one word, still absorbed in his eyes.

"Then, would you do something for me?"

"Of course," Yuuki replied almost immediately.

"Really? Even if it meant following orders for the rest of this day?"

Kaname asked in an amused tone, observing his youthful princess under his accurate eyes. She didn't know exactly what he was planning, but she wasn't one to deny him of what he wanted, so she nodded in response. Of that she was certain, she even told him once that she'd follow him through the depths of hell just to be with him, so doing simple commands would be easy, right? Or so she thought.

"Are you sure?" Yuuki nodded again. "Then promise me," Yuuki stared at him giving him her full attention. "Promise me that you'd do everything I say, at least for the rest of this day."

"I promise." She replied swiftly with a stern voice. She was always one to keep promises, and she would do anything just to make Kaname happy, and forget about what happened earlier.

Kaname smirked at the innocent little girl in front of him; she really had no clue when someone was rubbing their palms together in an evil scheme. "Then strip for me, right here, right now."

"What?!" Yuuki reacted immediately.

"Why so shy, Yuuki? I have already seen _every_ inch of your body. So it shouldn't matter anymore right?" Kaname asked in his usual teasing tone. The sarcasm in his voice went undetected by Yuuki. In truth, he didn't even need to hear her reasons; he just wanted to see her stammer. Playing with his little Yuuki never ceased to bore him.

Yuuki stood there, blood rushing through her veins rapidly; her body was rigid as thoughts filled her head. He was right in a way, what _was_ she shy about now that Kaname had already seen her? Well, there is a difference; in the past HE would take off her clothes and worship her body with his skillful lips and tongue, meaning he didn't have time to ogle her body. But now, standing here in front of him, feels like she's out in the open. And the way he stared at her body seems like he was already stripping her clothes off with just his eyes. And as she looked at those hungry eyes, she can't help but feel a little excited.

With a sigh Yuuki straightened up and gathered her hands to the back of her neck. She was very careful not to make eye contact with Kaname.

"Yuuki" _Oh crap._ She knew what he was gonna say, but still refused to look at him. "Yuuki," Kaname's voice became firmer. "Look at me."

She reluctantly raised her head a little, letting her eyes travel from his foot to his eyes as slowly as possible. Her breath hitched as she saw his dangerous eyes that were conveying to obey his every command, hence there would be consequences. Her hands started to tremble as she unclasped her necklace and let it drop on the floor by her side.

Fumbling for the zipper at her side, she did not dare to break away from his gaze as she pulled it down, opening it. She saw his eyes follow the trail where her skin was exposed as she slowly let the gown fall and pool by her ankles. She did not miss how his eyes roved over her form as if touching her by just his gaze; she couldn't hold back the soft groan that escaped from her mouth as his eyes met hers once again.

Need, want, a dark promise what was she could fathom from the depths those pair of rubies that was transfixed on her form. She saw a slow smirk grace upon his lips as he spoke.

"Yuuki, why did you stop?"

Her face flushed in embarrassment as she remembered her place, now was not the time to be distracted. She was too caught up by the sensuous creature in front of her that she forgot the task at hand. She resumed his order by reaching in between her breasts undoing the strapless front clasp bra and letting the piece of white satin and lace join her gown on the floor.

His eyes immediately went to bouncing mounds as they were freed from the constricting garment. Then looked at Yuuki once more, her face and chest was flushed with heat, her breathing uneven, her eyes glazed over as she looked at him, mirroring the need that he knew all too well was also in his eyes.

Yuuki's hands which Kaname's eyes had followed once it started moving were now traveling south. Her fingers accidentally brushed the skin on her sides, making her shiver at the sudden sensitivity. She continued, her hands slightly shaking to the top hem of her matching underwear. She traced the hem, from the front center, going to the sides of her hips, her eyes still fixed on Kaname's. She pulled it down little by little, suddenly shy as his eyes burned her body. She knew he was getting impatient so she pulled it down all the way.

Kaname looked at her form afar, surveying her form through critical eyes. He finally looked at her face that was slightly redder than the last time he looked. Yuuki squirmed in her place as she looked at him as his intense gaze sent shivers up her spine, traveling through her body and settling itself in between her thighs. She bit back a moan when she felt warmth pool in her center, and rubbed her thighs together to get a little friction, anything to douse the fire in her core.

"Yuuki," Kaname finally spoke, highly amused by Yuuki's innocent yet erotic display. "Are you turned on by this?" He teased; Yuuki didn't answer and lowered her head in shame. "Look at me and answer, Yuuki." His voice gained momentum.

She obeyed and looked at him. "Yes." Her voice came out in a weak whisper.

"Good girl, now come over here."

Yuuki walked over to Kaname with shaking legs, and then remembered she had forgotten to take her heels off but decided to go on anyway. She was now in front of him, his face leveled to her stomach about only a foot away. She longed to touch him but was stopped herself since he didn't give any orders yet. She waited about half a minute and still nothing, he was still staring at her face as if reading something. Her insides were screaming at Kaname to touch her, only Kaname would be able to sate her sexual desires.

"Yuuki." Kaname whispered, his breath touching her skin and caused her to gasp. When did she become so sensitive? Kaname grinned at her as getting the effect he had wanted. He was going to make her beg tonight. "You're a very obedient little girl, aren't you?" Kaname continued and smiled at her. Yuuki didn't say anything and just looked at him with a determined face.

He stood up from his place, careful not to bump into her close form and walked away to one side of the bed, Yuuki looked at him, confused. Kaname gestured for her to lie down on the bed, using one hand and she did. She climbed up the bed taking her heels off in the process, crawled to the center of the large bed and laid down on her back; one arm covering her pert breasts and the other lay across her stomach to cover her womanhood.

"Yuuki, how can I see anything when you're covering yourself?" He asked in a playful tone. Yuuki obeyed, defeated, and splayed her arms on the bed. "Now, open you legs."

She was a bit surprised at his request but complied with reluctance. She bent her knees up and spread her thighs wide open as far as she could go. She looked over at Kaname who was walking to the foot of the bed once again. He already took his coat and necktie off and was now unbuttoning his shirt. He was looking at her and now she felt truly exposed, with her legs spread open and with him staring at her naked body.

Yuuki moaned softly as Kaname got rid of his shirt and his chest was exposed to her. Now she really wanted to touch him. His hands went to his belt buckle and Yuuki couldn't help but follow its path; she watched as Kaname stripped off his pants. A whimper broke from her throat when she saw Kaname's erection that was covered in black boxer briefs.

"Like what you see?" Kaname teased again. "I'm afraid that would be all you'd see for now." He said as he sinuously crawled on the bed towards Yuuki.

"My, aren't we a naughty little girl?" Kaname asked her as his fingers danced on her right leg, caressing the skin there. She gave an involuntary shiver and gasped when his fingers stroked her inner thigh. "I haven't even touched you yet and you're all wet." Yuuki gave out a moan in response.

Kaname blew at her core, making Yuuki jump and grab his shoulders. He drew back and took her hands in his. He pulled them up and took his tie that he placed on the table near their bed, and then tied Yuuki's hands to the headboard.

"If you break out of that without permission, I'll stop." He threatened. "Do you understand, Yuuki?"

"Yes," Yuuki said with a soft voice.

"Good girl." Kaname praised her as he gave her a little peck on her lips. "Now where do we start?"

"Kaname," Yuuki moaned his name and Kaname felt prided in himself seeing Yuuki weak, vulnerable and _exposed_ only to him. He couldn't stop himself from capturing her lips in a heated kiss in which Yuuki responded to immediately.

How long had they waited to taste each other again? Both of them had been itching to touch like this the whole night at the ball and it felt good finally reaping the fruits of their patience. Yuuki moaned into the kiss as Kaname pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She was tugging at the restraints around her wrists, but was very careful not break it for she did not want this bliss to stop.

She gave out a whimper when Kaname pulled away from her; she wanted more kisses from him but Kaname had other plans in his mind. This wouldn't be called a punishment if he just gave what she wanted so easily. His glorious lips went to the column of her neck, just skimming his lips along the skin there, driving her further into sexual agitation. Then he blew hot air in her ear, earning a gasp from Yuuki. Then he gently bit on it, making Yuuki squeal; he smiled inwardly at the reaction that he just pulled out from her and couldn't wait to see what more he could do.

He placed soft kisses on her ear going down her neck, sending shivers through Yuuki's spine. He bit her neck teasingly and laved the bite marks with the use of his tongue. He smiled at Yuuki when she moaned and whimpered uncontrollably with each bite and lick he gave. She was getting more and more sensitive with each of his ministrations.

He took each of her breasts in both of his hands and gave it a firm squeeze; Yuuki moaned rather loudly and arched her back, offering more of her for him to touch. His sudden touch made her senses wild; the need for more was abruptly consuming her thoughts. Amused, Kaname bent his head down, and licked her left nipple very lightly, Yuuki gasped and twitched under him. He licked it again, and again, gradually increasing pressure. As he sucked and nibbled on her left breast, his other hand went to the other and started fondling it in his large hand and then tweaking and pinching the nipples.

Yuuki twitched and moaned his name repeatedly beneath him as he continued sucking and pinching her nipples. Her breathing was getting heavier and her body became hotter. Her core burned painfully, seeking much wanted attention, but her hands were tied up and she couldn't find it in herself to ask Kaname to touch her down there. Then she suddenly found her legs moving against her will, slowly colliding with each other. And when they were fully joined, she started rubbing her thighs together garnering the much wanted friction that she sought.

She moaned in pleasure at the sensation, with Kaname playing with her breasts and her thighs chafing together. Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt Kaname stop, and she too had stopped moving, she looked up at him, his face showing disappointment, or at least feigning.

"Yuuki, why did you disobey me?" Kaname drawled seductively, his face close to hers.

Yuuki couldn't answer; her eyes squeezed shut and her face turned away from him. Although she had answer, she chose not to for her response would be rather embarrassing. Could she even speak of her sexual desires out loud? No, Kaname would definitely say she's a very perverted woman if she did so.

"Answer me Yuuki, I _want_ to know." Kaname purred in her ear this time knowing that she'd succumb to him anytime by means of torturing her pliant body. As he expected, Yuuki relaxed and looked at him in the eyes, her face red, clearly having difficulty in speaking.

"U-um," Yuuki's hoarse voice came out. "I wanted it down there." Her soft voice stated.

Kaname smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead. "You could always tell me, I won't think badly of you. I am your mate; I'm supposed to fulfill your needs." Kaname said as a matter-of-factly. "Now, tell me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you want exactly or I won't do it." Kaname said with a sly smirk on his face.

Yuuki paused for a moment gathering her courage. "Please continue what you were doing before," she hesitated a little while Kaname awaited her further instructions. "And please touch me down there too."

Throughout this ordeal, she was feeling her core pulse and burn in need. And then, without warning, Kaname sunk his face into her breasts and devoured them, making Yuuki moan loudly. His other hand that wasn't busy with her breast roved over her skin, making its way down to her womb. Yuuki gasped and arched her back, as Kaname's free hand was now at her crotch, his fingers stroking the pink flesh he found there. He continued teasing her womanhood by lightly touching her core, spreading the moisture throughout and passing over her clitoris. He noticed that each time his fingers passed over her swollen nub; her lower body would twitch in response.

Kaname's fingers were doing wonders to her body; she even failed to notice that her hips were grinding along with his hand. But no matter how much she moved her hips, he couldn't just get to the right spot, and it was driving her further into insanity as he continued teasing her nipples and her core.

"Ka-Kaname please put it in." Her face was contorted in pleasure as she stammered.

"Put _what_ in?" Kaname who finally unlatched the nipple in his mouth asked.

She would've pouted when he taunted her, but that wasn't the case right now, she was in dire need of release and she wanted it now.

"Please," she panted. "Put your finger inside me."

"Like this?" Kaname inquired as he abruptly pushed his middle finger inside her and Yuuki gave out a squeal of sheer pleasure.

"Yes," she said in her husky voice. "More please."

He obeyed, thrusting his fingers in and out of her womanhood as he basked and prided himself with Yuuki's pleading face and mewls of bliss. Nothing filled him more than knowing that he was the one who could only satisfy Yuuki in _every_ way.

"Faster," he heard her say, and he did so, also wanting her to find her release. He added another finger, to which Yuuki arched her back in response and moaned louder. He pumped his fingers in and out of her faster and faster, making sure that his palm was hitting her clit. He saw her legs draw up to her body then her back arched higher. He drove in faster and harder this time and with a few more thrusts, he heard Yuuki scream, as her walls convulsed around his fingers. He slowed down his movements, making her ride her orgasm all the way.

Yuuki struggled to regain her breath, her back finally landing on the firm mattress and then she gave out a low whimper when she felt Kaname's fingers slide out of her. She suddenly screamed when she felt Kaname's tongue licking her very sensitive core, her back riding off the bed once again.

Kaname's strong hands pinned her hips down the bed in place as he licked from her center to her nub. He kept it in mind to do it lightly, knowing how sensitive she is after an orgasm. Underneath him, Yuuki was thrashing and bucking with each pass of his tongue. He began to attack her clit mercilessly, licking and sucking it alternately. Yuuki couldn't help but moan and whimper under him, her body twitching and tense all over as he licked her.

He sucked on her clit, staying there, using gradual speed and pressure. Yuuki's body suddenly grew more rigid; he took it as a cue that she was near. So he sucked on her clit a little faster, not increasing the pressure as so not to hurt her. He felt Yuuki's thighs entangle around his head as she came. And like he did before, he slowed down his pace as her third orgasm—including the one at the ball—consumed her.

"Kaname," Yuuki huffed as she looked down at Kaname who was sucking his fingers, cleaning it from Yuuki's past orgasm.

"What is it Yuuki?" Kaname asked as he kneeled up from his position.

"How about you? Don't I get to do something for you?"

"We can do that some other time." He answered while pulling his black boxer-briefs down, completely taking it of and throwing it somewhere in the room. Yuuki's eyes automatically went to the flesh he exposed. "Right now, I really need to be inside you." He had the sudden urge to thrust into her relentlessly.

He pulled her hips near his and spread her legs wide open for him to see and she was already dripping with need. He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and pushed himself inside her in one swift thrust, both moaning each other's name at the contact. He pushed his hips against her harder, making him go deeper inside her.

"Kaname," Yuuki moaned as he started to move. "I want to touch you. Can you please let my arms go?"

Kaname didn't answer, instead he pushed himself deeper into her making Yuuki scream his name but ripped the tie that held Yuuki's wrists with his 'pureblood capabilities'. He was too busy drowning himself in the feeling of Yuuki surrounding him.

With her hands free, Yuuki placed her hands on Kaname's cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues tangled and so did their hips as Kaname drove himself in and out of her. And as he pumped into her Yuuki noticed that he was restraining himself.

Yuuki pulled him down once again and whispered, "Kaname, it's okay. You don't have to hold back."

"Yuuki," Kaname groaned.

Yuuki screamed when Kaname thrust inside of her with full force then pulled himself completely out of her. She was about to ask why when he suddenly flipped her over on her hands and knees and then rammed his cock inside her. She moaned even louder than before as he was hitting a spot inside her in this position. Kaname's fingers were digging in the flesh on her hips as he pounded in her but Yuuki paid it no heed, she rather liked this side of Kaname.

"More." Yuuki moaned aloud.

Kaname complied and rammed into her mercilessly, going harder and faster at the same time. The loud sound of flesh slapping together could be heard. His grip on her hips became tighter and tighter, making Yuuki moan in both pain and pleasure. She started to match his pace by moving her hips against his, but Kaname held it in place, conveying her not to move. Yuuki's arms started to weaken with the force of his thrusts but held herself up. Somehow she felt the need for more, for something.

"Kaname," she panted. "Bite me."

Kaname groaned in response and bent over, still thrusting inside her then bit her neck roughly. Yuuki couldn't take it anymore as she felt another orgasm devour her. Kaname feeling the sensations from Yuuki's blood _and_ her core milking his member had also succumbed into the force of his own orgasm. Her senses were getting fuzzy as Kaname spilled himself inside her, both of them being carried by each wave of pleasure that overtook them.

Their bodies fell limply on the bed. Kaname rolled to his side pulling Yuuki's body to him, embracing her. He gave her a kiss on the neck, where he had bitten her saying, 'I love you'. He was waiting for her response but she didn't. He called for her name twice and still she gave no answer, only to find out that she had fallen asleep when he looked at her face.

Kaname chuckled to himself then re-positioned Yuuki, making her face him. He cradled her head on his arm and kissed her forehead. He was playing the ends of her hair like he did so many times before, and before her knew it, he too had fallen asleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I apologize for the long wait and suddenly going AWOL on you guys.

I'm really very sorry. I would like everyone to know that I am not planning on dropping this story; it's just that a lot of stuff has happened it the past few weeks. Yeah, I know, lame excuse, right?

Anyway, people in the Philippines would be able to understand. Well, as you know the Philippines is a tropical country, and it's the rainy season in here now, which means, a lot of people will be susceptible to dengue fever.

And you know what? My cousin got it the _second_ time! I mean he was very lucky that he didn't even reach the stage that he would vomit blood, but he did have a nosebleed though, and that's considered bad. We had to go through ALL these drug stores to find Voluven; it's some kind of medicine that costs 900PHP [approx $18] per vial. And believe me, it's not easy to find. Some drugstores only hold two stocks as the maximum amount that they hold, and some don't even carry this drug at all!

But luckily, he made it through, he stayed exactly seven days in the hospital, we spent about 20,000 PHP [approx $450]. I'M NOT KIDDING. Seriously, people, it's bad to lie about illnesses, they might come true.

Sorry for not telling you about it Kath [saggitariusleo].

Yeah, I know, this shouldn't have affected me, but I was so stressed I couldn't even write anything! So instead of working on my story I busied myself by playing Mafia Wars and Vampire Wars on Facebook! And after that, incident, I still couldn't get anything to pop in my head!

I even read the latest chapter of VK. As usual, Zero*Yuuki fans were translating Kaname's actions into something devious and anything to destroy him, even when they said not to bash the characters.

And I couldn't even look at the computer screen for too long, because I had migraines! So I took another week-long break. But anyway, I'm finally here now. Sorry for the VERY long author's note. See you next time!


	13. Distraction

**Let Me Love You**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I am so sorry for updating so late! I finally got a laptop, but I still miss my old one. And I think I like my other one a lot better since it was faster. The one I'm using right now is just anther giveaway from my auntie, but, it's slower. Please excuse my poor writing, I haven't had enough practice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Distraction**

"Kaname!" Yuuki moaned in ecstasy.

Her thighs tightly gripped together around her lover as he plunged into her deep core. She yelped in pleasure as he hit a sensitive spot in her nether regions. His strong hands were on her hips, while her hands were planted behind her on the table, supporting her body as he rocked his hips into hers. The antique table beneath them was squeaking, but they paid no heed, lost in each other's warmth. They don't know how much time they had already spent and were feeling strains on their muscles but didn't mind, and just kept going.

xoxoxox

"Harder," Ruka begged as she held on to the headboard with Akatsuki sliding in her from behind.

She tried her best to hold her place in order to meet with Akatsuki's forceful thrusts. Akatsuki had always liked it rough, and so did she. They were both breathing haggardly as they continued with their lovemaking, a fine sheet of sweat covering their bodies making gliding easier. Ruka moaned loudly when Akatsuki pounded into her, directly hitting her spot along with his thrusts.

xoxoxox

"Kaname," Yuuki sighed. "I—"

He crashed his lips onto hers, interrupting her, already knowing what she was about to say. And as soon as she responded to his kiss, his hands immediately clawed at her hips. He gripped her flesh tightly in his hands and started to ram himself into her. Yuuki moaned deeply and tried to meet her hips with his. But Kaname held her still and thrust himself harder and faster, earning another muffled scream from her lovely lips.

xoxoxox

"Ruka," Akatsuki groaned.

"Yes?" she replied weak with pleasure.

As soon as Akatsuki leaned down, his face next to hers, she knew what he needed and nodded her head to make her permission clear. He lapped at the skin on her shoulder, still gliding into her then bit roughly. Ruka let out a loud moan making his feeding more pleasurable.

xoxoxox

He let his lips wander from her face to her neck, never breaking his tandem. He so loved the sound of Yuuki whimpering and moaning underneath him. He couldn't control himself anymore; he wanted to taste her blood on his tongue again. So he bit her neck, receiving an ardent sigh from Yuuki, and fed once more from his very own fountain of life.

xoxoxox

He drank the blood greedily from her body, feeling the pleasure she felt from his bite and his groin. He reached under her belly and found her swollen nub; he gave it a pinch and was enamored with her reaction. He started to rub it in circles, adding more and more pressure and gradually increasing the speed. He let her shoulder free from his fangs once he heard her gasp. Then he firmly placed his other hand on her back while rubbing maddening circles on her clit and drove himself inside her faster.

xoxoxox

Her feelings were as deep as his and this thrilled him like no other. He could feel that she was close to her climax. Knowing that he too could hold no longer, picked up his pace and was eagerly rewarded with another loud moan from Yuuki; he pushed himself harder inside her, then with another clasp of her thighs, they both reached the end.

xoxoxox

She was practically screaming from the intensity of their lovemaking, and he found it so fulfilling to please his lover like this. He pressed his fingers harder on her nub, and felt the release they were both so desperate to reach.

xoxoxox

I love you...

Meanwhile, in the living room at the foot of the stairs, was one lone vampire, desperate for an excuse to leave the mansion. He was by himself sulking; there was no other to spend the time with since Takuma decided to stay with Shiki. Such erotic happiness, he was not able to understand, for he who has not yet found a lover had never experienced it. Sure, he used to drink from humans he had entranced and had also indulged in the feeling of sex. But had never felt the way his friends felt before.

They sounded so happy, satisfied and peaceful. He envied them in a way, but couldn't blame them for being so natural. Just because he's lonely, it doesn't mean that he had to make everyone around him suffer. He stretched on the sofa he was lying on and sat up. He took one last gulp to finish the chalice of diluted blood tablets on the table. He left it there, and walked to the door, thinking of going away to town for a moment, it was very clear to him that the people in the mansion weren't planning on stopping anytime soon.

He took his coat from the hanger then slipped into it and opened the door. It was already sundown he observed. He took Akatsuki's car, sure that he wouldn't mind, if there was anyone in that house that would know how much Aidou needed to escape, it would be Akatsuki. He pressed the pedal as far as it could go and sped off. Within half an hour of driving swiftly, he was beginning to see some buildings.

He was almost near a town. Just beyond the entrance, he felt compelled to take a turn, to a nearby barn. What's peculiar is that the barn was already abandoned. Signs of age and debris could be found just outside one of the cattle houses. He slowed down, staring at the place carefully, asking himself why he went here. The town was in the opposite direction, he rolled down the window to get a better gander, but as soon as he did a familiar scent invaded his senses.

Blood.

He got out of the car immediately just about a mile away from the barn. He was starting to wonder why would there be a trail of fresh blood in this abandoned area. He could sense that there was trouble afoot. It looks like he got himself a distraction after all.

He ran as fast he can, maybe it was one of those cases that they've been investigating. He got to the entrance, and the smell of fresh blood wafted over his face. Judging by the smell, he could tell that it probably belonged to a man. He walked around, senses on high alert at the sense of danger. He could sense three vampires around, but another of a human, still alive. But the presence of other vampires washed away the essence of the human.

He leaped into the air quietly, Level E vampires are not as dumb as they seem. They probably already know of the presence of a higher class vampire. He followed the scent of the blood; he guessed that the creatures were probably feasting on the corpse right now.

He was hiding behind a shack when he found the source, he could see a man in his thirties, lying on the ground already dead, but only died recently he observed as the blood rushed from the corpse. Two vampires were sharing the body, which means that the other one is hunting for the other human.

CLACK

The noise came from inside the shack, about half a mile from where the vampires fed. And immediately they stopped, and glanced where the sound came from. They stared with beady red eyes, still hungry, and their mouths drooling with saliva at the knowledge of another meal coming their way as soon as they hunt it.

Hanabusa acted as quickly as possible, as soon as the vampires ran toward the shack, he froze them at just the right moment and destroyed them, easy enough for one of his pedigree. He ran towards the shack, opened the door loudly, to see a shadow of a girl with a pistol in her hand, the pistol pointing toward him.

"It's okay," Aidou started in a reassuring tone. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"A--" the girl stammered. "Aidou-sempai?" She asked, astonished.

This came as a surprise to Hanabusa too. As the figure walked further into the light, he saw her face. And then, realization hit, it was none other than Sayori Wakaba.

"It's you!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," she stuttered.

"Let's talk about that later, we might still be in danger."

"Aidou-sempai!" She screamed and pointed behind him.

It was a little too late, for the vermin had already pierced his chest with his claws, driving it deep enough to slice his heart. Aidou gurgled in pain but fought it, as he made an icicle from the tip of his finger and forced it through the head of the vampire that assaulted him. The vampire screeched loudly as he fell to pieces on the ground, leaving nothing but ashes.

Aidou fell to his knees, blood flowing from his chest, he breathed in deeply trying to make himself heal faster. But even without a vampire weapon, once your wound is deep to the heart, it would take so much longer to heal, and so much blood.

"Aidou-sempai," Yori said as she began to approach him. "I'm so sorry, this is my fault."

Aidou held his hand up, stopping her from moving any closer. He doesn't need this type of temptation especially after getting wounded. He struggled to lean himself on the door to relax, and dug in his pockets. He looked for the little box that held the tablets to cure him, but didn't find it in his pocket. Then he remembered that he left it on the table beside the chalice he had drunken from.

"Shit!" He cussed.

"Aidou-sempai, are you alright?" Yori asked; her voice laced in worry.

"I'm fine." He muttered. "I just need to get home."

He was lying and she knew it. She could tell the exact difference just by looking at him. He looked extremely fatigued and out of breath, his skin looked a lot paler than a while ago, and the circles under his eyes had become deeper and slightly purple. She started, when Aidou tried to get himself up on his feet; he was now standing, but his back was still glued to the old door.

"Let me at least help you." Yori ran to his side and supported him.

"No need," he said icily as he shoved her hand away.

He fell immediately, along with the force of his hand, landing him in Yori's arms. Yori cradled him without any difficulty, he seemed weaker already. She pulled him along inside the shack and sat him down gently.

"Please don't waste your energy anymore." She crooned. "It wouldn't be of any help."

"I said I was fine." Aidou spat, trying to hold his self together.

Before he could make another comment, Yori placed her hands on his cold, clammy cheeks and lifted his face up to stare at him.

"It's ok, I have what you need." Yori whispered gently.

For a second, Aidou thought that Yori was carrying tablets with her. But much to his dismay, he realized what she was talking about when she pulled his face closer to her neck.

"No," Aidou panted, gritting his teeth together.

"If you don't drink, you'll die." She said gently but firmly as she pulled his face closer. "Fresh blood will heal you completely, right?"

"I can't," he hissed biting his cheeks, his eyes glowing scarlet with thirst.

"Aidou-sempai, please," Yori begged, this time she straddled his waist and moved her head so that his lips were touching the skin on her neck.

"Please," she whispered again.

And that was all it took as Aidou bit into her neck slowly, trying as best as he could not to scare her. Her legs quivered and gave out as soon as his fangs pierced her skin, so now she was completely straddling him, her hips resting on his. It didn't really feel painful; it felt quite nice to her.

She felt Aidou's hand cradling her back, pulling her closer to him, his strength regaining little by little as he drank slowly from her. She tasted so pure, probably a virgin, with a hint of flavor resembling honey, much like her scent. She gasped when she felt Aidou, rubbing small circles with his hand on her thigh, surprised by the sudden contact, but made no move to push him away. Instead, she found herself subconsciously lacing her fingers through his hair, her other hand resting on the back of his neck.

Was it really this ecstatic to have a vampire feed on you? She asked herself.

Aidou held her tighter to him, their crotch rubbing against each other, earning a weak moan from Yori. She could feel something building up in the pit of her stomach. He could already feel the effects of fresh human blood; he could feel his wound patching up. He took one last gulp from her then released her; he licked at the puncture wounds on her neck gently. Yori shivered as she held back a groan.

He stopped licking, as soon as her wound stopped bleeding. Then, he carefully pulled Yori away from him; her hands felt like jelly as they slithered from his neck to his body. He looked at her dazed expression, her half-lidded eyes, her flushed cheeks, her slightly gaped lips, and for the first time, he considered that Yori looked sexy.

"Are you okay?" she breathed.

"Yes, thank you," he blushed slightly, clearing his throat a little. "How about you? I'm sorry I took so much."

"Well, I do feel a bit woozy."

"Yes, I heard that losing blood could do that to you." Aidou said sarcastically, teasing her.

Yori's lower lip jutted out in a pout, which he found adorable and him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yori asked; her frustration reduced due to her weakness.

"This was the reason why I never wanted you to come near me in the first place." He replied in an I-told-you-so tone.

"Well, if I hadn't persuaded you to drink my blood then you wouldn't be alive right now." She snorted. "It's as if I could carry you to who-knows-where-you-live."

That silenced him for a moment. They both sat still in place, with Aidou cradling Yori's limp body in his. They were both trapped in an awkward silence. None of them were expecting some thing like this to happen, so neither one of them knew how to progress from this state onwards.

"Um," Aidou paused. "I think I should send you home." Yori didn't even argue with him; she was exhausted. "And I believe you owe me an explanation as to why you're here."

He carried her effortlessly in his arms and started to walk to the car; both were silent through the ordeal until Aidou placed her gently on the passenger seat. Once he had her buckled, he made his own way to his seat and revved the engine.

"So," he started. "Why were you in this kind of place again?" He asked; he waited for a full minute before Yori could reply.

"Remember when I told Yuuki-chan that I was a member of the association?"

"What? You mean you're a hunter now?" He asked incredulously.

"No," she whimpered. "Not exactly, I was assigned on desk jobs at first. But all of us undergo SOME kind of training, in case of emergency."

Aidou remained silent, waiting for her to finish.

"I've been to shooting practices, and became very good at it." She looked away, embarrassed that he might argue with her remark, but to her surprise nothing came but silence, so she continued.

"So, um, this area right here, it's supposed to be an easy training ground. Vampires like them usually like to be alone, since they view each other as competition when it comes to mealtime." She breathed. "So it really took us by surprise when we found four of them there."

Aidou lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Kumi-san was able to dispatch of the first one." She looked down, remembering pain. "But he never had the chance when two others jumped at him. He told me to hide, but the nearest place I could get my legs to was the shack." She swallowed back the tears about to rise from her eyes. "I had to watch how they murdered him from my spot; I just couldn't seem to look away."

"It's okay," Aidou said. "You don't have to say anymore. I'm sorry I made to tell me such a story."

"Thank you, Aidou-sempai, for saving me." She looked at him with earnest eyes. "I'm in great debt to you."

The look in her eyes seemed to pull him in, but he shook it off quickly as he made a turn.

"Well, I don't think you need to pay much, since you also saved my life." He paused for a moment. "Thanks again."

Yori just smile weakly at her.

"Um, so," Aidou blabbered. "Do you still live in Cross Academy?"

"Yes." She whispered, the tiredness could easily be read from the tone of her voice. "I still occupy the room Yuuki and I used to share." At the sound of Yuuki's name her lips pulled up into a smile as she reminisced the good times they had together. "But now, I have the whole room to myself. Richijou told me I could."

"Then you should take a nap since it's a long drive there."

He turned to face her only to find out that she has already fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, as he drove slowly to Cross Academy.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home." Yori said, smiling at him.

"You're welcome."

Yori unbuckled her belt and was about to leave when Aidou grabbed her hand.

"What is it?"

"Just be still." He commanded.

Then, very carefully, he leaned in close to her, his lips almost touching the skin of her cheek. He inclined his head a bit more so that his lips were nearly at her neck. Yori did as she was told and did not move; she was also wondering what he was going to do but thought better not to question him.

With the gentlest of pressure, she could feel his lips press to the bite mark on her neck. The contact made her feel strange; she felt warm all over the feeling of his lips on her skin ignited her from within. She could feel that lump building at the pit of her stomach again. She gasped when she felt him lick her neck lightly, then ever so slowly, he pulled away from her.

She placed the tips of her fingers to the bite mark on her neck and found that it had already been sealed. She stared at him, shocked, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I couldn't let you go in there with mark like that, can I?" He smirked. "Or else people would be suspicious, especially those from the association."

"Thanks." She muttered, still embarrassed as she opened the door.

The Aidou did something that he himself hadn't expected at all. He suddenly found himself pulling Yori's hand again. But this time, he held her close to his body, then, without warning, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. He didn't feel her hesitate, so he gave her another one, this time he locked his lips with hers.

He heard Yori moan into the kiss, which only enticed him more. He licked her bottom lip, trying to get it open, and once she granted him access, he slid his tongue gently inside. Yori felt herself shiver and sighed; she never knew a feeling like this ever existed. And like what she did before, she threw her arms around his neck, while Aidou started to run his hands on her back, creating soothing circles that seemed to fuel the fire even more.

He needed to stop, or else this little encounter might end up into something even more. So he pulled his lips away from hers gently, his forehead resting on hers, the two of them out of breath. Then he gently pushed her away from him, still staring into her eyes. He couldn't help but notice that her lips have become a little swollen from their kiss, and he felt the need to do it again, but stopped himself for her sake.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like this." He said.

"It's okay, I didn't hate it." Yori murmured, looking away, her face red. "I guess I should go now." She finally said, and stepped out of the car.

"You know," Aidou said he peeked up at her. "I could take you to Yuuki sometime. I'll ask her if I can bring you to the mansion."

"Really?" Yori asked, extremely delighted, her eyes suddenly brightening at the thought of meeting her best friend once again.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to see you too."

"Thank you so much Aidou-sempai!"

"I'll come pick you up on a Saturday."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

She waved at him as he rolled up the window, then turned her back to him and climbed the stairs to the main gate of Cross Academy. Aidou made sure she entered the gates before he left; he wasn't really sure why he was so worried about her. But he was certain of one thing; he's highly interested in her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I am SO sorry if ever you might find that the plot is getting more twisted, in a weird way. It's getting very difficult to write, since the manga is not yet finished. It's getting harder and harder to predict as the manga progresses.

So, maybe I'm afraid that I might write something that isn't really appropriate among my readers, like the fact that I made Takuma stay with Shiki, while in the manga he sticks to Sara. So I guess I'm saying that I might cut this story short, you know? Just to end it, but I won't be leaving it unfinished.

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think of the chapter!


End file.
